A Life
by Lonewolf6000
Summary: A life is different for everyone and everything from the day you are born to the day you die, every life is different from the hardships you face, to the happiness you feel but there is one thing that will make your life the exact same as everyone else You always have the power to protect the ones you love. How you do it is up to you.
1. A Day in a Girls life

***** Welcome back my pack I know this is like my sixth story and I'm trying to find balance you see as a new writer I get new Ideas faster that I can type so I don't know if I don't get twenty views by the end of the week I'll delete it okay?

(BTW Shun will be sixteen in this story. The rest the brawlers will be a year under him except Marucho he will be two years younger.)

I opposite of own this show lets get started.*

 _"Fire, smoke, and Fire that was all I could understand. I don't know how it happened, no one dose."_  
...

 _"Mommy!" I call out running up the stairs of the blazing house, as tears stream down my face. "Daddy I'm scared! please help me."_

...

 _"_ _Abigail!"_

 _I hear my name and I rush towards the source of the sound. I go to the door of my parents room_ _. The fire_ _licks my skin as I get to close. I start banging on the door as I shout in agony._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Are you okay?!" I cough as the smoke fills my lungs. "I'm scared!"_

 _..._

 _"I was only seven, but I remember all of it as if it was yesterday. The police said it was a electronic fire, I just can't believe that."_

 _..._

 _"We're fine Abigail just go get your sister!" My dad yells through the door._

 _"But Dad-"_

 _"Dragon! Listen to your father and go! now promise me you'll keep her safe!" My mother shouts. "We'll be okay!"_

 _"I promise to keep her safe!"_

 _I turn and rush_ _back down the_ _stairs, towards my baby sister's room. She's wailing as if knowing what's happening Her already bright red hair looked like the fire around us, I pick her up by the blanket and covered her mouth with it to keep the smoke out. I run out the room just as the room collapsed._

 _..._

 _"It's kind of funny when I think back, it was normal like any other night. Mom just made my favorite food (After much begging) her special soup with extra potatoes. Dad was tucked me in after dinner. Mom sung to me and read me a story, Then I woke up to the smoke alarm and my room catching on fire."_

 _..._

 _I rushed out the door as black dots filled my vision. I hold my sister closer to me as I sprint towards the door. The fire burned my skin immensely, but I ignore it as the world around me gets softer and the burning feels worst. I use my last breath and jump towards the door as the house collapses around me_ _._

 _..._

 _"I sometimes think there was a Angel and Demon working that night. The Angel saved my parents from the hell I face everyday. The demon started that fire to laugh at our pain as we fought to survive."_

 _..._

 _I break down the small door to see a crowd of people and firefighters trying to put out the house. They help me up and put me on a gurney the last thing I see and hear as I lose consciousness was my whole house collapse and my sister and I cry's of agony._

* * *

Abigail POV

I wake up with a gasp, I breath heavily, as my eyes rapidly search around my room to find a non excitation threat. It's a small bland one square room. My walls are a dark green, with my bed in the right wall and a drawer right next to my bed with a dented alarm box the time is 6:50 in bright red numbers.

A desk with a rolling chair, and my color pencils scattered around it, with a laptop in a black case sat across the wall from me. A small T.V hung over a large mirror with a cable box under the desk

A closet, next to my desk, filled with my clothes, and a small bathroom at the foot of my bed next to the door with just a shower, toilet, and sink.

My eyes land on my mirror, that sat on my desk under the T.V. I flinch at what I see...

My skin is ghostly pale, my blue eyes are dark and lifeless dry tear tracks stain my face. Sweat drips down my face as my reflection stares back at me. I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, My heart feels ready to burst out of my chest I place my hand on my heart to slow it down.

I shakily get out get out of bed, my nightgown pools around my legs, as I walk to grip the desk and calm my breathing. As my breathing lessens and my body returns to normal I chuckle a shaky laugh.

"Not the best way to start the week," I run my hand through my hair. "Welp, I should get ready."

I walk over to my bathroom and take a warm shower after drying off I wrap a towel around my body and walk over to my closet and get a long sleeves black jacket, a green T-shirt with a small chest pocket, blue jeans, white tennis shoes with dark green laces, and a a white necklace with a blue gem in the middle.

I wrap the burns on my arms with gauze up to my hands, After that I brush my hair, brush my teeth,wash my face, put on deodorant.

After I finish my routine I go towards my door and grab my book bag it' _s_ a dark green bag with black straps, and two compartments a front and a back one with two water bottle slots.

"Let's see is everything here."

I look in the back compartment, It had three spiral notebooks black, dark green, and red. A large Red binder with a ton three ring loose paper, six medium-sized books of mysteries, and another change of two sets of clothes (One gym clothes and the other the exact same outfit).

In the front, It has a first-aid kit, A black pencil pouch with multi colored pencils inside, scissors, glue sticks, regular pencils, and a dark purple spiral burned notebook with burned edges in a plastic Ziploc bag.

"Well, that's everything I need." Satisfied I throw my bag over my shoulder. "Let's do this."

I grab my phone and wallet from off my desk; I tie up my shoes, and walk out the door and into a hall scattered with paintings of my _"family"_.

I go down the stairs to see a little girl with a knife about to cut her finger by the way she holds the knife. I run forward and snatched the knife out of her hands.

"Annabeth, What have I told you about using a knife." I scold the young girl. "I told you to come and get me remember?"

The young girl in question had bright long red hair, and vibrant green eyes. She wears a pink shorts and a burning red 7-sleeve jacket with a pink T-shirt with the picture of a pink rose flower. Also pink sneakers with pink socks and a blood red finger less gloves.

"Sorry, I was hungry and I didn't want to wake you up." She presses her fingers together and looks down. "I saw you were up all night with me, so I thought I could let you sleep."

"Well thank you for being considerate, but you almost cut yourself." She blushes and looks away. "Okay, I'll tell you what I'm gonna let you put peanut butter on your toast today. However I have to help you okay?"

"Alright!"

We pick up the bread and walked to the table next to the kitchen. I take a look around the room, it was a hard floor house with a T.V flashing cartoons on the far top wall with three couches in a circle around it under a pale white rug. As you walk in to the house you would see a kitchen and a glass table next to it, with a straight shot to the stairs.

"Okay first you..."

* * *

After eating a light breakfast, we stand at the door with Annabeth throwing her pink bag over her shoulders. I check my phone and I see its 7:50.

"You ready for your first day of first grade?" I ask the my sister as she puts her shoes on. "It's a big deal to start school on your birthday."

"Yup, just watch I'm have all checks and be awesome!" She smiles up at me. "That way I can skip a ton of grades, and be with you Gale."

"I believe it An, for now anyway just focus on doing your best." I get on my knees. "Alright get on birthday girl!"

"Yes, horsey ride!" Annabeth climbs on my back and hooks her arms around my neck and her leg around my waist. I stand up and support her with my hands. "Go super fast Gale!"

"Super fast, got it!" She laughs and I tighten my grip. "Hold on Ann!"

I launch from our house and rush down wind brushes my face as I race down the path. I look at all of the blur of faces a my feet pound on the concrete. Annabeth's laugh fills my ears as the wind brushes past me and I smile.

I slow down as construction truck fills my ears. I stop altogether as I see a construction crew destroying the street and blocking our path. A bright sign fills my sight in bright bold letters it read: Construction until the end of the week.

I check my phone as it reads 8:05

 _"Dang it, at this rate we'll both be late on our first days of school,"_ I look to my left and see a brick wall going up like a ramp. _"Or maybe not."_

"Hold on Ann, this'll get ruff!"

I feel her tighten her grip, I run forward using the wall to build up momentum. I jump onto a roof of a building, I run and jump onto another leaping from roof to roof. All the while Annabeth screams with joy.

"This is so cool!" She yells as we leap into the air again. "I hope we do this every day!"

I shake my head at the child. As The elementary school comes in to view the school was a bright red school with paintings of various things on the walls and the sigh said _"Welcome to sunny elementary school wear our faces are never cloudy_."

With a final leap I jump off the last building and onto the ground below with a _boom!_ I take the smiling girl off my back and fix her hair as the last parent leaves leaving us alone.

"Alright, Annabeth have a good day." I kiss her forehead. "Make sure to call me if there's an emergency, also tell me when its time to pick you up. I'll see you after school, and before I go..."

I grab a white flower hair clip out of my pocket. "Here, for good luck."

I clip it into the girls hair "I have something for you too."

She takes out a black bandanna with a dark green skull.

"I know you like green and black so I thought it would look good." I lean down and she ties it in my hair. "You look awesome!"

"Thanks Ann," I hug her and let go. "Now go on, and have some fun."

"I will, I love you Gale!"

"I love you too Ann!" I shout as she enters the school just as the bell rings. I check my phone and see it flash. 8:15.

"Oh man, the school's on the other side of town, I'm gonna be late!" I panic. "I have to go!"

I climb a tree and get back to jumping on the roof tops.

* * *

I rush down the road after, I ran out off roofs. The Wardington high school comes into view. I run as I check my phone it flashes 8:25.

 _"Alright, I have five minutes to find my class."_

I run burst through the door of the school getting weird looks as as I run past the few people walking to class. I check my schedule and see what class I'm running for.

 _"_ _Room 510 math ."_ I check my map on the other side of the paper. _"Shoot, of course it's on the other side of the school, just my luck!"_

I growl in my head as I run even faster I look at my phone as it read 8:28.

"Two minutes, Arghh!" I shout as I take a turn. "Okay, I just have to tu-"

"Look out!" I hear a shout a blue haired girl run towards me.

I jump over her using her head as a boost I keep running without stopping I call back. "Sorry, I'm running late for class! Sorry about jumping on your head!"

I hear a light "Whoa Alice who was that?" I shake my head as The room comes into view. The school bell starts to ring and the door starts to close.

 _"No way I'm gonna be late on my first day!"_

I do a baseball slide on my stomach as I dive for the room just as it closes. My head hits something hard yet soft and I clutch it.

"Ow!" I hear a smooth voice say in unison in mine. "That hurt."

I lift my head up to see honey brown eyes and a pale face. We blink and stare at each other for a few seconds. When reality caught up with us I jump up and bow my head.

"I am so sorry!" I jump up in embarrassment I help him up help him up. "Did I hurt you?"

I actually see the boy properly he wears a black shirt, covered with a thin purple triangular-backed ending. He had black pants with a brown zipper like designs on around them. His black hair consists of two layers. The first layer of hair is the front all one his forehead, and his second layer is the straight hair tied up with a ponytail.

"I'm fine," He says simply and lets go of my hand. "Watch out next time."

"Right," I nod my head as He walk to his desk next to a brunette boy. I look around the room and see all eyes on me. "Umm, hi."

A tall man came from behind the door. The man had brown hair and green eyes he wore a polo collar shirt with gray dress pants and brown loafers. I believed he was

"Well, now that your here why don't you introduced yourself." suggested. "Since you're up here."

I stand up straight and clear my throat. I look at the room for a quick second it was a normal square room, a decent sized class with posters scattered around it. There were four desk in a row and four rows in all, I saw about fifteen in all taken. So, I'm guessing there's one more seat for me.

 _"Okay, first day in a new_ _school_ _,_ _It's tenth grade. So tons of people have been here before, no pressure it's just like any normal school."_ I take a light breath. _"So what if it's the second week. Everyone is still kind of new. Right so nothing to worry about_ _."_

"What's up everyone, my name is Abigail Starlight Quincy, I'm sixteen and I love to draw and It's nice to meet you guys." I look at the teacher. "May I take my seat."

"Yes you may," He answered. "You can sit in any taken seat not already taken."

I nod I take the last seat a seat by the window. My eyes gaze around the room, all of the kids had forgotten about the embarrassment of me sliding into the room. The kids in the back were either talking to their friends or on their phones. The ones not on their phone are waiting patiently for class to start or doing random stuff.

"Alright, now with everyone's here lest start class." He takes out a planner. "Alright as you see from the planner what we will learn this week is..."  
******************************

After he was about to get to the end of the planner A bell rang everyone flooded out in the class room. I stood up, put my notes away and threw my backpack over my shoulder, I was the last one out of the classroom along with the black haired boy.

"Umm, hey!" I shout at him just out of stupid curiosity. "Can you help me?"

The boy looks back at me with a eyebrow raised. "Okay what do you need?"

I take my schedule from the inside of my bag, I then hand it to him. "I can't find the gym, you see I'm new here so I need some help getting around. But if it's out of your way I understand."

He hands me back my schedule and starts walking ahead of me. I take that as a 'yes' and I follow him to what I hope is a gym.

We walk down the hallway and after coming to a set of stairs we find the gym at the top.

It was a giant basketball court, it had bleachers on each side. Each leading down a hallway to get to another section of the school. On the east side held the boys and girls locker room. On the west (the side we came from.) down some stairs lead to the lower side of the school

"Thanks..."

"Shun, Shun Kazami and your welcome." He surprisingly walks into the gym. "Class won't start for a few minutes so you have plenty of time to dress out."

I nod my head and we going opposite directions of the gym I enter the locker with a bunch of girls changing clothes and talking. I pick a random locker and open it, I walk into a empty stall and grab my gym clothes from my bag. I take off my shirt, I wince as the slash cuts on my back burn from the movement. I grimace from the pain, and try to move slowly as put on my white T-shirt.

 _"Damn, I'm gonna have to change the bandages,"_ I think with a groan. _"I must have pushed it to hard today, I completely forgot about them. I guess I can take some Tylenol for now."_

I open the front of my bag; grab a bottle of Tylenol from my first aid kit and grab two orange like pain pills. I dry swallow the medicine, I almost gag at the taste, I take off my jeans and put on some gray sweat pants.

When I walked out of the stall I use a hair tie to put my hair into a pony tail. After I was finished I throw my backpack over my shoulder and throw my normal clothes into my locker.

We all stood on the gym floor. A tall woman with blond hair and pale skin. She stood in front of the class with a stern look.

"Okay, Class today we are having a free day!" The gym teacher yelled stopping the chaos. "You can do anything, But leave this gym. Alright begin!"

I sat on the top of the bleachers, I got out my red notebook and grab my color pencils, then started drawing the area around me some reading, some excited for gym, some playing basketball. I start to relax being in my element, capturing this one moment on paper I just feel at peace.

"Hey, Abigail!" I lift my head to see a boy I don't know call my head. "We need another player want to play basketball with us!"

"Dan, don't just call out to random people,She clearly drawing!" A blue haired girl who's head I jumped on running to class yelled. "Your just being annoying!"

"Oh relax Runo!" Dan through his arm around Runo. "We need another player to play girls vs boys and Julie's out sick, and she's the only girls name I know So are you okay with her being on your team Alice?"

"I'm okay with it, If you are Abigail. " Alice says with a polite smile.

I put my notebook in my book bag, They all look at me with expecting eyes. I walk down the bleachers and grab the ball from the brunette.

"Game on goggles," I smirk. "Don't cry when you lose."

I pass the ball back to him as he pass it back to me. I back up, Then run towards him he tries to block I jump over his head and slam dunk.

"Two points," I smirk and pass the ball back to the shocked Dan. "Your move."

"Are you in ninja training too?" Dan asked bouncing the ball. "You seem really good."

"No she's not," Shun says blocking Runo. "Her form is different."

"He's right," I say snatching it from him, I go for a fake out as I pretended to pass it to Runo I do a follow his eyes I dart left and do a lay up and get three points. "I've done gymnastics and ran track since I was nine, and I'm a green belt in judo."

I pass the ball to Runo, who gets it stolen from a little blond boy. Who I suspect is smart from first glance.

"Well...this has gotten harder." A little blond boy said dogging Alice up and pushes his glasses up. "According to my calculations, She could very easily beat us on her own."

"Don't give up yet Marucho!" Dan says in a cheerful voice. "We still have shun!"

"Just leave it to me," shun says as he catches the ball as Marucho passes it to him. He makes a free throw. "I got this."

"Guys," I look towards the girls. "Just pass me the ball, I will not lose to a over-confident pretty boy."

* * *

"One more minute until clean up!" The gym teacher roared. "Hurry it up!"

We were all tied up 21 to 21, shun and I stood face to face. Both of us breathing heavily, I check the ball to him he checks it back.

I run straight to my left dogging a steal from Dan, I jump over Marucho I stand face to face the hoop shun is the only one blocking me.

I shoot the ball he jumps to grab it, I tackle him in the stomach. A decision I soon regret, as a white hot pain shoots up my back, I bite back a scream as we fall to the ground. I look up and see the ball falls into the hoop.

"Alright times up!" The teacher shouts stopping everyone in their tracks. "Clean it up!"

I get up from shun's chest and blush. "Sorry about that, I kind of go overboard when it come to sports."

"No problem," he says with a light smile. "It was fun."

"Yeah it was," I walk over to the girls. "I hope we can do it again."

"That was cool what you did." Runo says with a smile. "You beat shun! No one dose that!"

"Yeah that was pretty cool,'" Alice says politely. "I'm glad you were on our team."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I hope we can be friends."

"What do you mean 'can be'!" Dan says throwing his arm over my shoulder. "We are friends!"

"Well I'm happy to be friends with such nice people," I smile at them. "It feels nice."

"What do you mea-"

"Well I should get dressed," I cut off Runo. "I can't stay in my gym clothes all day."

I walk over to the locker room leaving the teens with bewildered faces.

* * *

I sit on the roof of the high school, with my lunch a Nutella and fluff sandwich with a green apple and my hot chocolate.

The cool wind blowing through the fence pinched at my skin, I took a deep breath to welcome the cold after the harsh work out. I take a bite of sandwich, and take a sip of my hot chocolate the warm liquid warms my insides.

I put down my food and drink, I take out my bag open the front. I open the Ziploc bag and grab the burned notebook. I handled the notebook with care, I lightly touch it's burned edges with light strokes.

I open the notebook and flip the pages fast, I see light glimpses of different pictures some in color others in black and white.

I get to a certain page do finishing touches on a drawing.

My dragon he was green with a scar on the back of his neck that shows years of combat. He was strong and mighty with a glare that would scare a god, his claws look like razors. His wing stood proud on his back ready to carry him of to battle. Finally his mouth is open in a silent roar that would open the clouds to curse at the worlds above.

I signed my name at the bottom with cursive writing, I smile and laugh slightly.

 _"Look at me drawing dragons,"_ I look at the menacing dragon. _"I'm turning into Annabeth."_

"Well look who it is," My blood runs cold at the voices behind me. "If it isn't the killer."

"What are you doing here," A second voice added. "Coming to burn us down."

I try not to turn around, and continue to eat my food. I slowly try to put my notebook back in my bag, when it's snatched out of my hand.

"Oh hey look at this," I stand up and turn around and glare at the three. "Coming up with plans not leave evidence."

The three kids in front of my have sinister smirks on their faces, It was two boys and one girls.

One boy had blond hair short and brown eyes, with pale skin he was a average height for a teenage boy with a skinny build. He had a red T-shirt and blue jeans with blue sneakers he also had small piercings in his ears.

The other boy had honey-blond spiky hair and green eyes. He was also pale skinned. He was a few inches taller then the other boy with a athletic build. He wears a black T-shirt and something red under it, he also wears black jeans and black sneakers.

The girl had brown chestnut hair and blue eyes, she was a few inches shorter than the two boys, she had on a black rose shirt and a pink skirt and black combat boots.

"Please Give it back," I said glaring at the girl. "And just leave me alone."

" _Please_ is that what you victims screamed," The green eyed boy pushed me back into the fence. "Why should we?"

"Be careful Tyler," The other blond boy in a mocking voice. "She might burn you down too."

"Sam is right,"The girl said pushing me more into the wall. "You might end up in a ditch."

"No way penny," Tyler said grabbing my arm. "Not if we lock her up, like the little killer she is."

"Oh hold on I have a better idea." Penny says holding my book in her hand. "Let's burn her evidence."

"No!" I break out of his arm as penny pulls out a lighter. "Please don't!"

"Yeah penny, don't at least not yet," Tyler says grabbing my book. "Let's do this first."

He picks up my lunch and drops it on my head. "See this is what a killer deserves!"

"Oh is that hot chocolate?" Penny says picking up the scalding drink. "Let's see if this burns a demon."

"If you don't put that down, you won't have to worry about her killing her because I will." A heavenly voice growled. "Now go."

The kids don't say a word they just drop my stuff, and run I see a black leather finger-less gloved hand enter my vision.

"Some things never change huh Abby?" I look up to see a smiling face. "It's good to see you again."

"Marddy!" I yell and throw my arms around the boy. "I missed you!"

Marddy has long silver hair in a hair style similar to shun's with a few rebellious steaks of red hair on his bangs. He has white half a mask covering his left part of his face, He was about three inches taller than me and has on a black leather jacket and a tight black and red shirt. With black and red slim jeans, also a black one strap satchel around his shoulder, he also had a chain around his neck.

"I see your still rocking the biker look," I laugh as we part. "No wonder those three were afraid of you, you look like a murderer."

"Or maybe it's your face that scared them," He playfully pushes me. "It scares me, especially when your mad."

"Oh shut up," I push him back. "I didn't know you went to this school. How did you even get here I thought you moved with Levi?"

"We did, we moved back about a month ago," Mardddy said with a smile. "I hoped to see you again, just not the terrible trio."

"I know what you mean well I should probably change clothes," I grab my spare clothes from my bag. "Good thing I brought these, close your eyes."

"What?!" Marddy blushed and glared at me. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"To get to the nearest bathroom you have to pass the cafeteria, I will not pass my new friends and the whole sophomore body covered in food." I say taking off my jacket. "Now go behind that door and if I catch you peeking I will throw you over the roof."

He walks through the door and shouts at me, "So you said friends, Do they know about your parents?"

"I believe the word "new" was behind friends." I say slipping on some new pants. "So no, not yet."

"Can I meet these new friends of yours?" He asked through the door. "I would like to meet the people who you actually made friends with."

"Not if your gonna go all: If-You-Hurt-Gale-I-Will-chop-up-then-rape-your-parents-While-You-Watch. On me," I answer opening the door. "I know you, and I know that if you get a bad feeling from anyone you will hate them immediately."

"Oh come on," I glare at him. "Fine, fine if I meet them I won't kill them."

"Good, now let me see you schedule." I check it out as he takes it out of his bag. "Cool we have Social studies, Art, and Science together."

"Sweet," Marddy says as the bell rings. "Let's get to Science!"

As we walk off the roof I stop as he looks back.

"What's- Ow!" Marddy says clutching his head. "What was that for?!"

"Don't call me "Abby" I told you that!" I yell at him. "Next time, I'm gonna break your spine."

"Yes ma'am," He says doing a fake salute. "I know, you don't mean it."

* * *

Nothing really happened during Science, art, or social studies. Marddy and I messed around with each other teasing, laughing, and catching up. We we're playing around as the last bell of the day rang.

"I'm soooo, happy to be done for the day!" Marddy says stretching his arms. "It was so boring."

"It's like school was made to be a prison," I say as we collect our stuff. "Nasty food, The cursing, the gangs, and the wardens are evil. I think school is just like how juvy would be without the uniforms."

"I think you're right," Marddy says as we walk out of the school. "You wou-"

"Abby!" I hear a familiar voice yell. "We missed you after gym."

I turn around and see Dan, Shun, Alice and Runo. I smile and wave back I can practically feel the anger coming off of Marddy, I glare at him and he relaxes.

"Hey guys where's Marucho?" I ask looking for the small blond. "Did he go home?"

"Yes, he goes home early," Alice says with a smile. "He apparently teaches a class."

"Aw man, luc-"

"Who are these guys?" Marddy asked me I glare at him but he ignores it. "They friends of yours?"

"No, I just talk to anyone and randomly got their names right," I say sarcastically. "These are the guys I told you about."

He looks at them up and down with a look that could kill, everyone freezes except shun Marddy talks a step closer and gets in shun's face.

"You've got balls pretty boy," His red eyes narrow. "I don't like that."

"Am I suppose to care about what you like?" Shun asked coolly with a raised eyebrow.

"You should you might live lon-"

I walk over and flip him onto his back cutting him off, he hits the concrete with a thud. I step on his face and start to push him down.

"What did I tell you about this?!" He mumbles incoherent words under my shoe. "That's right, now get up and apologize!"

He get up and glares at me. He mumbles a angry "sorry" like a little kid and walks off, I laugh awkwardly at my friend.

"Sorry about that he's very over protective," I blush and scratch my face. "He means well, but he kind of has trust issues when it comes to me and acts kind of violent."

"We can tell." Runo says looking down the path he took. "He looked ready to murderer shun, for talking back."

"Yeah, he's cool though." I say walking off to chase after the silver haired boy. "Anyway, see you tomorrow!"

I wave and run off chasing after the angry boy. I come up with a idea and I smirk I run up and jump on his back.

"I am your anger, let me go Maddux," I say laughing as he tries to throw me off. "That's it fight me off."

"I swear to god Abigail, if you down let go of me now I will flip you off." I jump off of his back laughing. "I hate it when you call me by my name!"

"I know, why do you think I did it. Revenge for scaring my friends." I glare at him. "You know how much trouble it is to make friends, yet you scare them away!"

"If it's so much trouble why make them you have me!" He glares back. "Besides if I don't like them they shouldn't talk to you as simple as that!"

"You are just...Argh," I growl in annoyance, Then sigh. "Marddy, you have to trust me to let others in. I love you and you know it, I know you love me too but It will be just like how it was before if you keep doing this. Only it's gonna be worst because we're in high school."

"I know," He sighs. "It's just hard to see you make friends again, what if they do what they did? Then I have to see you like that again."

"Hey, I'm mature enough to make my own choices." I throw my arm over his shoulder. "I'll tell you what if They do that, You can kill them all you want."

"Really," his eyes light up like a kid at Christmas. "Don't play with me."

"I'm not, now come on want to get a burger?" I ask with a smile. "I know one that's not far."

"Sorry I can't, I have to get home and finish this homework I got in first period." He runs down the road and calls back. "See you later, say hi to Ann for me Later Abby!"

"Don't call me that!" I shout as he walks down the road laughing. "Argh! I hate that!"

I check my phone as I see the time it's 4:15

"Oh, Crap I still have to pick up Annabeth!" I shout to myself slapping me head. As I start to run down the road "Idiot, I forgot they get out before I do!"

* * *

I slow down as I reach the school, I look around the court yard for red hair. I look up thinking that she's hiding in the tree, I then see her on the roof when I see her getting closer to the edge my heart stops as she falls.

"Annabeth!" I yell in fear I run to catch her. "I've got you!"

I run and lunge for her as I catch her in my arms as we land I clutch her close to my chest as we slide. Dirt envelopes us as we hit the ground a shooting pain shoots up my back.

Ignoring the pain I look at Annabeth worry on my face. "Are you okay?! Any scratches, how many figures am I holding up?!"

She laughs at me as I grow frustrated, "That's not funny Annabeth!"

She sombres up quickly hearing her real name, "Sorry Gale I just wanted to have some fun."

"What could possibly possess you to that?!" I yell my anger growing. "What if I wasn't here?!"

"I'm sorry Gale," She whispers. "They dared me."

My eyes widen hearing that, "Who?"

"Some kids in miss summer's class," she explained. "They dared me to do it after school, They said if I was strong enough to set stuff on fire, I was strong enough to fly. What did they mean by that Gale?"

My eyes soften hearing that, "I have no idea Ann, but I do know that you should never do that again."

She nods guilty, I laugh and flick her in the forehead. "Ow! Hey why'd you do that?!"

"I'm not mad anymore, okay Ann," I place my bag over my neck letting it hang off my side, I bend down in front of her. "Now get on, we still have a whole birthday to celebrate!"

She smiles climbs on my back, "Okay!"

"Now where do you want to go first?" I ask standing up. "We can go anywhere you want it's your day?"

"Hmmm, home and then the park!" She yells. "I want to see a bakugan battle!"

"Alright, home then the park it is!" I feel her grip on me tighten. "Let's go!"

We launch down the road, as Annabeth screams in delight.

* * *

I place Annabeth down on the ground and check my phone. I pale at the time.

 _"4:25, he should be awake by now."_ I look down at the smiling Annabeth. _"Okay how about I drop her off at Ashley's?"_

I clap my hands together, "Okay Ann, I have a surprise for you at home. How about I drop you off at Ashley's and pick you up in about hour?"

"Okay," She smiles her green eyes shining brightly. "Let's go!"

She gets back on my back and I walk down the road, a few blocks down we come to a bright pink house. I walk up to the doorbell, and press it a resonating ring echoes through the house.

A little girl with bright blond hair, and sky blue eyes open the door. She has on a pure white dress with, pure white fingers less gloves on. "Annabeth!"

"Hey Ash," She embraced her friend. "I'm seven today!"

"So lucky," She smiles at her. "I am so happy for you."

"Yup," She puffs out her chest proud of her age. "I'm a adult now."

"Come on I got a new game," The blond haired girl rushed in the house. "Come on!"

"Hold on," Ann turns to me jumps and kisses me on the check. "See you in an hour!"

She follows the blond up stairs, as the door slams behind her, I take a deep breath and turn to face my torment.

* * *

I open the door to my house, just as a beer bottle flies inches away from my head. I put up my walls and steel my eyes knowing that if I show fear it will be worse.

The once clean house now has beer cans littered on the floor, the earthy smell of cocaine permeates the air. I slowly walk towards the stairs, hoping he just was ditching a bottle.

 _"Where the hell were you?"_ A man growled from the couch, the light from the T.V flashing in his face. "Who were you with?"

"No one," I answered coldly. "I have to put my st-"

A sharp pain shoots up my face, I clutch my face in pain, as I sprawl on the floor sending the bandanna a few feet away. "Don't you fucking lie to me!"

A man with raven black hair, and steel blue eyes glare down at me. He had on a stained white T-shirt and gray sweat pants. He spat at me as I glare at me.

"I'm not," I yell back, wiping the spit from my face. "I was with Annabeth!"

"I told you not to lie, you fucking slut!" He stomps on my face, I bite my lip to not scream in pain. "Who where you with?!"

"I wasn't you drunk!" I argued from under his foot. "I swear!"

"Then who gave you that bandanna?!" He pointed to the bandanna on the floor a few feet away. "I want the truth!"

"It was from Annabeth," I and it and place it on my head. "It was good luck for school!"

"Whatever," He turned back to his place couch. "When you get fucking get shot, from one of your boyfriends don't come crying to me, 'cause I won't pay my money for a slut."

I walk up the stairs sending one final glare over my shoulder. I sarcastically whisper "Love you too, uncle Asher."

I open the door to my room and take a deep breath, I throw my bag on the ground and I slide down the door with press my hands to my face. "I knew it was a good idea to leave her at Ashley's, although he wasn't that bad today."

I touch my left cheek and wince. "Damn, that's a bruise."

" _Great_ that's one more thing I have to keep track of," I stand up and brush the dust off my pants. "Okay I should change my bandages, patch up this bruise, grab my Bakugan and cards, and go get Ann's present from the bakugan store."

I stand up and take off my shirt, slowly, happy that I took some Tylenol, I take the scissors from out of my bag and cut the bandage off my stomach. I trace my hand over the scars over my stomach and back, remembering each _punishment_ that _I caused_. Happy Ann has none.

I walk to my drawer and take out some gauze I wrap it over my cuts. "That should scar in a few weeks."

I stand up and walk to the mirror, I sat down in my chair. I take out some make-up powder and brush over the bruise. "Okay now with that done, I can grab my bakugan and get the hell out."

I move the drawer next to my bed, and move the loose floor board. I see a small floor safe under balls of cotton.

"7-2-8-1." I punch in the codes in the key pad. "I was seven when mom and dad died, I had two awesome friends to help me, there are eight ingredients in the soup, and I have one sister to live and die for."

The safe door poped open to show my most prized possession.

I take out the plastic bag of my parents things, A small diamond bracelet, two ruby and emerald cut rings with gold bands, my old blanket, a burned picture of all of us when we were younger.

I take out the picture carefully, I caress the faces of my father and mother.

My mom was a red haired woman, with vibrant blue eyes. She had on a red dress and red shose with buckles.

My father was a few inches taller than my mother, who was 5'5, he had night black hair with bright green eyes. He had on a black suit with a white tie and black shoes and dress pants.

Mom smiling brightly at the camera with a little baby Annabeth who was giggling at the camera, while I was on my father's shoulders playing with his glasses. I was doing a small peace sign, while my father was sticking his tongue out.

"Hey mom and dad," I great the photo with a sorrowful smile dawning my face. "Ann's seven today, I'm going to the Bakugan store today to get her some Bakugan. What attribute do you think she's gonna get? I think Pyrus or Haos, because she's like a burning flame or a bright light."

"I'm almost done," I place the picture down, and take a small package out of the safe it's wrapped in brown package and tied up a string. I untie the string and carefully unwrapped it, It holds a bundle of money. I pick up the picture again and show the stack to my parents. "I have 90,00,000 dollars I only need 10,00,000 more. Then I can take Annabeth out of here and live somewhere else. I can support her for a the rest of our lives, I will protect her, I promise."

I kiss the picture and place it back into the plastic bag.

Under those two things I have a black and green box with a lock on it. I grab the key from under my pillow and unlock it. I open it and find three bakugan, A robotallion, A raveniod, and falconeer, a green video watch, and my gate cards and ability cards.

"Hey guys," I greet the ventus three bakugan. "I hope you're ready for a fun day."

I strap on my black belt, and pop my bakugan in my container, I place my cards in my deck.

"Let's hope the booze knocked him out," I take a deep breath and open the door. "Out into the fire."

I walk down the steps with my head held high, I take a glance at the couches and see Asher snoreing loudly.

I let loose a breath I didn't even know I was holding, I glare at the man I look down at his arm and see a needle sticking out. "Fucking, pot head drunk."

I open the door and breath in the fresh air from the outside. I slam the door knowing that no matter how hard I slam it he won't wake up.

 _"I have to clean that up when I get home don't I?"_ I sigh knowing the answer to my own question. I check my phone showing 4:40 _"Well I still have, three hours and twenty minutes until we have to enter hell. May as well let Ann have some fun."_

I walk down the road whistling three blind mice, passing the park and the stadium. I see a poster on the locket door, curiosity peaked I look at it.

Neo challenger tournament: All bakugan battlers over the age of ten welcome, all battle winnings to winner. A cash prize of one hundred dollars to the winner, and fifty dollars for each opponent you defeat.

first place-5000BP  
Second place-3000BP  
Thrid place-1000BP

"Hmmm, let's see 5000P and one hundred bucks. With some extra winnings from the other battles. Plus a rank boost." I count on my fingers to calculate the money I might make depending on how many people decide to enter. "I may just enter for the hell of it."

With that in mind I continue on the path to the bakugan store.

* * *

I enter the bakugan store with a ding of the sliding doors, to alert my presence. I look around the room a glass case are filled with many different cards and bakugan a like, with tall pillars in the front all holding bakugan.

Bakugan of many attributes are held in a cylinder like shelf and bins bright orange sign like a explosion signed welcome. Under a door to what I guess is the back room.

I see a flash of bright orange hair, and raise a eyebrow. "Just a minute!"

"Alice?" I call out to the back, the red head comes out of the back room and looks at me curiously. "Do you work here?"

"Yes I do," She answered. "Do you play bakugan?"

"Yeah, a little bit but I'm kind of a beginner." I laugh nervously. "That is not why I'm here though, can you give me the basic package I ordered."

She nods with a polite smile. "Sure, It would my pleasure will you be paying with cash?"

I take my wallet out of my back pocket, "Yup I sure am."

"Let me get that for you," she walks into the back room. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, shoot."

"Why do you wear those bandages on your arms?" I flinch slightly, She quickly followed up with. "If you don't mind me asking."

"No-no it's fine, it's a normal question," I pick at the gauze on my arms guilty about my next words. "I was clumsy, while I was cooking and burned my arms. The doctor told me to wear these so it doesn't get infected it's just embarrassing to talk about."

"Oh I'm sorry," She says carrying out six brightly colored packages. "Did I embarrass you?"

"Oh don't worry about it," I wave it off. "Like I said it's a normal question."

"Okay," She places the boxes on the counter. "Would you like my to wrap these for you?"

"Please."

"So who are these for," She asked placing the boxes in one large box. "I see you have your own bakugan.

"My little sister Annabeth," I answer taking out a picture of her from my wallet. "She's turning seven today, and she loves bakugan so I thought I could surprise her with some bakugan of her own."

Alice takes a look at the picture, "Oh she's cute."

"Yeah, but she's a bit of a handful," I chuckle seeing her finish her wrapping. "How much do I owe you?"

"That will be thirty dollars." I whistle and hand her the money.

"Man, I need to find a job fast." I say taking the box from her. "I'm gonna need something to in my pocket."

"I here Runo's parents are hiring," My ears perk up at that. "I could give address if you'd like."

"I would like that very much," She writes down the information on a pice of paper I fold it up and stick it in my wallet. "Thanks Alice I should get going."

"Okay goodbye Abigail." I take the package and stop before I walk out the store. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just can you call me Gale?" I ask her turning to face her. "Abigail is a mouth full, and Abby is annoying and so cliche. So just call me Gale okay?"

"Okay goodbye Gale."

I walk out the store, with the package in hand a large present in pink wrappping. "Okay now all I need to do is go to Ashley's, pick up Ann, go to the park, find someone to battle, get home without Asher finding where we were, get Ann ready for bed, lay out our clothes for school, finish my home work, dress up and get to the ring."

"Let's see I have to do that within the time span of..." I fish out my phone out of my pocket with one hand. It flashes 5:02. "Two hours and fifty eight minutes."

I sigh at my situation, "Well I should get started."

I launch down the road with the package in hand.  
******************************

I check my phone as it shows 5:15 _"Ten minutes early."_

I knocked on Ashley's door and It opens to find she was a tall women (6'0) with sun blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She had on grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt.

"Hello, . I'm here to pick up Ann," She nods wordlessly and disappears in her house. "Still have that cold I see."

She comes back with a smiling Ann holding her hand. Her eyes light up seeing the huge package. "Present!"

I turn before she could lunge for the box, "Oh no, first thank for letting you stay for so long."

She turns to the blond and smiles, "Thank you very much for allowing me to stay here."

She sniffles and smiles. "You are very welcome."

"Okay," I nod my head and turn. "See you later , I hope you feel better."

As we started walking down the road Ann would not stop asking questions. "Will you _please_ tell me what's in the box!"

"Yes, when we get to the park."

"But that's to long!" She whines. "Can't I just open it now!'

"Ann, it's ten minutes away." I point out. "You waited fifty minutes. You can wait ten more."

"That was different," She argued. "Then you didn't have a present, now you do!"

"Yes and then I didn't have you complaining," I counter. "Now I do."

"Can I please open it now," She pleaded again, "I promise to be surprised."

"You want to open it in the street?" I asked as she nodded. "No."

"You know with all of this arguing you could just let me open it," She pointed out. "Then all of this pointless arguing could stop."

"Yes, you could also just stop complaining that would also stop the arguing." I counter. "Hey look we're here."

"Really?!" Her eyes light up as the fountain comes into view. "Come on!"

She races down the road determination in her eyes, "Hold on Ann, It's hard to run with this thing!"

My pleades fall on deaf ears as she jumps down the stairs. "Yes we're here!"

"See that didn't take that long," I place the present down and stretch. "Alright open it up."

She attack the present like a rabid dog, ripping open her present without mercy. As her eyes widen seeing all of the boxes. The pictures of each attribute on each box stun her I pick them up and places them on the ground one by one.

"Annabeth you are seven now, so I think you are old enough for the responsibility." I state causing her eyes to fly up to mine. "You _need_ to hide these from Asher, and under _no circumstance_ are you to bring them out when he is home. I will show you a good place to hide them in your room and to polish them."

"Do you _know_ you can take on this responsibility, because if you can't you can always use mine." She thinks for a few seconds nods her head furiously. "Okay, Annabeth pick you attribute.

She jumps up and launches into a hug. _"_ _Thank you, thank you so much!"_

"No problem," I spin her around laughing. "I had to, it wasn't fair for me to have all the fun."

She brakes the hug, sits down in front of the boxes. She first goes to Darkus, then Aquos, then she jumps to ventus and lookes in between ventus and pyrus. She moves her head back and forth so fast I'm suprised she doesn't break her neck. She reached for ventus until she gets stiff, she moves her hand slowly to pyrus.

"This one," She whispers. "I want this one."

"Why did you pick that one?" I asked confused at her change. "You looked like you were gonna pick Ventus."

"Mommy told me to," I look at her confused. "She said it suited me."

"R-right," She stands up and opens the box. "Well I think mom made the right choice It suits you."

Her emerald eyes eyes look up at me in hope. "Really?!"

"Of cou-"

The world started to slow down as two battlers, activate their field cards.

We stay there for what seems liked a few seconds, yet turns out to be a few minutes. As the battle stops, time resumes.

"-rse, I do now lets find a opponent for you to battle." I look around and see some kid and a larger one that reminds me of a gorilla and the other a chimp. "How about them."

"Alright!" She rips open her box and puts on her shining red video watch, she grabs her three bakugan and her deck. "Lets do this."

We walk down two the two kids, I tap the large kid on the shoulder. "Excuse me, my little sister just wanted to know if you wanted to battle her."

"Yeah, please!"

"Are you making fun of me?" He turns as anger fills his eyes. "You just saw me lose, and thought it would be easy!"

"No way I wasn't making fun of you guys," Ann denied.

"Admit it punk you were making fun of the way I battle," I she flinches at him. "Right Akira?"

"That's what I heard," A mocking voice came from the kid from with the backwards hat. Apparently named "Akira" "What's your problem kid?"

"Nothing I just love bakugan." She replied trying to fix the misunderstanding.

"Well so do I and now I'm gonna teach how it's played." He punches his fist in his hand.

"But I'm new to bakugan I don't even know All the rules yet." She pleads.

He takes a threatening step towards her. "Well I'm gonna teach you how it's played, The hard way."

"Teach her a lesson Shuji!" His friend cheers him on.

Tears fill Ann's eyes as I put her behind me and glare at the two boys.

"Hey that's enough," I steel my voice. "You two are picking on a little girl. You guys must have low self-esteem to do that So I will warn you now. Knock. it. off."

"Yeah, back off Shuji." I look and see Dan with a cheesy smile. "You don't want to mess with her."

"Huh Dan," Shuji looks at Dan in surprise then anger "This is none of your business get lost!"

"Hey guys what's going on?" Dan asked Ignoring Shuji.

"Whoa, Dan from the bakugan brawlers!" Ann breathed in awe. "You're all over the net!"

"Hey Dan," I greet him he looks at me and smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I was grabbing food for my folks," He answered. "But this seemed more interesting."

"Why am I not surprised." Ann looked at me in surprise. "What?"

"You know Dan!"

"Yeah," I ask in confusion. "What about it?"

"Hello!" We all turn back to a furious Shuji. "Are you ignoring us?!"

"Well duh," I mocked.

"So do you need any help?"

"Are you serious that would be awesome!" Ann exclaims in joy.

We all grab our field cards. "No problem and if you're luck I won't even charge you."

"Really Dan?" I ask as he laughs.

 _"Field open!_ _"_

A white circle appears with all of the elements below our feet. The words seems to spin as the wind whips our hair around.

The sky disappears above us it's replaced with a multitude of colors I know I couldn't paint even if I had years.

The ground below out feet changes to a plain white floor.

 _"Whoa."_ Ann breaths in awe. _"This place is amazing."_

"Yup," I nod from behind her. "Welcome to our world."

"Hey!" Shuji yelled from the other side. "Stop ignoring me!"

"Okay, let's do this." Ann jumped, She grabs one of her gate cards. As determination lights in her eyes. "I'm ready!"

 _"Gate card set!"_ They yell in unison Ann's gate card flashes red while shuji's flashes a lighter purple color.

"Gate cards do two things," explained dan from behind me. "Boost your G-power and Changes the rules of battle."

She grabs her bakugan from out of her pocket, she holds the bakugan to her heart before shouting. "Bakugan brawl!"

The bakugan flies forward before it lands on her gate card. "Pyrus Saurus stand!"

The bakugan pops up as his green eyes flash.

A wall of fire spins around a bakugan, as the wall of fire dissapears a humanoid triceratops like monster that wears battle old armor appears with. A mighty roar ready for battle.

"Pyrus Saurus, 180 G's." Ann's video watch piped up.

"That is soooo _cool!"_ Ann exclaims in joy. _"Best birthday ever!"_

"I'm facing a beginner," Shuji scoffs. "This'll be easy."

"Bakugan brawl!" His bakugan lands in front of Ann's. "Bakugan brawl Subterra juggerniod stand!"

It lands on the other side of Suarus, the bakugan pops open to show a turtle like bakugan. It's yellow eyes flash quickly as it explodes in a sandstorm.

The sandstorm fades as a brown turtle bakugan with yellow marks, It growls at saurus as saurus just glared at the turtle.

"Subterra juggerniod, 170 G's. Let the battle commence." Ann's video watch chimed in.

"Gate Card open!" Ann shouts, she swings her arm out then brings it to her heart. "Warlock! It cancels any of your ability cards!"

"What?!" Shuji yelled in surprise. "No way!"

"Yup," Ann confirmed. "Now Saurus, teach him what happens when you mess with the pyrus! Flame Rush!"

A red aura glows around Saurus until it turns into flames, he rushes forward and hits Juggerniod with his shoulder. Sending him back to ball form and back to Shuji.

"Oh man!" He whined. "Don't get cocky!"

Saurus let out a mighty roar and returned to Ann's hand. She caught it with a large smile on her face.

"I won," She cheered jumping around. "I won my first brawl!"

"That was just a fluke!" Shuji shouted in anger. "Bakugan brawl!"

He griped his bakugan in his hand, he threw it in frustration at his gate card. "Subterra Suarus Stand!"

"Subterra Saurus, 180 G's." Ann's video watch chirped.

A brown bakugan with yellow color designs appeared on the battle field with a large roar.

"Okay let's do this!" She grabs her bakugan and holds it to her chest before throwing it. "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Serpeniod stand!"

A snake like bakugan came onto the field with a _hiss_ and glared at the large triceratops.

"Pyrus Serpeniod 150 G's let the battle commence." Ann's watch chirped.

"Gate card open!" He laughed thinking he trapped her. "Saurus Character! It doubles the G-power of Serpeniod! So it makes it 380 G's!"

A brown glow like aura absorbed into Saurus.

"Ability Card activate!" Ann yelled. "Backfire!"

She tosses the ability card towards Saurus, it cuts off the flowing aura.

"What just happened?!" Shuji yelled in surprise.

"Backfire happened," The red head explained. "Because I have a Pyrus bakugan on the field, I can negate your gate card!"

"Now I activate another ability!" She grabs a blue ability from her pocket. "G-power boost! It lets my bakugan gain 60 G's!"

A bright red aura flows into Serpeniod, making it look even more deadly. (Well, more than a giant snake of fire can look.)

"Now strike Serpeniod!" Ann commands. "Burning venom!"

The large snake launched forward and bit into Saurus neck sending it back into ball form back to Shuji.

"Well as you can guess," Dan explained. "You can use a ability card, before or during a battle to give yourself a serious edge."

"Do you really think she needs to hear that?" I ask. "She's obviously capable of handling Herself."

"Well I have to do something." Dan explained, I nod in understanding.

Annabeth grabbed the bakugan as it flew into her hand. "I did it! I did it! Just one more battle and I win!"

"Good job Ann," I smile at her. "But you haven't won the battle yet."

"That's Right girly," Shuji mocked. "I won't be beaten by a shorty."

I wince at his insult, Dan looks at me confused. "What?"

"He called her short," I watch as she turns and glares at him. "That was the worst thing he could have said."

"What did you just call me," She growled, she turned around slowly. Her once vibrant green eyes, turned cold they showed nothing but hatred and malice. "I don't think I heard you."

"I called you shorty," The idiot Shuji mocked, signing his own death warrant. "Do you have a problem with that?"

She put her head down her hair flowing over her eyes, a shadow of anger fell over her face. She whispered in a cold voice, "Yes, I do."

She lifted her face and glared at Shuji. Fire lights in her eyes as she looks at her, pure anger shining in her vibrant eyes.

"Gate Card Set!" She yells in anger, She threw it on the battle field with a flash of red.

She grips a odd bakugan I have never seen before, she spins around her hair flowing around like a tornado of fire. As her white flower clip shined in the fire she pulled the bakugan from her heart.

 _"Bakugan Brawl!"_ She tossed her bakugan on her gate card. _"Pyrus Agni stand!"_

A slim bakugan on four legs stood on the gate card. with one tail out of its back, green lines flow down it's back with a scar over its left eye. His green eyes flash swiftly as it erupted in fire.

Outside of its ball form it looks even more terrifying, it resembled a fox its teeth are razors, its fur was bright red resembling fire. Yellow lines flow down its back and legs, his fur bristled in all directions like a blazing flame. Dark green eyes shined like Annabeth's at that moment, to finish it off a scar over his left eye completed his look.

"Agni power level 340 G's." Ann's video watch announced.

"Oh so we're in a battle," He said in a calm voice. "That was fast."

"Agni," Ann growled. "We must destroy him."

"Ohhh, who ticked her off," He looked around as it's eyes narrowed at Shuji who looked up in stupidity, who just realized the shit he was in, with confirmation. "So you awakened the dragon?"

"You-you really think that a small fox can scare me!" He shouted in false bravery. "Think again! Bakugan Brawl!"

"Serpeniod stand!"

A light brown snake with yellow lines and a spike like rattle.

"Serpeniod 150 G's." Ann's watch chimed in. "Let the battle commence."

"This guy is stupid," He stated, it was a fact, that was kind of funny. "He dose know that I'm twice as strong as any bakugan he has right?"

"I think he's just in shock," I answer. "Or maybe he's just that dense."

"Who are you?" He asked, Its narrowed eyes as it tried to recognize me. "I think she told me about you before, hmmmm."

"I'll tell you after the battle," I point to the girl who is almost on fire. "She looks like she wants to kill him."

"She won't have the chance!" He holds a ability card in his hand. "Ability card activate! Subterra normal Serpeniod gains 50 G's!"

"Serpeniod 200 G's." Ann's video watch chimed in

Annabeth laughed maniacal, Scarring me a little bit. I clap my hands, she jumps startled. "Bring it back Ann."

"Sorry," She blushed and looked away. "I was a little too anger."

"That's okay," I nod. "Just don't scare me like that."

"Ability card activate," Shuji yelled he threw a card towards Agni it exploded in sand right into his eyes. "Sand trap! It lowers your bakugan's power by 50G's!"

"Agni power level 290 G's." The watch cut in

"Ow!" Agni howled in pain. "That hurt idiot!"

"It's gonna hurt even more when I do this!" He grabbed one more ability card. "Ability card activate! Flash, my bakugan gians 100 G's!"

"Serpeniod 300 G's."

"I won't allow this!" Ann yelled in anger. "Gate card open _Agni's End!"_

A blazing fire entrapped Serpeniod, it's power level dropped back to it's original G power. Shuji's gate card erupted in fire and Agni's red fur seemed to glow as if on fire. "It destroys all gate cards on the field, and nullifies all ability cards my opponent used It also adds 200 G's to Agni!"

"Agni power level 340 G's." The video watch piped in. "Agni 540 G's." It continued.

"Now I activate Chaos beam!" Agni's yellow eyes turn a bright red. "It gains 200 G's!"

"Finish this Agni!" Ann swings her arm out. "Final Flame!"

Agni opened its mouth, a bright light filled his mouth. "Finish this!"

A stream of fire burst towards the poor Serpeniod. It hit sending the snake into flames, it went back into ball form with white steam coming out.

"The battle is over Ann is the winner." The watch final said something useful.

Ann grabbed Agni out of the air, with a bright smile. The anger in her eyes are gone, replaced with happiness.

"That's my skills talking!" She cheered.

I smirk at my sister. "A little cocky huh Sis?"

"Yup!"

The air whips around us as the colorful skies disappears, the world spins as the bight blue skies come back.

Shuji looks down at all of his cards on the ground, completely in shock from all of his loss.

"H-how did you beat my brother?!" Akira stuttered in shock.

 _"So they're brothers,"_ I take quick glances at both of them. _"I guess it makes since, they both look like monkeys."_

"This isn't finished kid," Shuji pointed to Ann as she jumped. "Just wait until the tournament You'll be sorry her heh!"

I step in front of my sister and glare at the monkey brothers. "Actually no you won't, she's to young I'll take you on."

"Fine, see you at the tournament!" He runs off with his little chimp brother, as he runs off I roll my eyes at what he says. "And She didn't beat me Akiar I let her win."

"Don't call me short again!" Ann yells at the two boys. She looks at me then remembers her little friend. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay I understand," she looks at me in shock. "What?"

"You're not gonna yell at me for keeping a bakugan?"

"No, I understand why you kept it from me, you thought that if you kept a bakugan that I would take it away."

"So Agni can stay?!" She asked with a bright smile, I nod my head as she jumps for joy. "Thank you Gale!"

"Oh so you're the famous Gale," Agni pipes up from on Ann's shoulder. "She talks about you as if you were you were a god."

"Well yeah," Ann stated as if was obvious. "She is she dose all of this awesome stuff! She can kick butt, she can jump on roof like it was nothing, she can go to school, she can work two jobs, she can do all of her chores, all in time to pick me up and play with me! She's more than a god!"

"Okay, Okay that's enough," I blush and look away. "Anyway that was a awesome battle."

"Yeah it was," Dan pipes up staying quite. "You rock!"

"Really!" Her bright eyes turn wide and her smile practically shine. "Dan said I rocked That's so cool!"

"Who knows, maybe when you get older you and I can be partners in the tournament Shuji was talking about."

"That would be so awesome!" She looks to Agni on her shoulder. "Did you hear that Agni!"

The fox scoffs. "Oh please, as if he could keep up."

"Well aren't you cocky," Dan laughs. "Well I got to go, see yea later guys and good luck in the tournament."

"Bye Dan!" Ann waves after him, she looks at me and is about to open her mouth when her watch vibrates. She checks it and looks confused. "Gale what is this?"

I check it, it shows me statistics of the BP she earns. "Looks like you won some bakugan points, they're the reward you get for defeating other brawlers."

"Can you get anything from bakugan points?" Ann asked.

"Yeah you can, you can buy bakugan and card-"

"Really!" Her eyes brighten up at the thought. "Where!"

"I know a store about ten minutes from h- ACK!"

I choke as she yanks on the back of my shirt and drags me from the park. "Come on, we have to go right now!"

"So, is she always like this?" Agni asked.

I pry Ann's hands from my collar, as sweet oxygen flows into my lungs. "No, just when she's excited."

"Whew," The fox breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, then maybe I can not go mad."

 _"Maybe I shouldn't mention it takes very little to get her excited."_ I snickerat my thoughts. _"I'm turning into Levi."_

We continue to walk to the store all without me knowing I left behind a part of my soul.  
******************************

We enter the store, with a _Ding_ Alice stood on a stool trying to grab a box on top on a shelf.

"Wow Alice!" Ann shouts surprising Alice, she stumbled and falls with the box in hand.

I launch forward and grab Alice with my right hand, I catch the box with my left. "You okay Alice?"

"Y-yeah I'm okay," She stands up and takes the box from my hand. "Thanks you very much."

"No prob."

"I am so sorry!" Ann bows her head in apologize. "I didn't mean to do that I was just excited!"

"It's okay," She smiled, but then looked confused. "Do you know me?"

"Not really but I follow you and the other battle brawlers online," She stops then looks at me then alice, then the floor for a few seconds. Then back to me in surprise. "Hold on you know DAN and ALICE!"

"Yeah, I know Shun and Marucho too." She walks up to me slowly and presses her nose to mine. "Yes?"

"You are now beyond, beyond a god." She whispers, I sweat drop at my sister.

"I'm really not," I laugh awkwardly. "I just go to school with them. If would I was beyond, beyond a god for this then so is everyone in Wardington High."

"Nope, I say it and mean it. You are God Among Gods!"

"Do you even know what "Among" means," Agni asked skepticism high in his voice. "I think you just stole that from me."

"I have no idea," She smiled a goofy smile. "I just thought it sounded cool!"

"So how did you guys meet?" I ask truly curious.

"Oh I met him last night," Ann answered. "I woke up from a nightmare."

* * *

 **(Annabeth POV)**

"Gale!" I look around in fear, "Gale! Where are you Gale! Gale!"

A bright light filled the room, "Ahhh, who's there!"

I grab Gales alarm clock, and look around the room for the scary things. "I have a sword, and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Funny that looks like a alarm," A funny voice called out, I chuck the alarm clock at the voice. "Ow!"

I grab the pillow and jump on the voice, "Mmhp! Wet te wo!"

I look down and see a small lump in the pillow I take my pillow off the small form. "What?"

"I said let me go but that's irrelevant now," A small fox bakugan explained. "Who are you?"

"I don't have to answer that," I replied. "You're in my room."

"Yes, but you are in the present of a God among Gods!" He shouts in pride. "I answer to no one especially a short little-"

I press my pillow on his face again, "Don't call me short!"

"Stop cat!" I press down harder. "I said stop!"

"Not until you say sorry!"

"Never!"

"Okay then!" I take the pillow off grab the bakugan. I turn on the water and make it freezing. "Last chance!"

"Never!"

"Okay," I put him under the ice cold water, He struggles in my hand. "Are you done."

"Stop it," He gurgles. "I command you!"

"I don't know what command means but it's not sorry!"

After a few more seconds he stops "Okay!"

"Okay?" I take him out of the water. "Now what do you say?"

"I'm sorry." He grumbles.

"I'm sorry for sticking you under water." I take a towel and dry him off. I walk over and place him on Gale's bed. "Hi, I'm Annabeth."

"I am Agni," He said. "Where am I?"

"You're on earth and in Gale's room."

"Not in the doom dimension," He asked I looked confused. "How did I end up here."

"I don't know," I plug in the alarm clock. "Why are you trying to get to the doom dimension?"

"I am looking for someone."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Someone close to me." He answered with the same far away look I see Gale with. "I must find him."

"I can help you," I offered. "I'm super good at finding people."

"What can a human do?" I glare at him.

"Drown you."

He laughs finding that funny. "Indeed, very well you may help me but what do you want in return?"

"A friend," I say simply. "I have Ashley, but you're funny."

"Very well If you help me find who I am looking for, I will be your friend."

I nod and smile at him, "It's a deal Agni."  
******************************

(Abigail POV)

"That's how we met," She looks at Agni. "Now I have a best friend."

"That's cute," I ruffle her hair, as guilt gnawed at my stomach knowing I wasn't their, I pause not hear a familiar sound. "Alice, I hate to ask this but can you watch Ann."

"I would be happy to," She smiles at me.

"What's wrong?" Ann asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I lie with a reassuring smile. "I just dropped something on the way here I'm going to check the park."

I raced to the park, my heart beat furiously in my chest, begging to be broken free. I look over the roads looking for the gem I held close to my heart for years. Imagines flashed through my mind, my parents, the fire, the burning, the sirens, the roof, screaming, tears, anger, sadness, pain.

Once I reached the park, my heart calms down. I see a light flash of a light blue near the fountain. I let loose a breath of relief as I tie the shoe lace around my neck, feeling the familiarity of the thing I kept close to my heart for so long

I hold the gem up to the light and study it, a roaring tornado seems to move within the gem. If You looked close enough you would see a dragon, it's teeth bared in a silent roar it's claws raised as if controlling the tornado it's blue eyes flash as if it knew it was being watched.

"A soul of a dragon huh?" I laugh darkly at myself. "I must be a dragon of sin."

A sudden white light surprised me from my thoughts, "What's going on, whoa?!"

I cover my eyes with my arm from the blinding white light, I hear a small noise from below me. A small bump to my foot alerted me, I bend down and pick up the object. As small green particles float around me. "What? A-a bakugan."

I find myself strangely entrapped, by the design on the bakugan. "Wow, I've never seen one like this before!"

The bakugan popped open in the palm of my hand, it looked surprised and in a daze. "Where am I?"

"Um, planet earth," I answered confused how he didn't where he was.

"Not in Vestrioa then?" He asked sounding both confused and disappointed.

"Who-who are you?"

"My name is Leonidas."

"Hey Leonidas, I'm Abigail Quincy, but call me Gale." A sudden idea pops into my head seemingly out of no where.

"Hey you want to partner with me?" I ask suddenly enthusiastic. "I beat we can beat anyone!"

"If I battle with you I have the chance to defeat other bakugan?" He asked perking up at my offer.

"Yeah, we'll beat 'em all!" I shout feeling surprisingly giddy.

"I sense that in this world I can only release my true power in these bakugan battles." He said more to himself than me.

"Is that a yes?" I ask as he nods slowly. I cheer then smile. "Awesome! great to met ya' partner!"

"And to you as well."

* * *

I place Leonidas in the pocket in my shirt, knowing he must be tired from the trip between worlds. He didn't object as I placed him in there, I walked to the bakugan store to save Alice from her Ann's questions.

To my surprise, as I enter the room Annabeth sitting on a stool her head on the counter snoring softly. My eyes soften seeing her so calm and peaceful as if the world was of little matter.

 _"She must have worn herself out,"_ I frown at that thought. _"I can't believe she actually woke up last night, if I had know I would have stayed with her. I'm lucky Agni was there or she might have had a panic attack."_

I walk over to the booth, as Agni looked up at me, "She fell asleep, asking Alice questions. She really admires those humans."

"Well yeah, the're super heroes in the internet world." I look around the room, wondering where the brawler in question is. "Where did Alice go?"

"She went into the backroom," he answered. "She went to make room for Annabeth."

"Oh, well I'm gonna look for her,"  
I walk over and gently pick up, my sister careful to move slowly. I place her in my arms and shift her so she is comfortable in my arms. I walk to the back a dim light shone through the space boxes scattered around the room I dodge shelves and look around.  
"Alice? Alice where are you?"

"I'm back here," she whispered back, I followed around the boxes and shelves. "I was just fixing a bed for her."

A medium sized plush bed sat on medal staffs, a red blanket covered the bed with fluffy pillows at the head. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I gently move my arms so I can tuck her into bed. "You really love your sister."

"Well yeah," I replied not looking at her. "She's the only family I have left, besides Marddy and Levi."

"Who's that?" She asked confusion deep in her eyes.

"Lets just say if it wasn't for them I'd be long gone."

She gives me a look that says she wants to know more, yet she leaves it at that. "Well, I'm glad you are here."

She turns to leave, with a click of the light the room plunges into darkness. I fop onto the bed left to mull over my thoughts, I close my eyes as images flash past my eyelids so fast as if the were moving at light speed.

A deafening scream echoed in my ears, a familiar emotion grips at my stomach as the images freeze at a burning house. I sigh as if to breath out the emotion.

"Why can't you just leave," I whisper to the darkness. "It's been nine years. The longer you stay, the longer I will fight against you."

 _"Maybe that's what I want."_ My voice whispered back in my head. _"Maybe I want to see you fight until that fire burns out, as you kick and scream I'll just laugh as you slowly lose hope of escaping me."_

I open my eyes as the feeling grows stronger, my chest constrict. I breath slowly, trying to get the feeling under control. I sit up as I grip my head as a sudden headache strikes me.

 _"Just go the_ _fuck_ _away!"_ I shout in my head. _"I just want some peace!"_

The mattress moved with a sudden creak, shocking me from my internal struggle. I turn to my sister who is curled into a ball, she clutches her head, her teeth are clenched as if in pain.

"Run...but we can't just...it's hot...it hurts...can't breath," She mumbles out under her breath, I bend down and stroke her hair. She loosens up slightly a "Run...hurt."

"Nothing can hurt us now," I whisper to her, she takes her hands off of her head. She uncurls herself as she relaxes. "Don't let it control you Annabeth, fight it show it you're stronger."

"Stronger...Okay." She relaxed even farther, until her breathing turns shallow.

I let loose a breath, and lean my head back again. I move to the head of the bed and snuggle under the blanket, I pull out my phone; set an alarm for 7:40 and place it on the desk next to the bed. I hear a light wobble and Agni appears at the foot of the bed.

"You don't have to watch over her now," I let out a small yawn. "I just calmed her down."

"I see," He looked at me closely, as of he was examining me. "Why were you not there last night? You seem to care about this girl a lot."

"This girl is Annabeth, and of course I care about her she's my sister," I snuggle into the blanket. "Lets just say, I was gone that night because I care about her. I would like to thank you for being there for her."

"I believe that is what the word "friend" means." He stated. "I gave my word to be her friend until I found the one I lost."

"I would hope that you're going to stay after you find this "One you lost" She really likes you."

"Many do," He commented cockily.

I laugh as a person pops into my head, "You remind me of a friend, I hope the world is ready for a bakugan Levi."

"Excuse you?"

"Oh nothing," My eyes grow heavy and my body slips further into the darkness. "I hope Leonidas isn't as arrogant as you."

"Who..."

His voice fades out as I slip into a black abyss where my dreams and nightmares lie.

* * *

I wake up to a blaring alarm on my phone, Abigail pulls the blanket over her head in her sleep to ignore the sound. I quickly reach over and turn off the alarm. I softly try to get out of the bed-

"I see you're awake," A gruff voice startled me a I fell out of the bed onto my chest. "OW!"

"Oh sorry," I take Leonidas out of my shirt pocket. "I kind of forgot you were there."

"I suspect as much," The green bakugan sighed. "Who is that human?"

I look behind me and see a lightly snoring Annabeth. "That 'human' is my little sister Annabeth."

"I see, and that bakugan?" I moves his neck to the red and gold bakugan by her face. "Can we battle him?"

"Eventually," I haul my little sister on my back and place Leonidas on my shoulder. "For now though, we have to get home."

"Home?"

I grab my phone off of the desk and stick it in my pocket. "Yes home, the place humans and bakugan live."

"Do not speak to me as if I am a child." He commands, "I was simply asking where your home is."

"Oh, sorry about that we live about ten minutes from here," I lug Annabeth out of the room. I search around the store for a certain orange haired girl. "Huh, I guess she went home, I guess I have to thank her tomorrow."

"Who are you in debated to?" Leonidas asked in a somewhat angry tone.

I laugh at my bakugan's tone. "Saying 'thank you' isn't being "in debated" to anyone. It just means you are thankful for someone's kind act."

"Thankful...thankful." He tested the words on his tongue as if he never heard them before. "Hump, ridiculous humans."

"Well as one of those "ridiculous humans" I would appreciate it if you would help me look for a way out."

"How about this," H floats over to a black keypad. "It has a code next to it."

I open the door the the store using a number I found next to the keypad. The door opens with a _swish,_ and I step out into the cool night breeze. "Wow, I guess you were right."

"Of course."

I smirk at him. "Cocky, little guy aren't you."

"Not entirely," He denies. "I just take recognition when it is deserved."

"Whatever," A shiver runs down my spine as a breeze blows by. "You can jump into my pocket, if it's to cold for you."

"The cold dose not faze me." He stated as it was a fact.

I roll my eyes at the bakugan. "Okay macho."

Annabeth shivers, apparently feeling the cold in her sleep. I wiggle out of my jacket, leaving my bandages bare to the cold. Making sure not to wake up Annabeth, I place her on the ground for a split second and place the jacket on her. I lug her on my back again and put Agni in the jacket pocket. I place my sister back on my back and continue walking down the street.

"Are you not cold?" Leonidas asked perched on my shoulder.

"Nah, I've dealt with worse." I lied, my breath comes out in little white puffs. "I lived in Alaska for a year."

"Hmmm," He seemed to not believe me but let it go. "Very well."

"When we get home, you do have to get in my pocket."

"Why?"

"My uncle, Asher Quincy, doesn't like anything that has to do with bakugan. He sees it as a waste of time, money, and energy." I explain. I turn my head and mutter under my breath. "As well as anything that has to do with our happiness or any emotion other than pain."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing."

* * *

On the way home Leonidas agreed to stay in my pocket, I assume he fell asleep again because he was quite the rest of the walk. We reach the front pouch I checked my phone as it flashed 8:02.

 _"Oh no,"_ I take a good long look at the house and see the kitchen lights still on. I blanch in fear. _"Oh dear god no, not tonight any night but tonight."_

I look at Annabeth from the corner of my eye. _"I can't let him see her."_

I move towards the tree on the side of my house. I grab on one branch while holding Annabeth with the other, I climb up one branch at a time until I reach my room window. I crouch on a study branch near my window.

I move closer trying to reach the window, I grasp onto the cool surface and pull it open thankful I never lock it. I jump inside my room, and let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding.

I place Annabeth on my bed and tuck her in, she shifts slowly yet doesn't wake up.

 _"If this wasn't her I would have called a ambulance by now,"_ I laugh at my thoughts. Then grimaced at the on coming hell. _"Hit me with your best shot Asher."_

I reach into my shirt pocket and pick up the sleeping Leonidas, I place him on the drawer next to my bed behind the alarm clock to be sure he wasn't seen. I jump out the open window and make sure to close it so my room doesn't get cold. I climb down the tree and land softly on my feet, I walk to the front door and keep my mind blank.

I take a deep breath to steel my nerve, I open the door fast to see Asher sitting on the same couch he always is, he sitting there smoking a cigarette.

He blows out a puff of smoke, then moves his head to meet my eyes. His face is calm and emotionless, while his eyes are cold and dark.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked his voice holding a mellow tone.

"Yes," I replied grimly, conforming that I knew what I was doing when I entered the house. "Can we keep it short today, I have homework."

"You didn't have about that coming late did you," He walks over, and blows out a puff of smoke in my face. I straighten up making my eyes grow cold. "Oh well, I guess I will."

He puts out his cigarette in the ash tray next to the couch. He starts walking to the kitchen, I follow wordlessly trying to calm my beating heart.

He takes a key out of his pocket and opens a white door in the back of the kitchen _._ It creeks open as if mocking me with anticipation, it shows wooden steps leading into a dark room.

He moves so I can go down first, the wooden steps creek under my weight. Each step seems deafening as we descend further into the darkness, as we reach the bottom he flips on the switch illuminating hell...

I slowly open the door to my room, each step sends a shock wave of pain through my body. Annabeth sleep peaceful on my bed unaware of suffering, I guessed Agni woke up because he sat on my desk next to my alarm.

I move slowly over to my bathroom and open the medicine cabinet, I move aside the extra objects and find my pain medication. I throw one of the small pink pills into my mouth and swallow it.

I glace at my alarm and see a bright red 8:32 on the box.

 _"I guess he did cut it short,"_ I think absent mindlessly. I then walk over to my book bag. _"I guess I could start on my homework."_

I bend over to grab my bag, as pain shoots through me. I bite my lip from screaming out, and clench my eyes to stop the tears.

 _"Remember to move slowly,"_ I remind myself as I move more slowly and grab my book bag. _"Now slowly stand up."_

I walk over to my desk and move my laptop, I pull out a pencil out of my pocket (I have a odd habit of that).

"Now let's start with math..."

About an hour later, I stand up and stretch my arms over my head. The pain my back is a dull feeling now, I check my alarm and see a bright red 9:42.

I check to see if Ann was still asleep, I see her toss and turn in my bed. Sweat drips down her face as she kicks the blankets off her body.

 _"Three nightmares in two days,"_ I stand up and walk over to the bed. _"I might need to have a talk with her."_

I place a hand on her shoulder and gently shake her, "Ann, Ann, Annabeth!"

Her eyes launch open, she tries to jump off the bed; I grab her and hold her close to my chest. She struggles in my arms, I rock her back and forth rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"The pain, you were screaming. I-I ran but- Gale I heard them burn." She starts to sob on my shoulder, and clutch me closer. "What's wrong with me!"

"Nothing Ann," I pull her back so she can face me. "You're just having some bad dreams, you can talk to me if you have any problems you know that right?"

She hesitates looks at Agni who I didn't even know was awake. He nods then looks at me. "It's just that...You come home late, you always take care of me, cook, clean, and any time Uncle Asher gets mad at me you protect me. What if the demons take you away."

"Is that why you're having these bad dreams? You think that I'm gonna burn alive? What brought this on?" I ask afraid to know the answer.

"You whispered it once in your sleep," She looked away guilty. "You said the demons took mommy and daddy away."

I blanched at that, the feeling clawing it's way up. I squash it before it could get too strong, I shake my head trying to focus.

"Annabeth,I want you to listen very carefully," She picks her head up her eyes wet with tears, her eyes gaze into mind full of hope. " . _NEVER._ . I will be here whenever you need me. What I said that night was just a bad dream, Mommy and Daddy are safe in heaven. So, are you okay now?"

She nods slowly absorbing my words, "Do you promise?"

"I beyond promise, I soul swear." I rub my eyes until they burn, I blink as a rebellious tear drops onto my hand. "I, Abigail Quincy, swear to always be here when Annabeth Quincy needs me. This contract binds me by my heart and soul."

I take the tear and wipe it on my heart. "There, now if I break this promise I will become broken, a soul without reason to live."

"Thank you Gale," She hugged me closer, and whispered in my shoulder. "Can you sing to me?"

I nod and place Ann on the bed, I tuck her in tightly. I then walk over and grab a guitar from my closet. I move my desk chair and sit on the edge of the bed.

"Annabeth, I know sometimes things can be scary but I want you to know you and I are always gonna be safe."

 _I remember tears streaming down your_ _face_  
 _When I said, "I'll never let you go"_  
 _When all those shadows almost killed your light_  
 _I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"_  
 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Don't you dare look out your window darling_  
 _Everything's on fire_  
 _The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
 _Hold onto this lullaby_  
 _Even when the music's gone_  
 _Gone_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _The sun is going down_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _No one can hurt you now_  
 _Come morning light_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound_

 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
 _La La (La La)_  
 _La La (La La)_  
 _Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
 _La La (La La)_

 _Just close your eyes_  
 _You'll be alright_  
 _Come morning light,_  
 _You and I'll be safe and sound..._

 _Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh_ _._

Her closed eyes and her shallow breathing indicated she was asleep. I press my lips to her forehead and smile at her. "Don't worry Ann, just a little longer and we can get out of here. We can get the help we need and we can be safe."

I walk over to my closet and dig around the clothes deep into my closet, I grab a bright red blank. I place it in Annabeth hands she smiles and clutches it to her chest.

 _"This was probably the reason she couldn't sleep," S_ he snuggle into my blanket as I notice Agni watching me. _"Has he been awake this whole time?"_

"Dose she do this often?" He asked gazing at the girl in the bed. "You seem to be use to this."

"No, in fact she normally sleeps in her own room, but the timed it dose happen you get use to it fast." I wake back over to the closest and dig through it again. "I need you to do me a favor Agni."

"What is that?"

"I need you to watch over Annabeth again tonight, I have something important to take care of and I can't do it." I call back while searching behind a bin. "She shouldn't wake up again tonight, but I want to be safe."

"Sure," He answers. "What is it you have to do?"

"I will one day."

I find a black full face Victorian mask with a blue tear drops, under a slim black body suit with black combat boots. I walk into the bathroom and put on the outfit with some black leather gloves.

"Okay so I have a new client," I speak out loud. "I should get going."

Under a loose plank in the middle of the floor hides a sword sheath on a belt, with a red and black hilt sticking out, under a dark green cloak.

I clip on the belt and throw the cloak over my shoulders, showing off a majestic black dragon it's face in a horrific snarl and just like my necklace loos as if it is read to jump out at you. I throw the hood over my bandanna leaving only my steel cold eyes to be shown.

I open the window letting a cold damp breeze blow on my face. I was about to jump on the branch when a gruff voice echoes.

"I'm coming with you," Leonidas demands. "I wish not to stay here."

"Are you sure Leo?" I ask making sure he knew what he was asking. "You may not like what you see, there will be blood."

"You have just encouraged me more." He state with a smile in his voice. "The thrill of combat is something I crave."

"Okay..." I pick him up and place him on my shoulder. "Just be warned you asked for this."

He nods and I smile at him through my mask "Welcome to our life Leonidas and Agni."

With that I jump out the window to complete my task.

* * *

 ***Man you guys may not like this story but I for one enjoyed writing it so update on my life I am officially 16 I have a driving test coming up and with Christmas coming up I still have to shop so don't be surprised if this Story take a while to update.**

*Howl* Goodbye my pack.


	2. A Day in a Killer's Life

***Sorry it took so long. I beg of you guys to stick with me okay? I try my hardest to get this out as fast as I can, but this story is _long._ Plus I have to look stuff up, like gate cards and things like that so don't quit on me alright. Let's get this hunt started.***

* * *

 **(Abigail POV)**

I jumped from roof to roof, the cool air biting my skin. My black clothes blending with the night, my blue eyes shining under the moonlight from under the white mask. A bright green bakugan sat perched on my shoulder.

"Where are we going," Leonidas asked. "We are jumping on the roofs in the dead night."

"You wanted to come," I stated. "Don't get mad at me, because you're bored."

"I'm not angry," His gruff voice countered. "I am just stating my curiosity."

"Ah, well we're here now," A lone ally stood in my view, shrouded in darkness as if hiding the sins held inside. "He should be here in a minute."

I stand on the roof of a abandoned apartment building, the moonlight shines onn my green cloak. "I want you to promise me something okay?"

"It depends on the request, If it is unreasonable I will deny it." I laugh at his blunt reply "What is it?"

"I want you to swear, everything that is seen here will not leave here." I pick him up take off my mask and look him in the eye. "I have a life at home, I only do this because All of my options have run out. I do not do this for fun, nor pleasure. The only reason you are here is because you are my partner. So I will ask you now, Are you sure you want to see this? Because if you aren't ready I will take you home."

He sighs, "My life was in darkness all well, I understand your reason for a secret. I will follow you, even if it is only for amusement."

"I will accept that," I jump off the roof and onto the concrete softly below. "Just be warned, it will not be pretty."

"I will accept any trouble I will get myself into," He transforms into his ball form and I put him on my shoulder under my cloak. "I will remain in here."

 _ **Warning! All images read here are graphic. If you are squeamish, you might want to skip it.**_

I slip my mask back on and walk into the ally, "I am here."

A man comes out of the shadows, his blue eyes shift back and forth as if waiting for someone to jump out. His black hair was a mess it looked dry and cracked. He had stains all over his shirt, and his pants were torn.

"D-do you know-know what to do," He stuttered out. "I-I don't want any trace left."

"Sir I am a completely professional," I answer masking my voice making it sound like a mans. "I only hope you remember my rules. No children, No parents, No elderly, and No spouses or anyone dating."

I walk closer to the man, I draw my sword and point it to his throat. "What-What are-"

"Relax say in a soft voice His eyes widen at his name. "I just want to make my point clear, If you break any of my rules. Not only will I kill you, but I will make your life hell before I do. I will break you financially, socially, emotionally, and mentally. Then when you are begging for death, I will drag it out to make you suffer. Now I am giving you a chance, walk away. I will tell no one of this meeting, and you will get off Scot free."

"I want to," He said with certainty in his voice. "I must do this...for my wife."

I put my sword back into my sheath, "Well that is very noble , but you know this is unrecoverable. Once this is done there is no going back.

"What am I paying you for," He snapped at me. "Just get it done!"

"Fair enough," I shrug and walk off. "I will come back here within the hour, I will have proof."

I run and continue to jump on the roofs, disappearing in the night. Until I come to a man on street, he was next to a bar in bright red neon lights it rea _d:Fussy's best drinks and girls._ The whole street was empty besides a me, him and the few who stumbled out of the bar.

He was bald man who stood under a street lamp. He had his hand in his pocket, his blue eyes scanned the area To a normal person he was probably waiting for a ride or maybe waiting for his friends but if you were to look closer his eyes were off. Almost as if it held something primal... evil.

 _"Ota Yang, thirty three years old. Divorced seventeen years. No close family is speak of, convicted for three years for sexual harassment."_ I finish my inner monologue. _"Now, let's hope I can get through this to actually get some sleep_."

He saw a girls walk out of the bar with, who I could guess was her friend, One was Brunette and obviously drunk. The other was a Blond holding up the Brunette.

The blond had green eyes and pale skin, she looked about my age maybe a year older. She had on a on black shorts with a white short sleeve top and black sneakers.

The brunette had green eyes, she had on a low cut V-cut dress and flats. Which lead me to believe she was having a night out, got drunk and and the blond had to drag her home.

"Come on Cassie we need to go home," The blond said supporting the brunette. "God, why did you have to come here..."

"But I don't wanna," The blond whined. "I wanna keep *Hiccup* Paaartttying!"

"Well I want to go home and sleep, but I have to drag your ass home!" The blond snapped. "You so owe- Ahhh come on!"

Cassie suddenly threw up all over the side of the road, "I feel icky."

"No frickn' du-"

"Do you girls need some help," Ota asked, The blond jumped and look at him. "You guys look like you need some."

The blond looks at Ota with suspicion, but gives him a polite smile. "No thanks we're good."

"Oh but I insist," Ota stepped closer to the blond. "I really want to, you girls are in no possion to walk home. What kind of man would I be to let two girls walk alone at night?"

"Thank you but were fine," The blond walk over to her friend who has stopped puking. Throwing her arm over her shoulder "Come on Cassie."

"Let me at least walk you to your car," Ota offered. "I won't take no for a answer."

"Oh alright," The blond sighed. "Come on Cassie."

They walked to a midnight blue Porsche. The blond put her friend in, who almost instantly fell asleep in the front seat.

"Don't move," Ota put a gun to her head. "If you speak or move I'll kill you."

They walk into a dark ally with a trashcan in the back. I follow in the shadows. He stops and orders the girl to take off her clothes, she let's out a terror filled sob.

"P-please don't do th-" Ota slaps her across the face with the butt of his gun. "St-stop please!"

"Shut the hell up slut!" He whispers and puts the gun to her head. "If you speak anymore I'll kill you!"

I growl silently, " _I to have to get that gun away from him...wait Leonidas!"_

"Leo, I need your help." I take him in my hand and he looks up at me with questioning eyes. "See that trash can? I need you to roll over and bang on it."

"You understand I am putting my life in danger for a weak human who can't protect herself?"

"Please Leonidas,"I whisper as Ota places her hand on her breast. "Help me out, and don't think of it as that. Think of it as taking out a armed man using tactics."

That seemed to peak his interest, because he goes back into ball form and slips past the two. He starts to bang himself repeatedly on the can making enough noise to surprise them both.

The blond opens her mouth the speak but Ota cuts her off, He covers her mouth with his hand. He whispers in her ear.

"Shut the hell up," He puts the gun to her back to hide it. "Can you come back l-"

He dosen't get the chance to finish. I grab the gun with my right hand, and stab him with my sword with my left.

I lean close to his trembling form and whisper in his ear, " _You are a sick man. I hope you land in a bottomless hole, because hell is to good for you."_

I rip my sword out of his stomach, and the girl launches out of his arms in fear. He reaches for her a bloody hand reaches out stretched in fear, a scared man reaching out for help as his life flashes before his eyes.

He looks up at me, his face wondering _why him?_ He opens his mouth, probably to beg for his life, the only thing that comes out is a crimson liquid. I gaze right back at him, no sympathy in my eyes.

In one swift movement I sever his head from his body, the fear in his eyes fleeting in a instant. His eyes turn cold as his inner tornado disperse of life into nothingness.

I glare at my sword as his blood drips from it, in a quick movement I splatter his blood onto the wall effortlessly cleaning my blade.

I hear the chattering of teeth, I look at the now petrified blond and my eyes soften. I take a step towards her and she opens her mouth to scream in fear.

I launch forward and cover her mouth with my hand, She lets out a muffled howl of fear into my hand. I try to keep my voice soft and reassuring, "Shhhh, Shhh calm down. I need you to calm down okay? I am not gonna hurt you, I only came here for him. Now. I'm gonna take my hand away slowly and when I do I need you to tell me your name."

I take my hand away hesitantly ready to put it back when I need to, she trembles and I nod when she doesn't scream. "Ma-ma-mattie, my nam-name is Ma-mattie."

"Okay Mattie, my name is Bella. I am gonna bring you to your friend now, I'm gonna call you a cab. Because you are in no position to drive."

 _"Because of you," A voice echos in my head. "You traumatized this girl!"_

I ignore the voice and look back at the horrified Mattie. I remember she is shirt and braless. I look over and see her clothes are torn and I curse under my breath.

 _"I can't let her go home like that, and I can't let her wear the almost rapist clothes."_ A idea pops into my head that I don't like. _"One of three things will happen if I let her borrow my clothes. She could tell her parent where she got it from and I could get arrested, she could- no wait she will call the police and tell them what happened and they could get skin and hair cells from my clothes and I could get arrested. Or she could just burn my clothes and I could be let off the hook."_

I bite my lip in anger and my hand flies up to m amulet, only to grab air. I start to panic when I remember that I left it at home, I get a idea when I realize that. "Mattie do you have any clothes in your car?"

Her head snaps up as she realized I'm addressing her. Her voice has calmed down a but not that much, "Y-yeah, my fam-family and I-I go camping. S-so I have c-clothes in there."

Wordlessly, I throw my cloak over her shoulder and whisper in her ear. "Hold on."

I sweep her up in my arms and run in the shadows to keep people from seeing her.

We reach the car and I set her down gently; I turn around to give her the illusion of privacy. I hear shuffling of clothes and I take the opportunity to send a e-mail to the cab company.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around, Mattie has on a T-shirt and jeans. She hand me my cloak, I reach into my pants and hand her one hundred dollars. "That should be enough to get where you want to go, Goodbye."

I turn around to walk away, "Wait."

I turn around before I can protest, she lifts up my mask and presses her lip against mine. I stiffen up in shock and as fast as it came they left. "Thank you."

"Your-your welcome." I stutter out fixing my mask. I bow to her and run off into the shadows.

I run back into the ally with only one going through my head.

 _"I kissed a girl. I **kissed** a girl. **I KISSED A FUCKING GIRL!** "_

I get back into the ally and pick up Leonidas, "Thanks Leo."

He just lets out a hum and reverted back into his ball form. I place him back under my cloak, and walk over to the headless Ota.

I search his freezing cold corpse. I find his wallet and open it find his I.D and five hundred dollars.

 _"It's not like he needs it now."_ I put the money in my back pocket, and the wallet in the front. _"Now maybe I can go home and get some sleep."_

I jump onto the closest roof I can, and continue to jump. Leaving the decapitated mess of Ota's body for the cops to find. The next morning someone will find his lifeless eyes gazing up at the sky in fear, his mouth open in a silent scream.

* * *

I come to the ally to find , he fixed his appearance so he doesn't look so guilty. Wordlessly I toss the empty wallet to him he fumbles with it and looks inside his eyes widen and tears run down his face.

" _Probably in shock that he murdered someone, well it's not like he can take it b-"_

"Thank you," I look at him in shock. "Thank you so much...now she can rest in peace."

He runs up and hugs me I awkwardly pat his back. _"Huh I guess I found a client with a soul...well I guess it was due to happen one day."_

* * *

After taking Ann back in her bed hiding my stuff, and getting in my pajamas. I put the twelve thousand dollars into the package with the rest of the money I saved up, over the years.

I collapse onto my bed, my nightgown flowing around me. I let out a exhausted sigh and look at my alarm clock, it's bright red numbers mock me flashing 12:32.

 _"I guess this one took a while longer then I thought."_ I let out a groan in anger. I roll over, and set my alarm for 6:30. _"I still have to get up get ready for school, Cook breakfast, get Ann to school on time, and get to school on time."_

* * *

The alarm went off earlier then I would like, then again it always does, I roll over and slam down on my alarm in anger.

I lie down in bed for a few more minutes, just enjoying the silence...Until it was ruined by the snooze wearing off, I groan in sorrow and get out of bed.

I slam off my alarm, and move to start my routine. I finish tying my bandanna over my head, when my alarm goes off again.

"God damn it," A voice yells in anger. "Turn that Fucking thing off!"

"Sorry Leo," I rush to turn my alarm off. "I forget that pressing the snooze button isn't the same as turning the thing off."

"What is that thing," He ask turning into his original form. "Its too loud."

"It's the humans worst necessity. The alarm clock." I do a creepy ghost voice at the end. "It wakes us humans up for the day."

I put him in my shirt pocket, I grimace as pain flares up my back with each step. I walk over to the bathroom open up the medicine cabinet; pop a small pink pill in my mouth I walk over to the door and swing my bag over my shoulder.

"What was that," A muffled Leonidas asked. "That thing you put in your mouth."

"Oh that, it was some pain medicine I need to when the pain becomes unbearable." I answer walking into the kitchen, I walk over to the fridge and look inside. "So what are you hungry for?"

"I have no need for your food," He scoffed at the very nature of eating food. "I am only fueled by battles."

"Then I guess you won't be eating these scrambled eggs," I crack six eggs into a bowl. I search the cabinets for the right seasoning. "Let's see. Salt, Pepper, quarter teaspoon of sugar, and butter."

I mix the ingredients in the bowl, after I was done I place a pan on the stove; spray it with non-stick cooking butter. I pour the eggs in the pan and walk away for a second to get that crisp taste.

I grab four pieces of pumpkin spice bread, and pop them in the toaster in a medium heat. I then move to the fridge grab a gallon of whole milk and pour two glasses.

I return to my eggs and mix the for about fifteen minutes, pour them on two plates. I set them on the table with two sets of toast on each plate, finally I put the milk on the table fill one with chocolate syrup stir it until it turned brown and put a straw in it.

I admire my work with a proud smile. Steps come barreling down the stairs, fiery red hair came into view, "Gale I'm hungry."

"Well you came at the right time," She saw the food; she launched towards the chair and was ready to dig in. "Wait! Are your teeth brushed?"

"Yes."

"Hands washed?"

"Yup."

"Room clean?"

"Yeah."

"Okay," I nod. "Say grace then you can eat."

She bows her head and mumbles a quick prayer, she picks up her fork and looks at me expectantly. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

I take a look around the room for the first time and frown in anger.

Beer cans litter the floor, stains all over the rug and white gunk are all over the living room. The stench of man, pot, and sperm permeates the air. I look in the kitchen and see dishes piled up in the sink.

"I'm gonna clean up first," I answer. "Don't worry you just eat."

"But-"

"I can just eat at school," I slide my meal towards her. "You just eat, you didn't have dinner last night."

"Neither did you," She countered. "I'm don't wanna eat while you clean."

"It's fine Ann trust me," I and look at the clock on the stove, in green numbers it read 6:52, "I may have time to do both."

I grab some cleaning supplies, and put some gloves on. Reluctantly Ann starts eating her meal.

I throw the last can in the trash, I plop down on the couch in exhaustion. I let out a breath in relief I check the stove, it flashed a 7:35. "I think I have sometime."

I packed us some lunch and checked the clock, 7:45, "Ann it's time to go!"

"Okay," She puts her colored pencils in her backpack and hides whatever she was drawing. "I'm ready!"

She walks to the door and puts on her shoes. I bend down and she gets on my back, I walk out the door and down the road. "What were you hiding?"

"I can't tell you," She giggles. "Where's Leo?"

"In my pocket I guess he fell asleep," I look up at her from the corner of my eye. "Where's Agni?"

She leans closer to my ear and whispers, "He's in my backpack I'm gonna show him to the kids in school."

"Oh," I come to the road with the construction. "Well hold on!"

* * *

After dropping Ann of at school, I actually had enough time to walk to school, which I was increasingly happy about, I met Marddy at the gates.

"What's up Marddy," I shake his pull him in a quick hug. "Do you know what you have today?"

He takes his schedule and starts walking towards the school, "Britian Literature, AP Algebra, Piano, and Film appreciation You?"

I pull out mine and continue to walk with him, "American Literature, Spanish two, Piano,Violin, and Astronomy. Cool we have-"

A sound fills my ears; I stop in my tracks in shock. Marddy looks confused until he hears it too. Tears fall down my faces as thoughts enter my mind.

* * *

 **Two men beat up a boy as snow falls from the sky, Blood splatters on the freshly fallen snow. The boy sits there a cocky smile on his face.**

 _"Is that all?" The boy asked mockingly. "I thought you bitches were supposed to be strong."_

 _"Shut the hell up!" One of the boys swing his bat onto the boy's head. I hear hears a sickening **crunch** and scream out in fear for the boy. "That's what you get for being friend with this bitch! You're a nothing!"_

 _"Oh really," The boy slowly gets up blood streams down his face. "Then why am I not dead yet huh? Come on kill me bitches!"_

 _"Stop please," I shout in fear. I struggle against the chains that held me to a mental pole. I look on helplessly as more blood splatters. "No more! Leave him alone!"_

 **After the vicious beating. A dog found us the next day covered in snow halfway to death. We where in the hospital for three weeks in ICU.**

I sat in a pure white night gown in a dark room, a dusty piano sat next to me. I hold the knife in my left hand shakily, I continue to stare blankly at my right wrist.

 _ **"Just one flick and it will be over,"**_ I move the knife to my wrist. ** _"They can all be normal again and I can see mom and dad. Just on fl-"_**

The door to the room burst open; the boy stares at me without a word he walks over to the piano and starts to play a song I haven't heard before.

I sit there in awe of his music, as it ends I drop the knife and sob in my hands.

A warm embrace fills me, _"I will kill you myself if you try that again_."

 _"Thank you,_ " I whisper in his chest _. "Thank you Levi."_

* * *

I drop my schedule and run towards the piano, " _He's here no way! I'm gonna have both my knight and my prince with me I won't be alone anymore!"_

I burst open the door to a pitch black room, A shadow jumps in surprise. The lights flick on and I was able to see his face.

He had messy blond hair with bangs that falls above his deep blue eyes, pearly skin. He had a chiseled strong face. He wore a dark blue vest and a green undershirt with a heart with wings and blue jeans. He had on a Bakugan belt and silver cross earrings.

"L-Levi?" I ask in awe. Dropping my bag. "Is that really you?"

He stands up and cuffs my hands in his, he bends down on one knee and gazes up at me. When he spoke it was with a Australian accent. "My sweet queen, I have waited a whole three agonizing years to gaze in those crystal blue eyes. I had our sweet memories together to hold me over, oh how I missed you so."

"You're still the same," I giggle at him. "Give me a hug."

He stand and embraces me in one of his deep hugs. A knocking breaks us apart, and Marddy enters the room. "I still don't understand why you do this."

"Because I can," We break our embrace. "I don't want anyone defiling my queen. If I have to act like we're dating then so be it!"

"I'm so glad you guys are back." I feel a struggling Leonidas. "Hold on there someone I want you to meet."

"What the hell where you doing," Leonidas asked in anger. "I almost died in there- Who are these humans?"

"Leonidas, Levi and Marddy. Levi and Marddy Leonidas." I wave my hand in introduction. I put him on my right shoulder. "This guy is my Bakugan partner, and Leo this are my two best friend in the world."

"It's nice to meet you sir Leonidas," Levi dose a goofy bow. "I hope you treat our queen with care."

"Queen," Leo looks up at me curiosity in his voice. "Are you of royal descent?"

"Now it's just a goofy thing he says," I say with a laugh. "Marddy always tell him to stop that. I just accept it."

"A prince is nothing without his queen to guide him! So I will say your mine even if Knight Marddy denies it!"

"I didn't even know you played bakugan," Marddy looked at me in curiosity, Unaffected by Levi's behavior. "I thought you would have your nose in the books by now."

I shrug. "Well it's a fun thing to do, and it helps pass the time."

"It's also a chance to add some happiness to my life," I push that thought from my mind as soon as it enters. "Now is not the time for that."

"Do you guys play?"

"Actually..." Levi trails off and reaches into his pocket. "M'lady I would like you to meet the second most wonderful woman in my life."

He pulls out a blue Bakugan, She had green eyes and wings popping out of her back. She has a soft voice and sweet voice, it was like hearing sweet Caramel.

"H-hello my-my name is Ula," She bows her head in respect. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hello Ula," I bow to her in greeting. "My name is Abigail Quincy, and this is Leonidas."

He looks at her as if she was a monster and I glare at him. "Leo be nice."

"Hello." He finally says in his gruff voice.

"What about you Marddy," I look to him. "Do you have a partner?"

"Actually I do," He reaches into his book bag pocket and pulls grips something in his hand. "Sephtis isn't much of a talker though."

"I deal with him," I flick my head toward Leonidas. "I can handle another anti-social Bakugan."

He takes out a black Bakugan with red eyes; he stood on four legs and had red lines running down it's back. He gazed at Leonidas, Leonidas gazed back they nod as if finishing a secret conversation.

Levi throw a arm around my shoulder. "Sooo how about it wanna have a quick battle."

"Class starts in..." I check my phone. "Ten minutes, besides did you do your homework?"

Levi's eyes widen, He grips me shirt in fear "Shit! Help me! If mom finds out I didn't do my homework I'm a dead man!"

"How did you even pass second grade," I sigh at my hopeless friend. "I've done you're homework since I can remember. How did you survive three years."

"Oh I have my ways," He gives a cocky smirk. "The ladies love to help me."

"You are such a douche," Marddy says and flicks him in the head. "How do girls fall for you?"

"Have you seen me," He replies.

"I'm awesome. I can cook, clean, do sports, I'm brave, I'm a bad boy-"

"You're also a boy who has eight minutes, to finish his homework," Marddy points out. "You know doesn't tolerate lateness."

"Shit Help," He gazes up at me with big puppy dog eyes. "Pretty please."

I look back at him not impressed, "You know my price."

He grumbles and pulls two twenty dollar bills from his pocket. "You're a heartless queen."

"At least I do my homework," I replied smugly pocketing the cash. "Now what do you have to do."

"Art stuff," He pulls out a crumpled up paper and hands it to me. "I need to draw something of beauty and the teacher said no vulgar crap."

I take my color pencil from my bag and place the paper on the piano. I let my mind take over; I flow with the pencils just drawing what my heart tells me. I put my pencil down and look at what I drew.

It was a red and white tipped rose in a field of emerald grass, over head the silver moon shines down eclipsing the rose in a soft glow. I hand him the picture and he takes it with a smile.

He gives me a warm hug and spins me around. "Oh my sweet princess, I love you so!"

"Stop it!" Leo, Ula, and I shout getting dizzy. He instantly lets us go and I grip the piano for support.

"Sorry guys," He blushes. "I really am grateful."

"Are all humans like this," Leo asked me. "I'm really confused, why are you so loud."

"Levi doesn't really count as a human," Marddy answer Leo. "He is more of a...I can't really say maybe a...half rabbit half wolf...that had too much sugar. The way he lust after women fits the wolf. The way he is way to enthusiastic fits the rabbit."

"Master Levi do you really lust after women," Ula asked in shock. "I thought you just liked them."

"Oh please," I laugh at that. "Levi may talk a big game but he's a-"

Levi's hand covers my mouth before I can say anything more, "You will say nothing more."

The bell rings alerting us at the time, I pry my mouth from Levi's hands and scream "Crap!"

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

We all grab our bags and run out of the piano room, throwing quick goodbyes over our shoulders.

I run up and down the halls abandoned halls glancing at my schedule that I picked up on the way and at the door numbers

 _"322..."_ I look at the closest door on my floor 103. _"Oh Come the FUCK ON!"_

I run up the stairs and down the halls until the wind is knocked out of me. I crumple on the floor in pain clutching my stomach. Leonidas rolls on the floor behind me.

I look up at my attacker, It was Penny she glares down at me with that sinister smirk. "Aww did I hurt you?"

I stand up, I walk over to Leonidas and put him in the front part of my bag. I whisper before he can protest. "I'll get you before lunch."

A blinding pain shoots through my head and my bag spiraling away from me. "Who the hell are you whispering to?"

I don't answer her and just stand, she was about a few inches shorter than me. I try to walk past her, when a fist is drives into my stomach. "Answer me Killer! What you think not talking is gonna save you from the cops."

I fall to the floor and her sneaker is put to my face. Again I don't say anything, _"Just go away, I need to get to class-"_

"Hey!" A smooth voice yells Penny jump and I freeze in fear. "What the Hell are you doing!"

Penny runs away before she's caught. Feet pound on the floor and try to run after her I grip the pants of the person before he gets to far.

"Stop," I whisper looking up at my savior. "Please Shun. just leave it alone."

His hazel eyes gaze down at me in shock, "You're bleeding."

I touch my forehead and frown. "Of all the places she could have cut it had to be my forehead."

I get up and grab my bag, ignoring the blood dripping down my head. "You don't know what that was about. I started the fight and she was just defending herself. I've gotta go to class."

I try to walk past him, he grabs my arm but I snatch it back and glare at him. "Look, I really don't need your help. Just ignore it and pretend this didn't happen. Can you do me this kindness."

I guess he calmed down because his calm eyes were back, something flashed in his eyes. What I could just guess was a mixture of understanding and reluctance. "If you go to class like that people are going to ask questions."

"I know I already have a story for that," I turn nod my head to him. "Thank you, for understanding."

He just turns and walks with me down the hall, I look at him in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Class." He answered simply.

"Your class wouldn't happen to be American Literature room 322 would it?" He nods and I groan. "Look, can you just tell the teacher I tripped in the hall."

He nods wordlessly, we enter the classroom and all the eyes fall on us. The teacher looks at my for head and his eyes widen in surprise. "Are you okay Miss!"

The teacher was a round man, with blue eyes and a small beard, He had on a polo shirt and slacks. With brown loafers.

"Oh, I'm fine." I put on a innocent mask and laugh it off. "I tripped in the hall. This happens a lot, Shun here was nice enough to take me to this room. Thank you Shun."

He nods wordlessly and goes to take his seat, I walk in front of the class and bow in greeting. I put a goofy smile on my face to make me seem dense. "Yo, my name is Abigail Quincy. Nice to meet you!"

I take a look around the room happy with the result. Everyone had a look of awkwardness on their faces. I take the chance to take a look around the desk was in around the perimeter of the room, corny pictures spread around the whole class. Thick textbooks were in the back of the room and a bookshelf were on the sides. My eyes land on Dan who was asleep next to Shun, who seemed to not care.

I let my bag slip from my arm, it makes a loud bang and Dan jumps up in shock. I let out a innocent giggle as if it was by complete accident. "Sorry about that guys it must have slipped!"

I move to take my seat on the left of Dan, He smiles at me. "Hey Abigail, I didn't know you took this class!"

"Yup," I whisper back. "Dan do me a favor and call me Gale."

"No problem Gale," He gives me a cheesy smile. "I thought Abigail was a mouthful anyway."

"Dan Kuso," The teacher shouts in anger. "Since I see you like talking so much how would you like to read your homework for the class. You know the friendship poem."

He coughs and smiles, "U-u-m well you see-"

"Sir," I raise my hand up high and he looks at me in confusion. "Dan came to my house and helped me with my homework for another class and he his at my house."

I reach into my backpack and hand him a folded piece of paper from my bag. He looks at me in shock and unfolded it He coughs before reading.

" _O you shaggy-headed banyan tree standing on the bank of the pond,_

 _have you forgotten the little child,_

 _like the birds that have nested in your branches and left you?Do you not remember how he sat at the window_

 _and wondered at the tangle of your roots that plunged underground?_

 _The women would come to fill their jars in the pond,_

 _and your huge black shadow would wriggle_

 _on the water like sleep struggling to wake up._

 _Sunlight danced on the ripple like_

 _restless tiny shuttles weaving golden tapestry._

 _Two ducks swam by the woody margin above their shadows,_

 _and the child would sit still and think._

 _He longed to be the wind and blow through your rustling branches,_

 _to be your shadow and lengthen with the day on the water,_

 _to be a bird and perch on your top most twig,_

 _and to float like those ducks among the weeds and shadows."_

The class look at him in shock, I cover my mouth with my hand and close my eyes as if I was crying. While I was secretly smirking. _"Thank you Marddy."_

"W-well thank you ," The teacher coughs and points to the board. "Now as you see class-"

Dan looks at me in awe, I give him a small thumbs up. When I notice a sharp pain shoot through my stomach. I put my hand in my lap and clutch my pants. _"You feel no pain, No pain."_

I try to ignore it and focus on the lesson, however every ten minutes a loud growling fills my ears. Alerting me to the hunger.

Finally the bell rings and I pick up my stuff to move to my next class. I look at my schedule. "Cool my next class is on this floor."

I walk through the door to find Dan and Shun waiting for me.

"Hey Gale," He greeted with a grin. "Thanks for that poem! How did you write that?"

"She wouldn't have to if you did your homework," He states coldly. "Idiot."

"It's no problem really. I didn't, even write it," I Defend Dan walking with them. "Marddy did, he's a English genius. He can write a whole book in a day that can reduce you to tears. It's his passion, just like drawing is mine."

"Oh yeah I saw you drawing in the gym. Can I see one?"

"Sure," I move my bag and grab my black spiral notebook from the back slot. "Here, it's some sketches I made."

I hand it to him his eyes widen in surprise at my drawing. Flipping through them in awe, "Shun take a look at these!"

He walks over and looks at my book. Just like Dan he looks surprised at my drawings, "Wow these are really good."

I blush at the complements and take back my notebook, "Thanks guys, I'm proud of my form of art."

"Form of art, you mean sketching?"

"No, Levi, Marddy and I have different forms of art." I explain "Levi's is Music, Marddy's is Writing, and Mine is Paint or sketching."

"Oh," Dan stops at a turn in the hallway next to a door. "This is my class later guys."

"Bye Dan." He disappears into his room leaving me walking with Shun to my class. "You can leave Shun."

"That desperate to be rid of me," He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I would think you would be more grateful."

"For you walking in on me getting my ass kicked?" I ask and he nods. "She would have stopped eventually, You just shortened the experience. Your right though, I was ungrateful. Thank you Shun."

He nods and continues to follow me, the hairs on my neck stand on end I glance over at him wondering if he feels the gaze too.

As if reading my mind he looks back at me, "Keep walking. I'm taking you to your class."

"What ab-"

"The teacher doesn't take attendance until twenty minutes after the bell." He cuts off my protest. "I don't need Dan on my back if he finds out I left you alone."

"Yeah he seems like the noble type," I look around and see I'm at my class. "Thank you Shun."

He nods and walks off, I glance around to see if the eyes where still on me. I briefly see a flash of chestnut hair before it seeming disappears, "I need to be on guard today. I'm pretty sure it's penny waiting to get me alone."

Before walk through the door I open my first aid kit and place a bandage over the cut on my forehead and cover it with my bangs. I walk through the door it thankfully no one seems to notice me. I was actually on time for a class, everyone was sitting at a desk either talking with a friend, rapidly finishing homework, or on their phone.

I take time to survey my surrounding. It was a pretty small class with about sixteen desk in four rows. I placed my stuff down at seat right next to the window.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn around and suddenly feel myself pressed something hard and warm. "Oh how I have missed your warmth my sweet queen!"

"Levi," I pull away still in his arms. "You have this Class?"

"Oh it must be fate," He cradles my chin his hands pulling me face close to his. "Out of pure coincidence you find yourself in my embrace again."

"Abigail," I pull my face from his hand and look to see Runo walking into class. "Do you know him?"

I break away from Levi's embrace, He goes off about cruel fate ripping me away. I just ignore him. "Who Levi, yeah he's a childhood friend. Do you take this class?"

"Yeah," She nods and take the seat next to me. "Hey did you know the teacher lets us play bakugan."

"Really," She nods and I take Leonidas out of my bag. "Sorry about the ruff way I handled you there."

"You better be sorry," He yells gruffly. "You randomly get hurt and you leave me to wonder what happened!"

"Wait you were hurt," Levi launches over cradles my face in his hands, he looks in my with eyes fear and concern. "Who hurt you, and where."

"Calm down Levi," I say softly I pry his hands off my face. "I tripped and fell. No one hurt me."

I feel a slight stabbing in my heart for having to lie to him, "I promise to let you know if something happens again."

He gives me bright smile, "Okay I believe you."

 _"I will tell him too,"_ I nod in my head. _"Just twist the truth a bit."_

As if reading my mind Leonidas shakes his head from the corner of my eye. _"You saw me kill someone, now you're all disappointed."_

Levi seems happy with my answer and doesn't question me anymore. We all talk for most of class, until the teacher came in with a frazzled look on his face.

I check the clock and see we only have ten minutes in class. I look at the teacher, I open my mouth but Levi beats me to it.

"He as with a woman that wasn't his wife," Runo looks at him in surprise. "What I'm not just a amazing face."

I roll my eyes at my friend "Show off."

"What jealous that I didn't have eyes on you?" He teased."Don't worry I only have eyes for you, my eyes may wander but my heart comes home."

I flick I his forehead, "Whatever, dummy just explain. How he was cheating."

"Oh yeah," He coughs in his fist. "First off look at his whole posture, looks like he just woke up right? Wrong he was here last period, so maybe he took a nap and just woke up realized he had a class and panicked?"

"Nope, his hair's a mess like he just ran his hand through it. You probably don't see it, but small almost microscopic clumps of hair was ripped out. Why would he rip his hair out, for missing a class? He didn't, also there their small scratches that hidden-albeit poorly-behind his collar." He points to the scratches. Who is sleeping in his chair. "Then there's his wedding ring, It's pressed so hard on his finger that you can see the pink. Meaning he shoved it on in a haste. Also his zipper is down."

Runo looks at him in shock, "Wow."

"Yup," I nod my head. "That's Levi. Show off but smart."

Tears fill his eyes, "Wow you think I'm smart."

"And he's back," The bell sounds. "Huh, I guess we're good."

We pack up our stuff, I place Leonidas in my shirt pocket. Levi stands up and walks with me out the door. "So what do you have next?"

"Piano," I answer. "You."

"Me too," He smiles in happiness. "We're gonna be piano buddies!"

"Just like back in middle school," He nods."So what are we gonna do about ."

"The same thing we do about all cheaters," He answers opening the door to the roof. "We break them."

Marddy was sitting there waiting for us, "What took you guys so long?"

"What took you so fast," Levi sat down and took out his lunch from his bag. "Nice, Bento Box!"

"I don't know why that's a surprise," Marddy said putting his ham sandwich in his barbecue sauce. "You've had bento boxes since you started middle school."

"Yeah but different girls different lunches," He opens the overly decorated box and his grin widens. "Awesome Spanish rice in a shape of a heart. Thank you Sylvia!"

He digs in; I open mine and take out a Apple. I take a bite and just realize how hungry I was, _"When was the last time I ate a full meal? I think three days ago?"_

"Man whore," Marddy said coldly. "I swear, how can a virgin talk so much junk."

"Now now Marddy," I scold playfully. "It's not his fault, no girl wants to touch that Tic-Tac he calls a penis."

A mumbled "What" comes from Levi's pocket. He takes out Ula. "I thought you bedded with hundreds of woman. Master Levi."

"Oh Ula how you wound me," He puts a hand on his heart and puts on a hurt look. "I thought you knew more of me, I would never take a woman except my wife."

"You talk like it's your virtue," I take Leonidas out if my shirt pocket. "Watch closely Leo, this is what we on earth call "Twisting the truth." Now watch closely."

"For you see, your wife is the most succulent of fruit. Unmatched by all, so anyone I bed with is no match for the woman I will spend my life with." He puts his hand on his mouth as if hiding a sob. "Besides I am not worthy of all the girls who cast me their attention."

"You got that right," Marddy agrees taking a chomp out of his Barbecue chips dipped in ranch. "Also please don't put on the self-conscious prince on us. It's sad."

"Don't be mad because you can't have my pride for acting," He gives a sinister smirk. "I bet you couldn't even write a good play let alone act one."

 _"God Damn it Levi,"_ I put down my sandwich knowing I need two hands to get in front of them. _"Can't I have one peaceful lunch?"_

Marddy point his red eyes at Levi in a burning glare, "Say that again Cock sucker."

"You heard me," Levi gives a arrogant smirk standing up to tower over Marddy. "I bet you can't write a play-"

A large fist crashes into Levi's jaw before he can finish his sentence. He goes flying across the roof, and lands on his ass.

Blood drips from his nose, he gives a feral smile. "Oh fuck yeah!"

He jumps up and gives a left hook to Marddy who goes reeling back. I sigh in relief, and pick up my sandwich. Ula and Leo look at me in with different looks.

"What is this strange style of fighting," Leonidas asked fascinated.

"That my dear partner," I answer taking the last bite of my sandwich. "Is Levi having his fun, and Marddy blowing off steam."

"Interesting." A deep voice said from next to Leo.

I look in surprise to see Sephtis sitting next to Leo. _"When did Marddy take him down? Well like Human like Bakugan I guess?"_

Ula's was fear and her voice reflected it, "Aren't you going to stop them?!"

"Think of this as something to learn from your master," I watch as Levi sends Marddy flying across the roof. "You see Levi may be a good guy, but he's the craziest one of three of us. He loves to fight, why do you think we meet up here? He's been kicked out of so many schools because of his fighting."

"Besides their just boys being boys, Marddy and I are the only ones who can fight him and not go nuts," I sip my sprite, as Marddy Punches Levi square in the chest. "You'll know when he's serious."

I watch calmly as fist are thrown, kicks are blocked, and blood is shed. Leonidas and Sephtis are staring in fascination, while Ula is waiting for something to go wrong. I finish my lunch throw it in the trash, with only a caramel Twix left.

"Alright that's it," I shout over them. They either ignored me or didn't hear me. "I said that's enough!"

Punches are still being thrown, I walk over to the two of them in annoyance. I twist them to face me and put my fist in their jaws, sending them sprawling onto the concrete.

They look up at me in surprise, Levi ask the question first "When did you get so strong?"

"What, you think just because you guys left that meant I didn't get in fights," I throw my bag over my shoulder. "Please if anything they got worst. Now come on lunch is going to end in fifteen minutes, and we have to beat the rush."

Levi jumps up and downs his lunch. While Marddy just up his stuff, I actually look at his face. I see his mask lying on the floor, I go over and pick it up, "Marddy, you dropped your mask."

He turns to face me, the whole left side face was sickly charred in a pink fade. Many would gasp in fear, and ask what happened. I just hand him back his mask to hide his Scars.

"Thanks," He puts it on calmly once again hiding his disfigurement. "Let's go."

"Hold on," Levi shouts in panic. "We can't go out looking like this!"

There was blood dripping from their faces. Bruises and cuts peppered both faces.

"Oh yeah," I open up my bag and take out my first aid-kit. "Here, you know the drill."

They both take towels and bite down, I take a water bottle from one of the slots on my bag and pour it on another towel.

I clean out their cuts, and hand them ice packs to put on the bruises. Every once in a while they wince but get over it faster than it came. I then put rubbing alcohol on the towel and look them in the eye.

"You know the drill, keep your eyes on mine." I look at Levi. "On the count of ten. One...Ten!"

Before he can protest I place in on the wounds, He bites down on the towel to keep from screaming out. I chuckle slightly, "It's funny. You can take a punch from a master at professional boxer no gloves on, but rubbing alcohol turns you into a baby."

He glares at me and opens up his mouth to say something but one more douse of rubbing alcohol shuts him up. I finish up with him by placing bandages on his cuts.

"Okay Marddy your next," He gives me a blank stare. "See that's how it's done."

"Shut up," He shouts in anger. "Just because I have a soul doesn't make me any weaker!"

"Whatever you say tough guy," I place the rag on his wound and he doesn't even flinch. Levi goes in a corner to pout. "Let's do this fast."

After finishing up with Marddy, we pack up our stuff and put our bakugan in our pockets. Then we head to class, "Now you two, do not go in there and bad mouth the teacher."

"Why not," Levi whines. "It's so much fun!"

"If the teacher sucks it should be our duty to call her out," Marddy in protest and Levi nods in agreement. "It's our civic duty."

"Levi Vincent Iccurus and Marddy Jasper Colden," They wince knowing I'm serious. "I mean it. Do not bad mouth this teacher."

"Too her face?" I glare at Marddy, "Alright."

"Aww your so cute when your mad," We reach the class and open the door, "Ladies I have arrived!"

I groan and face palm, as the girls flock to him like moths to a flame. "I have given up on my whole gender."

I look around the classroom I see a beautiful grand piano in the front of the class, with keyboards in the back. Many string instruments are on hooks around the perimeter.

Marddy and Levi takes the seats in the front row, I take a seat next to a girl with pink headphones not want to get caught up in their madness.

I take out my red notebook and start to finish a sketch, It was a mystic owl sitting on branch on the snow covered forest in the dead of night. It's wise eyes gaze out as if seeing past the death and seeing the true beauty of the forest he has flew through.

The only thing I had to finish was the snow on the trees. I was shading the trees when I felt eyes on my picture, "Wow that's really good!"

I look at the girl next to me, She had silver hair and tan skin. she had on a pink midriff-baring outfit with white finger less gloves that covers her forearms. Her belly button is visible. She wears headphones and a portable music player attached to her right shoulder. She wears white boots that matches her white hair.

"Thanks," I blush at the complement. "It's not really that good."

"What are you talking about, it beautiful." She looks me for permissions; I nod and she takes it. "I've never seen anything. Like it!"

"Thank you," I put my hand out in greeting. "Abigail Quincy, but you can call me Gale."

"Hey Gale," She shakes my hand. "Julie Makimoto."

"Julie...I know I've heard that name...Julie...Julie from the bakugan brawlers!" I snap my fingers as the memory comes to me. "My sister talks about you guys all the time!"

She let's out a high pitched laugh, "Yeah Gorem and I Rock! Do you play?"

"Yeah, Leonidas and I haven't played together yet. We're gonna play in the torment at the end of the week."

"Cool," She gives me a bright smile. "I'm gonna have to meet your sister there."

"She's gonna have a heart attack," I laugh Imagining her reaction. "I may need to take a picture."

"With this skill you may not need it."

We continue to talk until the teacher came in just as the bell rang. "Hello Class, as you know we are learning Piano sonata No.11 in A major-"

Levi snickers loudly, _"And it begins._ "

"Is something funny Lyenol," The teacher asked annoyance.

"Oh no carry on," He puts on a innocent mask and puts his hands behind head. "I'm all ears."

She looks him for a moment is suspicion, "Okay class as you know we have been studying, arts in Major and Minor key-"

Now Marddy leans over and whispers something in Levi's ear. He lets out a howling laugh and the teacher turns back around and glares them.

"Would you like to teach my class?" She snapped. "Is that what you want?!"

 _"This one has a short temper,"_ I notice. _"I guess we're gonna have a free day."_

Marddy's lips curl in what most would mistake a smile, but I noticed the hidden message. Levi, however was more arrogant his smirk grew wide across his face.

I could practically hear their thoughts, _"Check mate."_

"I don't think we're capable miss," Levi said in a sugary sweet voice that could fool god. "Besides it's been awhile since we looked at our phones to read it."

"We haven't played that in a long time and I only know it in minor," Marddy argued with her. "Don't make us do it."

"Nooo. If you two are so confident to horse around in my class, you can play this easily." The dim teacher smiled as if she won. "How about this if you can play any piece of my choosing, flawlessly you can use your phones all class. All week."

"Looks like we're gonna get phones all week," I say to myself as the guys walk up to the piano. "I guess that's okay. I still don't get why they take these classes, all apart of the game I guess."

"What do you mean?" Julie asked.

"That's their game," I answer as Levi tunes up the piano. "They take music classes like this and mess with the teacher. Plus the teacher can't call them out because these two never fail when it comes to messing with someone's mind."

"You see it's a game they made up when we were kids, they mock the teacher to bait them into a deal. These two are masters what they do. Levi, put him in front of a instrument he hasn't already mastered-which is rare- and he'll master it within the week."

"Marddy, he can only play three instruments from last I heard, Piano, drums and guitar. However, he can beat professional musicians that practiced their whole lives."

"They use these talents to get things from their music teachers. If the teachers don't do, they get them back. I myself try to stay out of it."

"Are they really that...cruel?"

"Don't be fooled by us, we're all sadistic in our own right. They are just more open about it. Oh they're about to start."

Levi starts first cracking his knuckles, and sending a wink the girls in the front row. They swoon, and he begins to play.

The whole room falls into shock and awe, besides Marddy and I. His long slender finger play the tune beautifully, the look on his face held deep serene. As if the world had faded away, he way in his own world.

He hit the final note with gusto, he stood and bowed. The crowd broke out of their awe, we all clap and some whistle. The teacher glares in anger and look towards Marddy.

"Your next Maddux," She glares at the man on the wall. " Remember flawlessly."

He pushes off the wall with serious expression, unlike Levi who was playful and arrogant he sits down at the piano with a look of concentration. He searches through a file and pulled out some sheet music. He places it on the stand.

He plays the notes without looking at the keys, it was such a deep song that the song raised tears rise in some of the crowds eyes.

He finished with a key, and looked at the teacher and said "We had deal."

She just looked at them in surprise. Levi had a smirk on his face and Marddy had a serious expression. She sighed. "Okay."

The whole class cheered and Levi Marddy look to me with innocent smiles, I shake my head with sigh and nod they fist bump.

The rest of class was Levi Flirting with girls, Marddy playing on his phone and Julie and I talking about art.

* * *

"No."

We were standing in the parking lot after school. Marddy was on a one of two motorcycles holding out a black helmets to me and Levi was holding out a blindfold.

Levi's motorcycle was a black slick design with two side cars on it with helmets under the seat belts.

Marddy's was about the same with a little more bulk to it with flaming skulls on the side.

"Come on," Levi begged. "It's a hour walk."

"I have no idea why you think I would get on a vehicle that goes over 180 per hour with a blindfold on. To who knows where!" I cross my arms. "Although what I really don't get is why you think I would ride with Levi. Plus I have to pick up Ann from I'm already late."

"Just let your Uncle do it," Levi argues. "He has to help sometime!"

"He's at work, it's my job anyway," He opens his mouth. "I'll be damned if I let you guy put my seven year old sister on those death machines. Now either com-"

He covers my mouth and picks me bridal style. I struggle and even bite his hand. "Now, now my queen, if you just let us do this I wouldn't have been so ruff with you."

"Do you know how rapey you sound," Marddy asked. "It's creepy."

He shoves me on and revs up the death machine. I try to jump off but he jerks forward and I grip his stomach in fear.

"I swear to god," I scream at him. "If you don-"

He speeds of in rush I scream high pitched scream. "I swear to god I'm gonna kill you guys!"

I grip his shirt and bite on his shirt in fear, I clutch my eyes in fear. The only thought running through my head.

"Either I'm gonna die, or their gonna die. Someone is gonna die today!"

I feel the moving coffin comes to a stop. I don't let and whisper. "Am I dead?"

"Yes."

"That's not funny Marddy," I scream. "Where are we?"

"Oh my god!"

I look up to see Ann run up the sidewalk with a little boy next to her.

He had pale skin, shaggy brown hair, and dark blue most grey eyes. He had on white shorts and tank top with a blue undershirt, and dark geen long fingerless gloves that when to his fore arm."

"Hey Spitfire," Marddy said getting the veil contraption with ease. "How've you been?"

Her smile widens, "Big bro Marddy!"

She runs up and gives him a big hug. "I've missed you!"

"What no hug for me," Levi asked getting of the devil on wheels. "How you wound me princess!"

"Knight Levi," She jumps out of Marddy's arms and into Levi's. "I thought you two moved Cindy!"

"It was Sydney princess," Levi corrected. "We moved back last week."

I wobble off the vile bike of hell, my legs almost fall out from under me. I hold my mouth as my lunch churning in my stomach, "I...hate...you...both!"

"Wow, did you ride on this?" the little boy asked admiring Marddy's devil waggon. "So cool!"

"Who are you little prince," Levi asked, I noticed Ann had jump down to admire Levi's Death bringer.

"I'm Christopher," The little boy answered. "It's nice to meet you."

"To you as well Prince Christopher," Levi gets on one knee and bows like a knight to a king. "I am honored you look at my steed with such a gaze."

"Do you wanna ride," Levi asked, The kids.

I finally forced my stomach to calm down, and I glare at him "No!"

"Yes!" Their eyes light up, and they gaze at me with pleading eyes. "Please Gale!"

 _"No,"_ I cross my arms letting them know I'm not budging. "I will not let you guys ride on that-that undertaker on wheels!"

They pout and I stay strong, "My queen if I may be so bold. Have some more faith in me, and my steed. I will drive slowly if you need me to."

Everyone but Marddy was looking at me with pleading eyes, I close my eyes and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"God damn it I'm gonna regret this later-Levi you will drive twenty miles under the speed limit. Kids you will wear helmets and wear seatbelts. Get on the stupid bike."

Everyone but Marddy cheers, the kids jump in the side car and put their helmets. Marddy and jump on their metal death bikes. Levi holds his hand to me like a prince on a horse.

"My queen."

"I'm gonna regret being born after this," I take the hand and jump on the black devil. "Where to Christopher?"

"Berry lane third house," He nods and revs up the eight horse man. "This so cool!"

"Wanna see something cooler?" Dread bubbled in my stomach. I clutch onto him in fear. "Hold on Kitten!"

"Levi I swear to god-"

He revs up the eight horse man. He peels of on the road in a poppa wheelie. I scream in fear, while the kids (Mostly Ann). Scream in joy and excitement.

 _"That's it Levi dies first! Even if I have to claw my way out of hell!"_

* * *

After dropping the kids off at Christopher's. The guys force the blindfold on me.

The grim reaper chariot comes to a stop, I basically jump off the thing and vomit. My stomach winning out war, on keeping my lunch down. Levi rubs my back sympathetically, and Marddy gives me something to wipe my mouth with.

"This had better be worth it," I threaten. "Or I kill you both."

Something cool is shoved in my hands, I unscrew the cap and sniff it. "Clean, just to make sure you guys aren't trying to kill me."

I couldn't see them but I knew Marddy was rolling his eyes. I chug the water that washed the taste out my mouth. A large hand turns me to my right. "Walk straight."

I do as I was told not having much choice, I smell trees and sap, also running water. That lead me to know I was in a forest. I hear a door creak open and dust filled my nostril making me sneeze.

A hand is placed on my shoulder and a door is shut. The freezing cold air makes me get a chill down my spine, "You guys aren't gonna kill me in a cabin in the woods right?"

"Oh please," Marddy Scoffs behind me. "That is so Cliche. If I was gonna kill you I would knock you out, cut off your hands, bash your head in, and if you weren't dead by then I would rape you and burn your body."

I get a shiver down my spine knowing he was telling the truth. "Oh Okay..."

I hear a loud creak then a bang, Dust fills my lungs and I start a coughing fit. "Okay now I know your trying to kill me!"

"Walk forward," I hear creaks on old pieces of wood. Dust, mold, and rust fill my nose. "Here come some steps, one, two, three. You got this."

We come to the end of the stairs and I here beeping, and something open and a large clunk. "Remember this place now?"

Suddenly I hear a song.

 _"If a trainer has a choice to listen to a voice inside though the battles may be long winner have come and gone I will carry on!"_

I smile and sigh. "Oh my god..."

 _"Goin fast makes me feel alive, my heart beats in hyper drive. Do you think you can win only if I lose just let destiny choose!"_

"You guys didn't!"

 _"Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me When ya wanna page me it's okay I just can't wait until I hear my cellphone ring Doesn't matter if it's day or night Everything's gonna be alright Whenever you need me baby!"_

I take off the blindfold and look around the room, it was a large cement walled room. Beautiful fire like lights strung on the walls, The whole room was covered in pantings, rock music posters, Sheet music and quotes from books.

A large book shelf was on the right side of the loud speaker blasting music. On the left side was a large white refrigerator, with a microwave on a table next to a sink.

Taking up the whole back, was a uncountable number of instruments, with a microphone in front.

A large flat screen T.V was on a drawer, with a long rectangle table separating it from a large newly washed dark red couch.

I look around the room in awe, I cover my mouth as my eyes well up with tears. I look at my best friends standing there with satifed grins.

"When-How?"

"When, last week." Levi answered. "We were moving back and we needed a place to hang out. This was the best we could think of, the nostalgia helped."

"How, we had a ton of money saved up and since we both knew you were around...we figured why not. We know how you loved this place."

I run up and hug them. "I love you guys!"

"We know," They both answer. "We love you too."

"Now let's eat," Levi Cheers He rushes over to the fridge. "What do you guy wanna have as the first meal we've had in years?"

Marddy and I look at each other and nod. "Ramen."

"Good choice," He takes three cups of beef, fills them up with sink water and puts them in the microwave. "Now while that's cooking...lets have a jam!"

He runs to the back of the room and picks up a black guitar. "Come on guys for old times sake!"

I shrug and walk over to the mic. "Sure why not for old times sake."

Marddy walks over and sits at his drums. "What song?"

I think about it then look at him. "Let the flames begin."

"Alright," He hits his sticks together. "One...Two...Three."

* * *

 _What a shame we all became such fragile, broken things._

 _A memory remains just a tiny spark._

 _I give it all my oxygen,_

 _To let the flames begin_

 _To let the flames begin._

 _Oh, glory._

 _Oh, glory._

 _This is how we'll dance when,_

 _When they try to take us down._

 _This is what will be oh glory._

 _Somewhere weakness is our strength,_

 _And I'll die searching for it._

 _I can't let myself regret such selfishness._

 _My pain and all the trouble caused,_

 _No matter how long_

 _I believe that there's hope_

 _Buried beneath it all and_

 _Hiding beneath it all, and_

 _Growing beneath it all, and..._

 _This is how we'll dance when,_

 _When they try to take us down_

 _This is how we'll sing it._

 _This is how we'll stand when_

 _When they burn our houses down._

 _This is what will be oh glory._

 _Reaching as I sink down into light._

 _Reaching as I sink down into light._

 _This is how we dance when,_

 _When they try to take us down_

 _This is how we'll sing it._

 _This is how we'll stand when,_

 _When they burn our houses down._

 _This is what will be oh glory._

* * *

"That was badass!" Levi Cheered. "Just. Wow. Gow did you get so good in that short a time."

"I don't think three years is that short," I hear the microwave beep loudly alerting us that out food was done.

"Sweet," Levi jumps over the couch to get to the food. He stacks it like a pyramid and gets splashed some hot water. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Baby," I laugh taking the top cup. "Be a man!"

"Do you want me to show you how much of a man I am," he teased. "If you think you can handle it?"

I roll my eyes and plop down on the large couch. We watched Future Diary on Netfilx, and saw Yuno kill another person.

"I want a girl like that." Levi commented.

"A psycho murder?" I rasied a eyebrow at him. "I didn't know you were that much into BDSM."

"No I meant a girl with pink hair," He argued. "You know something exotic. I like girls with something unique about them."

"Oh please. any girl who throws themselves at you. You would be find with." Marddy mumbles in under his breath.

"Don't be mad because no girl wants you." He shot back. "Besides everyone has their Ideal Girl/Guy."

"What's yours?" I curiously. "Who's the girl the great Levi thinks is good enough for him?"

"Oh easy," He puts down his ramen and sips his coke. "She has to be kind, a great cook, she needs to have a little back bone, good with kids and animals, be fine with my past, has to have something unique about her, and she has to have a great ass."

"If we let that out to his fan club. Most of the girls in school would be bringing out the little siblings and pets to school." Marrdy predicated, I nod. "I have given up on the female gender."

"So did I, but Wow Levi. Almost everything-minus the great ass thing- is normal. I'm shocked."

"Okay Kitten, what's yours." He got close to my face with a seductive look. "If it's me all you have to do is ask."

I push his face away with annoyed look on mine, "Not in the devils nightmare. If I had to guess though... My ideal guy would be-"

"That pretty boy." That traitor Marddy spoke up. Slurping his ramen and gravy

"What no it wouldn't!"

"Pretty boy, what pretty boy?!" Levi frantically asked looking at us.

"Yes it would. You guys fit."

"What, you meant shun once and you threatened him!"

"Doesn't matter. You fit."

"Shun...Shun...Shun! The guy from our film appreciation Class!" Marddy nods and Levi get's hyped. "Awe my little Kitten is in love!"

I hold my hand up to stop him, "Stop. Before you look to much into this. Yes. I think Shun is attractive, and I think he's suave. I also think that you guys are attractive and Marddy's suave. That doesn't mean I like him! Besides, Marddy isn't right all the time."

"Yes he is!"

"Yeah I am.

 _"Sad part is their right,_ " I look at their smug faces. _"But I'll be damned if I admit that. They already know. Stupid Maddux."_

"Shut up," I blush in frustration and anger. "Just- Just watch the dumb anime!"

They watched the anime the smiles on their faces half the whole thing. I checked the time on my phone at the second to last episode.

"Shit!" I jump up and rush to pick up my bag from the door. "We have to go! It's 7:00!"

Levi whines, "No. I'm too lazy. Plus it's the last episode! You can't cut me off the climax!"

"I can and will!" I frantically rush to the door. "Come on, I have to pick Ann, cook, finish my homework, make sure Ann finishes hers-"

"Alright, alright, alright, I got you! I'm coming don't go into the whole list!" Levi groans and grabs his bag. "Come on emo."

He follows our lead, and walks to the steel door. I punch a code.

"151-6-1-13-12," I spin the large wheel. It cracks open and I push. "Huh, you kept it the same."

"Yeah easier to remember," Levi shrugs and closes it as we walk into old hall.

We walk up the old steps, and into abandoned cabin through a old rung on the crusty floor boards.

"This place needs a dusting," I say in between coughs. "Or else we're gonna die of lung cancer."

"Yeah," Levi agreed. "We have to had to add that to the chore list."

We leave the cabin, I freely get on the death trap. After picking up Ann and driving home. Ann hugs the boys.

"You'll come back right?" She asked her eyes hopeful. "Right?"

"My lady," Levi starts in a noble voice. "I promise on my honor as a knight I will come back."

"Awesome!" Ann yells running in the house. "See you later!"

We laugh at my adorbel sister, "Same SpitFire."

"Yeah," I turn to my friends. "Well I better get dinner started. Levi do your homework!"

"Yes my queen," The rev up their sicko machines. "See you at school!"

"Later!" They drive out of sight and I sigh. "Like old times."

I walked in the house I put my bag on a chair by the table.

I put on a appron. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, Ann comes into kitchen.

"Ann, what have I told you about comming in here while I'm cooking?" I ask rhetorically while washing my hands. "Not to right?"

"I know but this is really important," I look down at her. "I can't find the T.V remote."

"Have you checked in the couch?"

She nods then runs off into what I knew was the liv

ing room. "Found it!"

About ten minutes later I was boiling the rice, when she called from the door. "Gale, where's my cowgirl hat?"

"Have you checked the closet?"

Her feet pound up the stairs and I hear a loud. "Got it!"

Twenty minutes after that I hear from the kitchen door. "Gale where's my-"

"Look under you bed!"

Pounding sounds run up the stairs. "Thank you!"

The rest of the time she didn't bother me. I just finished dinner and Ann was sitting watching cartoons when the door opened.

My shoulders stiffen as Ann runs up to greet him, "Uncel Ashy!"

"How ya doing Annie girl!" He asked picking her up with a happy tone. "How was school?"

"Awesome," I couldn't see her but I knew she was puffing her chest out proudly. "I got a check plus!"

"Well good for you," I hear him put her down. "Go get washed up."

I hear her tiny steps run up the stairs, I can practically hear the switch flip. His steps pound like a giants, I feel him yank my hair back. I was happy I wasn't holding anything.

"Why the shit isn't the table set," His sick breath whispered in my ear. "Huh, answer me!"

"Because I was out with my friends," I answer calmly not letting him get the satisfaction of hearing my pain. "I'm not your slave."

"You are what I say you are bitch," He yanks my hair harder and I let out a gasp of pain. "Now if you would just do shit right I wouldn't have to hurt you."

I hear Ann's steps run down the stairs and the switch is flipped. He let's go of my hair with a glare and walks calmly to the table.

I take a shakey breath to steel my nerves. "Okay. Just get past dinner."

I take out the food. Hamburgers, brown rice and for desserts cookies.

"Alright let's eat."

We sit around the table like we were a normal family, well in Ann's mind we were, We talked about our days. Mostly Ann anyway. After dinner I picked up as many dishes as I could cary. Then I made the mistake of forgetting where Uncle Ashers bag was.

A single plat fell to the floor with a deafening smash. The whole house turned quite, as if the wind was still. Uncel Asher put his napkin down calmly, which was never a good sign, He looks at Ann.

"Annabeth go upstairs," He spoke calmly. "Now."

She noded meakly and ran upstaris with a sympathetic look over her shoulder. Uncel Asher stood up and walked over to me. I put the dishes down knowing what was to come.

He took a large red shard of the plate. I lifted up my pants leg, showing off the sick scars of my life.

He took the shard and dragged it out slowly across my leg. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out in pain, he made a large X mark. I hold my breath as he places the shard down back on the floor, for me to pick up later.

His cold eyes gaze at me as he grabs the lemon juice and salt in his hands. He puts it on his hand, I shake my head silently begging him to stop. He just smiles that amused smile, the making him look like a devil in mans clothing.

Then the burning started.

I bite down on my bandaged hand to stop the screaming. The awful white hot burning flowed in my hand, the blood flowed into my mouth as I broke skin. He wouldn't stop for twenty minutes even giving me few breaks to make me think it was over.

A single tear flowed down my cheek and he finally stopped. I fall on my knees, I breath heavily. As I knew my punishment was over for the night. He spit on my face and left with a single phrase.

"Clean this shit up bitch."

I do as I was told, After that I bandaged up my wound. Took Leo out my bag and sleeped peacefully dreaming of life before this hell.

* * *

The rest of the week was kind of boring. I woke up early, cooked breakfast, cleaned the house, packed our lunches, dropped Ann off at school, learned either boring or interesting stuff at school, picked up Ann, then dropped her off at either Christopher or Ashley's house.

I then I went to the hideout. Left to pick up Ann, brought her upstaris blasted her T.V.

Then I went downstairs got beat down by Uncel Asher for something I did wrong. Processed to clean the house, went cleaned my wonunds. Cooked a good meal, ate a pretty small amount. Helped Ann with her homework, put her to bed. Then I finished mine then fell asleep, to start the cycle over.

But to say the day of the torment was interesting...would be a understatement

I roll over in bed, I guess waking up before the alarm. I felt warm, I slowly open my eyes to come to face with a dragon tattoo.

My eyes widen as that dragon moved up and down, I follow the chest to a...Shirtless...Levi...Smiling down at me.

"Hello Kitten."

I open my mouth in shock letting my mind process this.

Then I screamed.

Loudly.

Levi pulled me closer to his chest, "Wow, I've never heard you scream that loud. Well before last night I mean."

"How-What-Oh my god!"

"Still in shock huh, well I do tend to have that affect on people." He puts his face to my neck and peppered kisses all over my stiff frame. "I certainly had that affect on you."

My mind was reeling, I couldn't procces this. I stiffened even more when Levi grabbed my brest and put one in his mouth. He sucked and nibbled on it that was when I jumped like a mad man out of bed. Banging my head on my desk.

"Holy Fuck! We didn't-I mean we couldn't have-what the shit!"

I started to hyperventilate. "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god!"

I heard a snicker, I looked up to see Levi with his pants on. I look down and,although I was shirtless, I had my pajama pants on.

I looked up and saw Levi full on laughing at this point tears were in his eyes.

"Ma-Marddy- Marddy It fucking worked!" My closet opens and a smug Marddy comes out my with struggling Leo in his fist. "You were right!"

"I always am," He looked at my shocked form. "Good morning. Ready for the tournament?"

Reality catched up with me, and I was pissed.

I lugnged for the closest person which was Marddy. He cooly dodged me and dropped Leo in the process.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" Levi runs towards the window and opens it. "I'm GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU BOTH!"

They jump out landing on their feet with ease, I try to jump after them but one phrase stopped me cold.

"You still don't have a bra on!" Levi shouted from under my window. I slam it and close the blinds. "You were right agian Marddy!"

"Meet you at the tournament! We have Ann! Take your time!" Marddy Shouts I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I'm Gonna Kill them!" I hear their death bikes drive. "I'm gonna Fucking Kill them!"

"I attempted to stop them," Leonidas said. "But the grey haired one kept my quite."

"Still gonna kill them!"

* * *

By the time I had gotten dressed, a majority of my anger had quelled but not enough from wringing their necks after I see them.

After eating some cereal I was on my way to the tournament. I was sitting in the room when I saw my opponents registrations.

1)Shuji Sato

2)Runo Misaki

3)Marucho Maurkura

4)Levi Iccrus

5)Marddy Colden

I sit on my spin chair my nerves getting a hold of me, "Wow, my first tournament. Talk about competition, Runo and Marucho are entering."

"They're just names to me," Leonidas growled. "I will crush them!"

I turn around in my spin chair, kind of concerned with my partner. "What's the deal you sound angry."

"I'm not angry," He argued still sounding angry. "I just don't fear weak humans!"

"Don't freak me out. It's like you hate every bakugan. Lighten up will ya."

"As you say let's battle!" He goes into his ball form as out names are called. "Grrr."

I stretch my hand out to take him, I stop for a moment. "He's just hyped."

I snatch him up and start walking to my side of the tournament. I walk into a pure white stadium, with people crowding the arena in the stands and a large big screen above our heads.

I scan the crowd until my eyes land on blazing red hair. She was screaming and waving at me.

"Go Gale!" Ann was screaming next to a laughing Christopher and Ashley. "Kick their butts!"

I give her a thumbs up and she dose the same.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice booms. "To the Neo Challengers Tournament!"

I look to see a man in a headband pale skin and green eyes on the big screen, obviously our announcer.

"I know you folks came in here to see some bakugan battles right," The announcer yelles. The crowd get hyped. "Well Alright!"

"Our first match up in the left corner...Shuji Sato!" The he points to the ape man in front of me. "In the right corner...Abigail Quincy!"

The crowd eruptes in cheers, I blush not used to the attention.

"Without futher ado," The overly excited announcer yelled. "Check under your seats for the field card!"

I look at the big screen.

3...

2...

1...

I whip out my field card.

"Field Open!"

The wind whips my face, I keep my eyes open as the world spins and the room faded away. I was in the same place that Ann battled this ape man before.

I shake my head free of awe. "Yeah we got this!"

"Your finished kid. You don't stand a chance!"

I grab my first gate card from my deck.

"Gate card set!" We scream in unison our respective gate cards fall onto the field.

I think about my first bakugan, Leonidas on my shoulder seemed to think it was him.

"Put me in!" He practically yelled. "I wish to crush this human!"

"Not yet Leo," I grab Ventus Robotallion. "We don't pull out the Ace first."

"Bakugan Brawl!" I throw griffin onto my card with my right hand. Like I was throwing a punch. "Ventus Robotallion Stand!"

He stands on my card with a mighty roar. Robotallion has metal shielding, claws and blades in its body with three large wholes in his chest.

"Is that all!" Shuji shouted. "Bakugan brawl!"

His bakugan stood on my card in a tornado of sand. I

t has two large, strong and sharp pincers used to squeeze its enemies. With six legs.

"The first battle is the rockin' Robotallion! With a whooping " His face appears on the screen, I didn't know if that was a blush on his face. "The Terrific TerrorClaw! With a terrifying G-Power of 270!"

"Hah," Shuji mocked. "You call that toy robot a monster!"

"He won't be a toy for long, Gate card open!" I snap my fingers as a green light activates the card. "Lightning Gate! It adds 100 G's to Haos and Ventus bakugan!"

A green Aura flows into robotalion and he glares at TerrorClaw. The video watch on my right wrist chirps out obvious information. "Robotalion G-power 450 G's. TerrorClaw 330 G's."

"Ohhh, look at that folk era of the machines!" The announcer yelled. "Let's see if TerrorClaw can get back on top the food chain!

"Wait," I look at TerrorClaw in shock. "Why did his G-power change?"

"What didn't you read the rules," Shuji mocked. "For each card played, the opponent get's a boost too!"

"Well, That makes it inserting." I smile at the challenge. "Alright, I might like this more than I thought!"

"It won't be so fun after this," He pulls out a blue ability card. "Ability card activate! Bright light! It adds 50G's to my Bakugan!"

"TerrorClaw, G-power 380G's."

"I'm not done yet," He grabs a red ability card. "Ability card activate! Struck! My bakugan gains another 50GG's!"

"TerrorClaw 430G's."

"One more," He grabs a green card. "Tripple Threat! If my opponents bakugan are Ventus, Haos, Or aquas my bakugan gains 100G's!"

He throw all three cards at his TerrorClaw, A bronze aura flows into it, "TerrorClaw 440 G's."

"Look at that folks!" TerrorClaw appears on the screen. "The Claw is back on top!"

"Umm," I yell from across the feild. "You just wasted all your- you know what forget it!"

"Alright folks, You know what battle the is this time!" The crowd and the announcer take a large breath. "SHAKING BATTLE!"

A helmet appears on my head, two line appears in front of me pushing against eachother furiously. with mine blue and shuji red, Instruction appears on the screen.

Shake you hands to gain G-power.

"Ready," I nod. "Start!"

I shake my hands in a furrios motion.

My blue line pushing against the red furiously. As the time up top counts down to zero my line has over taken Shuji's.

The helmet dissapears, and I shake my head. "Robotalion! Let's K.O this Crab! Beaming justice!"

A bright light appears in his three chest, I don't know but I think I saw TerrorClaw pale. The three beams blast out of his chest in a blinding speed, hitting TerrorClaw in it's face. It reverts back to it's ball form and goes back to shuji.

I catch my bakugan in between my fingers, "Alright!"

"Whooooooooo!" I hear Ann Scream over the Crowd. "Go Gale! I known you got this!"

"Is it time now," A impatient Leo asked on my shoulder. "I wish to fight!"

"Just a little longer," I whisper. "If you just hang on."

I grab raveniod and throw it as far away from the card as possible. "What are you doing?!"

"Trust me." Raveniod sits on the empty feild then flys back into my hand. I put my hand my face in fake anger. "I'll try harder next time!"

"Hah," Shuji mocks. "You call that a shot! This is a shot bakugan brawl!"

"Stinglash, stand!" A bakugan stands on the back of his gate card. "Let's do this!"

A giant bronze and gold scorpion appears in a tornado of sand. It had razor sharp teeth, terrifying claws, and a poison filled tail.

I gaze at the scorpion, trying to find a weakness that he won't notice. I see a giant green jewel on it's head-"

"What's the matter so af-"

"Bakugan Brawl!" I throw a punch at the jewel. "Raveniod, show them what your made of!"

I throw ravenoid at the Jewel as hard as I can, I strikes the jewel dead center. Creating a small crack, it stumbles backwards off the card turning into a ball once again.

I catch ravenoid in my fingers and smirk at a shocked Shuji. "What were you saying, I couldn't hear you over the sounds of you loseing."

Collective Ooh's echo through the crowd. "Well hot dang, that girl must be using pyrus because she spits fire! It's two zip folks, can Shuji bring himself out of his streak or is he doomed to lose!"

"Go Gale," The kids shout. "One more!"

"Don't think you won yet!" Shuji shouts attempting to gain back his pride. "I've been going easy because your a beginner now I'm serious!"

"Gate Card Set!"

Our respective gate cards appear on the opposite side of us, I look at Leo on my shoulder. "Now."

"Finally," He goes into his ball form. "Let's Crush them."

I pick him up in my left hand, and move my hand as if I was drawing my sword I move my hand in a downward slashing motion. The movement making my pendent shines in the light briefly showing off the dragon in a tornado. "Bakugan Brawl!"

He lands in the middle of my gate card, his eyes flash yellow and his true form was revealed for the first time. It was god like.

He was a mighty green dragon, his wings spread outwards ready to soar into the skys. His horns gave off a demon like appearance. His claws were razors, ready to maul his enemies. His teeth, were ones of sharks.

The whole crowd including me was in shock, he glares his golden down at Shuji and makes him jump. He speeks in a horrifyingly demon voice.

"Send out my opponent little human male," He demands. "I demand a opponent!"

I look at my video watch, "Wow 420 G's he is strong! Looks like I picked the right partner!"

Shuji shakily pulls out a bakugan, "I-is that-that all you got a lizard. Let me show you a real monster!"

"Serpenoids Stand," The subterra snake's eyes flash.

It pales at the look of Leonidas, but to it's credit stays strong.

"Gate Card open!" The green light flashes. "Leonidas character! It boost Leonidas power by 240!"

A green aura flows into Leonidas making him look more terrify. It also added 120 G's to Shuji's serpenoid. I honestly don't think it mattered.

"Leonidas 700 G's."

"Now, ability activate Perfect aim!" I throw the card at his head and the aura absorbs it. "It rasised his G-power by 50 G's!"

"Leonidas, 750 G's."

"That's not all, I activate G-power jump! It adds 60 G's to my Bakugan!"

"Leonidas 810 G's."

"Finally, I activate Alpha Blaster!" I throw the card towards Leonidas and he chomps it down. "It adds 200G's to Leonidas!"

"Leonidas 1,010 G's."

"The mighty Dragon has risen!" The announcer shouts. "With serpenoid at a measly, 270 does Shuji Sato have a chance? Or will he fall to the dragon?"

"He will fall," A helmet is suddenly on my head. "What is it this time?"

"Answer the lady," The announcer and the crowd take a breath. "SHOOTING BATTLE!"

I feel a weight in my hands, "Oh guns, I won this!"

Shoot your attribute.

I nod my head.

I begin shooting the green plates, with every bang of the gun. I feel the power, I could feel the power Leo was feeling.

It was addicting.

The timer counted down far to fast, the helmet disappears and I look at Leo's power Level. "Holy snap, 3,052! I think I over did it!"

"You did just enough," Leo argued. "Now finish!"

"With pleasure!" I point to the sky. "Leo, Finish this! Alpha Blaster!"

He soars into the air and gazes down at the fearful snake bakugan. He opens his mouth, sparks appear he charges it and blast it down without mercy. It was such a powerful blow a sonic boom echoed throughout the field.

The crowd was in shock, Leo went back into ball form and I caught him with my left hand.

"That's the power of the dragons."

A single voice broke the silence. "Go Gale and Leo!"

The whole crowd erupted in cheers, and the announcer screamed. "It's over folks! With a brutal victory, Abigail Quincy will move on to the next round! It's not over yet so stay glued to your seats!"

I let out a breath as the field fades, _"Yup not over yet._ "

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long I tried to upload this three days ago but my Wi-fi hates me. anyway see you guys next time.**

 ***Howl* Good-bye my pack.**


	3. A Day in a workers life

***Explanation at the end. Let the hunt begin!***

* * *

 **(Abigail POV)**

The second the boys entered the waiting room after their battle, I slam the boys on the wall. Pure fury blinding my sight.

"Did you boys, really believe." I slam them harder on the wall. "That I would let you live after the _stunt_ you pulled?"

Levi gives me a smile, "It was just a joke-"

" _You sucked on my fucking Brest_ ," I shout slamming him harder. "That's when it stopped being a joke!"

"We didn't see anything! Those wrappings you had on your stomach blocked most of my view besides your br-"

"That has nothing to do with it," I scream again, slamming Levi harder into the wall.

"Chill out Kid," Marrdy sighed. "There's no need to get vilo-"

I ram my knee in his chest, "You two had better be praying to god I let you live after this Tournament!"

"You won't kill us," Levi joked. "You are to entranced by my looks."

I knee them in the balls, Levi let's out a high pitched wail while Marddy just curses. I drop them on the floor, they clutch their nuts in pain.

Levi looks up at me pain evident in his eyes, he gives me a familiar smirk. His voice a little strained from pain "Okay how about we make a deal? If we win this tournament, you have to forget about this whole thing."

"If I win I pick your punishment," They pale a little bit. Although Marddy showed no fear on his face his hands tensed.

I think it over for a little bit and look down at them."Deal."

We put our differences aside until the brawl. It takes them a few seconds to pick themselves off the ground, Marddy was the first to regain his voice. "So what were those bandages for anyway?"

"Yeah," Levi continue flopping back into a chair. "They covered your whole stomach and back."

I wince in my head a little bit, but keep a straight face. "Uncle Asher got into a car crash awhile back. He was taking me to the store, and a car rammed into us. Ann wasn't in the car, thank god, but my stomach got all cut up. The doctor says I have to wear these until all the stitches need to be cut."

"Oh, that sucks." Levi stated the obvious. "Hey, at least you can tell everyone you got in a fight. That'll make ya look tough, maybe you could take on Marddy's look."

"Oh you mean: Emo-kid-who-will-break-you-in-half- if-you blink-at-the-wrong-time."

"Exactly- wait how did he get the Emo kid tittle?"

"Oh, you don't know? In all his other classes no one knows his sense of humor."

"They just understand dark comedy," Marddy speaks up. "So what if I joke about cutting myself, and drinking my own blood to settle the voices in my head?"

"No one really sees it as a joke when you keep a straight face," Levi answers. "They think your ser-"

"That was AWESOME!" Out of nowhere, I'm suddenly knocked onto the floor. "You came in like a monster! When you attacked with that awesome Spear Attack- it was so cool!"

My vision clears a little and Ann's smiling face was staring down at me. "Ann. What have I told you about random tackling? I swear one day I'm gonna get a concussion."

She stands up as Christopher walks through the door. He looks around, "Where's Leonidas?"

"He resting," I roll my eyes at my bakugan. "He used so much power on Shuji, to 'let our opponents be warned of our power.' He takes battles very seriously."

"I wonder why it matters," Agni scoffs on Ann's shoulder. "He's never gonna reach my power anyway."

"Actually," I smirk back, happy to knock this arrogant fox down a peg."His base G-power level was 420, I think you missed that getting lost in your imagination."

"What?!" He pauses then bows his head slightly. "I ask for your forgiveness."

"Um what?" I look at the fox surprised at the very sudden change. "Are you okay?"

"I am a fighter of honor," He explains. "If there are those who are stronger than me, it would disrespectful to speak so lowly of them like that. However, I will never be afraid to fight them if I wish and it is not my nature to lose."

"Well said Agni!" Ann agreed. "We don't lose no matter who's stronger!"

"Well I guess Leo and I should keep our guard up." I ruffle Ann's hair.

"There is no need my dear," Levi gets on his knees and grabs my palm. "I shall protect you to all my ability!"

"My sister doesn't need protecting!" Ann jumps to my defense. "She's the strongest person ever!"

"Besides, the only one who she needs protecting from is you," Marddy came and flicked his forehead. "And she can kick your ass faster than you can raise a fist."

"What," Levi puts his hand to his heart and shock clear on his face. "I would never raise my hand to a woman, I would rather get shot."

"You have be-"

A ring cut me off and a polite voice echoed."Will Gale Quincy and Runo Misaki please come to the Arena? I repeat. Will Gale Quincy come to the Arena? The match is about to begin.

"Guess I'm up, See you guys in the finals," Levi winks at me and Marddy nods his head. "Act two."

I walk outside into the electric blue hall and take a left at the wall, It leads me back into the pure white arena. Runo was entering from the other end.

I grab Leonidas and place him on my shoulder as I walk, "You ready for another battle?"

"Yes. I just hope this one is stronger then that other wimp." Leo growled at the last battle. "He was pathetic, I hope this one proves a challenge."

"Good to hear," I show him my video watch of the rankings. "She's number six in the ranking, So she should prove to be a challenge."

"Welcome folks to round two of the Neo Challengers tournament!" The announcer bellowed as we reach our positions. "I would like to welcome these wonderful ladies! Runo Misaki, the blinding light! And Gale Quincy, The living tornado!"

"Huh?" I raise my eyebrow at that nickname. "Living Tornado? That's a new one. Well whatever, We got this!"

"Do you wanna play bakugan with me?" Runo asked spinning around. "I saw your last battle your pretty strong."

"I hope to say the same for you."

"Field Open!"

The world around us spins, until we were standing under a pure white floor. A beautiful mixture of colors swirling around to make a magnificence abstract painting.

 _3._

2.

1.

 _ **Game start**_

 _"Gate Card Set!"_

I throw a silver card onto the field. I grab Robotallion and place him on my forehead and close my eyes softly to convey my feelings of victory to it. My eyes open slowly and I throw it as far as I can towards the field.

 _"Bakugan Brawl!"_ He stands on the field proudly. _"Ventus Robotallion stand!"_

His eyes flash slightly, a tornado appears bringing him to all his metallic glory.

"He's back ladies and gentlemen! The Wrecking Robotallion at 300 G's!" The crowd roars for the Robot who blushes in embarrassment, I chuckle a little. "Let's see who Runo sends out in retaliation!"

 _"Bakugan Brawl!_ " She tosses a pure white bakugan onto the field it flies through the air for a moment before landing on my gate card. "Fear Ripper Stand!

The bakugan popped open onto my card with a flip it Stood tall extending his claws for battle. The bakugan reminded me of Freddy Kruger or Shredder. Except without all the deaths.

"The mighty Fear Ripper takes the field, ready to rip into it's opponent!" The crowd roars and I look back at Ann. Her faced showed slight fear. "I know I'm scared with that power of 300 G's their evenly matched. How will the new comer fair against one of the Brawlers!"

I barley notice his underlining doubt, but I try to focus on Ann, who was being patted on the back by Christopher. "I told her not to watch horror movies at night and she didn't listen.

"It won't be equal for long! Gate card open," I snap my finger shaking back to the battle, the gate card glowing in activation. "Vacuum! It adds bakugan points to both our Bakugan!"

A green and gold aura's flow into our bakugan, "Robotalion 370 G's Fear Ripper 360 G's."

"A basic card to increase her Bakugan's power. Is she that desperate to power or is she planing something?"

"What is a slight power increase going to prove?" Leo asked on my shoulder.

"Nothing," I shrug my shoulders. "I just wasn't okay with my Bakugan to be so vulnerable."

"It won't be that easy to beat me! Ability card activate! Dark Browth! I can raise my Bakugan's power by 80 G's!"

She tossed it to Fear Ripper, who slashed through it with it's sharp claws. His eyes flashed as the power flowed through his veins. I notice Robotallion flinch, as his power increased.

"The blinding beauty pulled through! raising her Bakugan's power level to 440! Can Gale pull through?"

"You bet," We nod our heads ready for the helmets. "Let's do this!"

I feel the helmet placed on my head, and a really familiar weight placed in my left hand. I bring the sword to my face and stare at it in evaluation, it was a plain silver sword pure and clean. So unlike my sword. I was shocked back to a reality, (Well virtual reality,) As words appeared on my screen.

Slash the attribute as it come towards you.

Ready?

"Yes."

Twenty seconds appears and suddenly my mind blanks as the worlds fades to blackness. My attribute flies towards me, I glare at it, slashing through it mercilessly. It shatters as three more come in faster one in front, _Slash_. One back, I turn on my heels. Slash. One on my right side, I raise my sword for it to fly into it. _Crash._

Six more appear flying in all directions, circling in in me. I spin in a circle slashing all of them before they can get to close to me. I hear a deafening ring, at least deafening to me, knocking me out of my state. The helmet dissapears and the lights almost blind me.

"She pulled past Runo! Not missing a single beat she destroyed her attributes and pulled through! With Robotallion at 700 G's, beating Runo with her 500 G's!"

"Let's go Robotallion! Beaming Justice!" I see Fear Rippers eyes widen in fear as the holes in Robotallion's chest lighted up. _"Fire!"_

The Beams shoot forward causing the Freddy kruger Bakugan to transform back into a ball falling at Runo's feet. Robotallion flies back into my hand and I smile. "Nice!"

"With her skill Gale has passed over Runo's first bakugan! Will this streak continue or will she fall to her prowess as a Brawler!?"

"Go Gale!" Ann screamed over the crowd. "You can do it!"

"I know I can," I shout back. I grab a lightning gate. "Gate card set!"

I throw the gate card on the left side of Runo's card. I grab Ravenoid and place him on my forehead I close my eyes softly to convey my feelings of victory to it. My eyes open slowly and I throw it as far as I can towards the field."Bakugan brawl!"

"Bakugan Stand!" He lands dead center of my card soaring into the air, happy to be in his true form. "Your up Runo!"

She pulls out a bakugan and chucks at her gate card, "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Robotallion Stand!"

A almost identical Bakugan to my Robotallion appeared on the field. The only discrete difference is it's white and yellow color scheme.

"A copy version of Gale's Robotallion in Haos form on her gate card!" The announcer gasped in shock. "Is Runo running away?! Is she so intimidated by Gale that she doesn't want to face her?!"

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance; I was about to yell at the announcer, but...oddly enough-not surprising though-Levi beat us to it. "How dare you!"

Levi stood from the crowd,"You probably don't know a thing about battles, maybe not even how to spell can't spell it uncultured swine! It's called strategy you buffoon, how dare you say anything like that to a lady. Especially a brawler! To say she has any ounce of fear, yo-"

Marddy covers his mouth with his hand and forces Levi down, I couldn't hear him. However, I could read Marddy's lips as he whispered, "You're the one acting uncultured. Standing up and screaming like a maniac, shut up before I strangle you and throw you in a dumpster after pissing on you."

Marddy let go of Levi who grumbled something under his breath. The announcer started to sweat on screen at being called out, and I snicker at my friends disrupting a tournament.

"I-it seems like we have some fans in the crowd. I apologize for that set of words , they were uncalled for."

"Your damn-"

Levi started, Marddy silently pinched a nerve at his neck. Levi's eyes widen and he flopped forward. Leavening Marddy to drag him out of the crowd by his arm. Completely undisturbed by the stares that followed them.

I snicker at Marddy, "I guess he didn't want to hear Levi whining the whole match. Well with that done. Let's continue. You ready?"

Runo shook her head, getting past the shock of Marddy knocking Levi out and dragging him off as if it was nothing. Which for him it was.

"Yeah let's do this!"

"Great." I nod at Leo in my shoulder. "Let's get this next win!"

I pick Leonidas up in my left hand, and move my hand as if I was drawing my sword I move my hand in a downward slashing motion. The movement making my pendant shines in the light briefly showing off the dragon in a tornado.

 _"Bakugan Brawl!"_ I toss him on my gate card next to Ravenoid. _"Ventus Leonidas stand!"_

He flies up and looks around he turns and glares at me, "This is not a battle."

"I know," I answer back. "It's a double stand. We can get this Gate Card, and move on to the big meat."

"Double stand," My video watch chirped. "Do you wish to move your bakugan or take the card?"

"Take the card."

They fly back to my hand in my confirmation I won, having served their purpose perfectly, "That's one more!"

"I can't believe it folks," The announcer screamed in shock. "Gale is just one win away from winning against a Brawler!"

"Nice play Gale!" Ann yelled from the stands. "One more left and you win!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Runo yelled, she grabbed Tigrerra from her shoulder and threw her onto her gate card. "Haos Tigrerra stand!"

A beautiful white Tigress appeared onto the field in a blinding light, with a roar she let the world know she was in charge.

Without asking they both fly to her hand with nothing else to do, "Okay just two more!"

I grab my last gate card and nod at Leonidas, "Hey Leo. Who would win in a fight? A dragon or a Tiger?"

"Why would you ask a ridiculous question like that?"

I sigh at him not getting my hint, "I was trying to be coy, I was saying do you think you will win?"

"I know I will win, so I repeat. Why ask such a ridiculous question like that?"

"Not the nicest answer in the world, but I love the confidence."

I pick him up in my left hand, and move my hand as if I was drawing my sword I move my hand in a downward slashing motion. The movement making my pendent shines in the light briefly showing off the dragon in a tornado.

 _"Bakugan Brawl!"_ I throw Leonidas onto his card. _"Ventus Leonidas stand!"_

He flies high into the air with a might roar, letting his presence be known, He glares down at Runo. Bearing his teeth in a snarl, making her flinch slightly. His emerald scales shine in the light almost as if he was protected by emerald armor, his claws were like swords ready to rip his opponent to open, his claws his claws were like as sharp as a guillotine and just as, if not more, deadly.

"You think I'm a afraid of you?" Runo asked sounding tough. "Tigrerra! Let's knock this dragon down a peg!"

"Yes my lady." She goes into Runo's hand.

"Bakugan Brawl," She tosses her right in front of Leonidas. "Tigrerra Stand!"

She grows to her true form, and glares at Leonidas. "I am your opponent!

Leonidas looks at me, "A temperamental feline is who I must face?"

I snicker under my breath, "Yes, a opponent is a opponent Leonidas. Don't be picky."

He lets out a sigh, "Hopefully the next human I face isn't as terrible as you. Let's get this over with."

"Leonidas!" Ann shouts in anger jumping from her seat. "Don't put down Runo like that! She's a amazing Brawler! One of the best!"

"Amazing or not she's going down!" I snap my fingers and the gate card flashes. "Gate Card open! Leonidas character, Leonidas gains 240 G's!"

A green aura flows into him, he growls at Runo. "Make it quick."

"Man, this Dragon is hot!" The announcer yelled. Making the crowd go wild. "Openly insulting a Brawler! Well with a G-Power of 660. He can afford to have some arrogance! Let's see if Runo can keep up!"

"Why you little-" Runo's face turns bright red in anger. "Tigrerra! Let's show them our power!"

"With pleasure!"

"Ability card activate! Equalizer!It lets my Haos Bakugan gain 150 Gs!" She throws the card to Tigrerra who's eyes flash as the power flows through the tiger. "Now I activate, Cut in Saber. Tigrerra gains 200 G's!"

Her teeth gain grow sharper, her claws rival swords. Her fur seems to glow with her power.

"That is the power of the brawler of Haos! With the power of 690 G's! Can Gale match up to her power or will she fall!"

"I will never fall! Ability Card activate! Perfect Throw! We gain 50 G's" I throw the card towards him and it turns into Aura as it flows through him. "Finally! _Alpha Blaster!_ It allows Leonidas to gain 200 G's!"

I throw the card towards him and he chomps on it. His scales seem to gain a strong glow as if holding back a immense power, his fangs and sharpen to swords. His wings flex ready to take flight into the sky, finally his glare strengthens ready to strike fear into you.

"Ready!"

The helmet appears on my head once more, the feel of the gun in my hand feels like it weighs a ton.

Many attributes appears in my line of sight, I search for mine with the eyes of a hawk. One appears instantly I fire with a satisfying crash. Two more, two more crashes. Five. _Bang. Bang. Bang._ Ban- Damn I missed it. Three. _Crash. Bang. Bang._

More power. More bullets. I need them to disappear to survive.

The time counts down before I could even notice. It shocks me back to reality, I look at the G-Power.

Leonidas-1,209 Tigrerra-995

"So close but not good enough!" I shout from across the field.

"Leonidas! Let's Go! _Alpha Blaster!"_

He flies up into the sky, and opens his mouth Like the Devil about to speak judgment. Lighting flows into his mighty Jaw, letting the power flow through him. He glares down at the Tigress like Bakugan, letting that be the last thing She sees before he strikes. The mighty beam of Power strikes faster than lightning, her eyes widen in shock before it hits her. She turns into a small ball of light, as and goes back to Runo. Leonidas goes back to my hand leaving nothing but dust in his wake.

"That is the Power of the Dragons." I smile and walk over as the field fades. "That was a good brawl, I hope to do that again."

"I do too," She puts out her hand and I shake it. "You beat me fair and square. I'm glad to meet a brawler like you."

"Same to you as well."

I walk off the field the crowd going mad, "She did it ladies and gentlemen! She beat the blinding beauty! Amazing! Call me shocked people! But the shows not over yet! In thirty minutes she will face another brawler!"

The crowds yelling fades as I walk back to the waiting room. Marddy was sitting on the middle table, his arms crossed both eyes closed his left eye opens as I enter the room.

My eyes float to Levi still knocked out on a chair, "You didn't have to go that far."

I plop down on the chair next to Levi, "I didn't want to hear him screaming at the announcer the whole battle, He was acting worse than the kids in the crowd."

"True," I poke Levi in the side with no reaction. "I think you pinched a little to hard."

"His own fault," Marddy shrugs. "He has about a forty five minutes at most, if he doesn't wake up by then I'll just spray some perfume in his face."

"Now that's just cruel," I snicker at the idea. "You know he can't keep it in his pants."

"Sucks to be him," He leans back on his arms. "So. That brawler you beat. She sucked."

"Hey! She tried her best-"

"She was incredibly weak," Leonidas agreed. "How is it that humans hold her in high regard."

"I have no idea Leonidas," Marddy shrugs. "Most humans are idiotic creatures."

"Well we can't be gods like the all mighty Marddy," I roll my eyes at his shrug. "She didn't do that bad, it was bad timing is all."

"No she's just terrible. I'm pretty sure the only reason that girl is on that team is because she just happened to fuc-"

A small fist connected with Marddy's head, he turns and looks at Ann. Who has a furious look on her face.

"Shut up!" She screamed. "She's super good! Don't say bad things about her because you don't know anything! Dummy!"

"Ann calm down," Ashley said in a weak voice. "He-"

"So I'm dumb because I spoke the truth?"

"It wasn't true," Ann yelled. "She jus-"

"So why did the brawler you hold in high regard, lose to your sister. A rookie who barley plays the game she's supposed to be a expert in."

"Because-"

"Maybe you don't know that much about bakugan yourself," He stands up and glares down at Ann. "Maybe she just terrible and your t-"

"Okay Marddy. You proved your point," I stand up and put a hand on his shoulder with a sigh. "Your right. She's wrong. Don't break my sister to boost your ego."

"I was only, trying to get it through her head." He argued.

"Let's just agree to disagree," I start walking towards the door. "I'll be back keep a eye on the kids."

"Your leaving me to babysit?"

"Yes, and don't break the kids. While I'm gone, I don't want to return them home to their parents about them whispering about darkness and all that crap."

I walk down the hall and out the tournament stadium. When Leonidas perked up in my pocket I place him on my shoulder. "Where are we going?"

"To the Bakugan store," I answer simply. "I need a few tricks up my sleeve if I want to beat Marddy and Levi."

"Are they very strong?"

"Let's put it this way, Levi is a fighting monster who laughs at death and Marddy is a devil in the grim reapers clothing who can break adult men." I explain. "Put them together, without someone to balance them out it means Hell. How do you think those two will do on their own."

I see a determined glint is Leonidas' eyes, "I must to fight them soon."

"You will I'm gonna make this next brawl quick."

* * *

I finished Marucho's brawl with no trouble. Just waited for the right time to strike his bakugan and they fly right off the card. Although, Leo was anger at the lack of battles. But right after we were able to face Levi, and that was the real opponent we needed.

I stand on the other side of the field, waiting for Levi. He comes out and the girls in the crowd start screaming bloody murder, Levi was blowing kisses and winks at them with a cocky smile on his face which wasn't that odd...the odd thing was Levi was shirtless.

"Here he is ladies, Levi the Looker!" The girls scream louder than before at the nickname. "Keep in mind, he's single."

He stops on the opposite side of me, throwing me a wink and a elegant bow. Showing off his back tattoo, A panther stalking something in a field of red roses. "My queen."

"Why are you shirtless?" He straightens up and laughs.

"Marddy got perfume on my shirt, and I didn't want a distraction through the whole brawl."

"Of course," I nod with a chuckle. "So are you ready Lowlander?!"

"I was born ready!"

"Field Open!"

The wind whips around us, as it stops the glorious sight I never get tired of reappears.

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

 **Game Start**

I grab my new gate card and toss it onto the field parallel to Levi's.

I grab another gate card and throw it above, my first one. "Gate card set!"

I grab my new bakugan and place him on my forehead and close my eyes softly to convey my feelings of victory to it. My eyes open slowly and I throw it as far as I can towards the field. "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Manion stand!"

I place him towards my head then throw him onto my gate card. His eyes flash, a tornado forms around him his eyes flash behind the tornado. The tornado disappears and a Sphinx like bakugan appears on the field with claws like razors.

"A new bakugan rises!" The announcer shouts, "A wind Sphinx. Can the mighty Levi counter it's amazing power of 350 G's."

"Sooo, my queen has some bite beyond that beautiful face," He smirks. "It would be a shame to have my friends make that face shed tears."

"Shut your yapping and brawl," I tease. "Well, if you want to use that mouth of yours to forfeit. That's okay."

"Oh, my dear." He smirks at me. "I never give up in my conquest."

He places a small kiss on the water bakugan in his hand, "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Griffon stand!"

He winks at me and tosses a bakugan onto the field. It knocks my Manion in the eye, it howls in pain and it's G-power drops by 70 G's. The tiny ball bounces and falls on my gate card, a giant blue griffon with green eyes falls parallel to Manion.

"A destructive attack by Levi knocking down Manion's G-power to 260. Leaving him to take the lead with 370 G's!"

"Not for long," I snap my fingers. "Gate card open!

It glows a light green, "Double battle! We both add a bakugan to the field!"

"My dear," Levi blows me a kiss. "Are you sure you want to do this. My strength-like other things- are unmatched. Putting another bakugan in there is like signing a death warrant."

"Well I can't really take it back now can I," I grab another bakugan and place it towards my head as if conveying my thoughts to it. "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Bee striker stand!"

A large bee like bakugan stands on the field next to Manion. It flaps it's wings in a furious motion, as if letting loose pent up energy.

"Ventus Manion and Ventus Bee striker merge to 610 Recognized."

"If you insist," He kisses another bakugan. "Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Siege join the fun!"

A dark blue knight like bakugan stands on the field, it spins its staff in a show off fashion and stops.

"Aquos Siege and Aquos griffon G-power merge to 720 G's recognized."

"You see my queen," Levi chuckles. "My power is unmatched. Now attack!"

They charge forward, I grab a ability card quickly, "Now normally I would agree, but you forgot one key factor! _Ability card activate! Blow away!"_

I throw it towards Griffon, a large tornado. Surrounds it blows above the gate card. Levi looks at me in shock, "Wha-"

"Attack, Bee Striker and Manion! Gods sting!" Manion eyes glow and a light shines on Bee striker. Its stinger extents and it charges towards Griffon. "Attack!"

It hits him dead on, it glows a light blue and It goes back into ball form falling at Levi's feet. He chuckles and picks up his bakugan looking at it with a soft smile, "You're right. I did forget three years away from you messes with my head. You don't like to fight, you would rather out think your opponent."

"Yup," I grab my bakugan between my fingers. "So stay on your toes."

"I always do," He grabs another gate card and kisses it. "Gate card set!"

He throws it onto the field left of his bakugan. He then grabs Griffon and kisses it,"Bakugan brawl griffon stand!"

Its eyes flash, and it lets out a roar as it shows it's true form and bares me it's teeth at me knowing I made it lose.

"Alright!" I place my bakugan to my on my forehead and close my eyes softly to convey my feelings of victory to it. My eyes open slowly and I throw it as far as I can towards the field. "Bakugan Brawl!"

It lands on the same Gate card as griffon, "Bee striker stand!"

"What no tactics this time," Levi Teased/mocked. "I thought brains were stronger than brawn's?"

"They are," I argued. "However, I know you want a little flare in your battles. So why not have some good old fashioned fight, with some brains thrown in?"

"Now you're talkin my language," He blows me a kiss with a wink. "Gate card open."

It flashes a light blue and it's as of Griffon was smirking like it's owner, "Attribute normal. It adds 300 Gs to any bakugan. I chose Griffon!"

"Griffon power level 650 Gs." My video watch chirped.

I watch as Bee striker cowers a little bit. "Attack Griffon!"

It flies forward before I have time to react, it's large claws sink into Bee Striker. I watch as my bakugan is formed into a small ball and falls at my feet.

"How was that," He asked with a smirk of victory. "Is my power, good enough for you? Or is it too much to handle?"

"Nothing you have is too much for me to handle," I grab Manion and place it on my forehead to convey my feelings of victory to it. Then I throw it as far as I can towards the field. "Bakugan brawl!"

It land on the same gate card as Aquos Siege, "Manion stand!"

"Ability card activate," I throw my card towards Manion. It absorbs it with a light green aura. "Amon Ray!"

"Ability card activate-"

"Gate card open Warlock," I snap my fingers and it glows a light green. "No one can use ability cards for the remainder of this battle."

Levi chuckles, "Nicely played. Go right ahead."

I nod as A light shines down on Manion, it seems to grow larger, "Attack Manion!"

It rushes forward and slashes at Aquos Siege. It swings its large tail towards Siege hitting it dead center, Making form into ball form and fall behind Levi's feet.

I catch Manion as it flies back to my hand with a smirk on my face, "One more Levi. You starting to get cold feet low Lander?!"

"No way," He smiles. "You know I love it when I'm backed into a corner."

"Just one more gate card and Gale wins this! Will it be a swift victory or will Levi pull through?!" All the girls in the crowd go wild with anger at even the assumption. "I think the crowd has chosen their favorite."

"Thank you my kittens," Levi blows kisses into the crowd. "This win is for you!"

He gives a light peck to his bakugan, "Bakugan Brawl! _Aquos griffon stand!_ "

It lands on the last gate card, with a mighty roar as it gains its true form. I grab Bee Striker, I place it on my forehead and close my eyes briefly to convey my feelings of victory to it. My eyes open slowly and I throw it as far as I can towards the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" It stands on the same gate card as Griffon. " _Bee Striker stand_!"

It flies high into the sky happy to be in his true form, Levi blows me a kiss.

"Gate card open," It glows a light blue. "Reloaded. It takes 100 Gs from my opponent, which happens to be you princess."

I watch in fear as the power is drained from Bee striker, making his wings lose a little power.

"With that move Bee Striker, is lowered to a measly 250 Gs. This may come down to a one on one duel to the end folks!"

I realize I will have to let Levi win this one begrudgingly. Only having one special ability card.

"Aww, what's the matter," Levi teased. "Is it too much for you can beg me to stop."

"Shut up and do it lowlander," I growl a little at my vulnerability this round. Even though I knew I would lose this one, it still hurts a little. "Finish your stupid round."

"Alright if you insist," He shrugs. "Griffon! Slash of wave!"

I may be mistaken, but I think I saw Griffon smirk as it flies forward. It's claws glow a light blue as grows in power, it slashes Bee striker sending him to my feet.

"And just like that Levi has won, another gate card!" The crowd goes wild. "This is amazing folks a battle of strategy and pure power who will win this test?!"

"You ready to lose," Levi bows to me as of he was a actor on stage "What is that?"

"A bow of respect, before I end your life princess," He straightens up and smirks. "Let's have some fun.

I smirk at him back, "Let's."

We grab our last gate cards.

 _"Gate Card Set!"_

We throw our Gate cards Parallel to each other. I grab Leonidas with my left hand and place him in my palm a smile, "Ready to end this?"

"Yes," He goes into ball form. "We will end this."

I move my hand as if I was drawing my sword I move my hand in a downward slashing motion. The movement making my pendant shines in the light briefly showing off the dragon in a tornado.

 _"Bakugan Brawl,"_ I throw him towards Levi's Gate Card. _"Leonidas Stand!"_

He flies high his wings freeing him from the shackles of the ground, as the tornado around his breaks apart, he lets a mighty roar. Letting his power be heard, his claws ready to tear into his opponent.

"Ooohhhh," Levi whistles in awe. "You are a strong bastard...Hold on 440?! What did you eat beef jerky before this?!"

"I am not aware of what that is," Leonidas said in confusion. "Is that a type of food?"

"Yes Leo," I nod at him. "Beef Jerky is a meat product, to help humans gain protein and grow stronger."

"To answer your question Levi, we had a little help. A dude gave Levi a little power boost."

Levi smiles, "Well. Let's see how ends this. One ability card each, that okay for you?"

"Sure," I agreed not that confused. "You always love to put on a show."

"Alright," He grabs Ula. "Are you ready my beautiful little kitten."

"I'm not a Cat, but I-I will try my best!" Ula nodded in determination as she goes into ball form. "We will win!"

Levi bows as if he was an actor saying goodbye to the audience. He takes a three dark blue roses out of his left pocket, "May the gods of Love, Victory, and Ocean guide our path! May you prove a worthy opponent!"

He tosses the roses into the air where they disperse, and the petals fall over him in a slow shower He kisses briefly Ula and glares at me in determination. _"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Ula stand!"_

As it lands on Levi's Gate Card, a tornado of water is formed around Ula. Ula spreads her wings and the tornado explodes making the water droplets shine in her light.

Ula looked like a blue skinned girl in a long flowing dark spaghetti strap blue dress. She has sapphire eyes, and long flowing blue hair with thin white streaks. To finish her look off she has a sapphire bracelet on her left wrist, with two wings seemingly made out of water.

"I am facing a measly fairy with 390 G-power," Leonidas sighed in disappointment. "I feel betrayed, you said he was a strong opponent. While he has shown his prowess. A small bakugan like this disappoints me."

"Then let me fix that!" Levi yelled a little arrogantly. "Gate Card open!"

"Ula Character," A dark blue aura surrounds Ula. "With this she gains double G-Power!"

"Ula G-power 760 Gs." My video watch chirped.

"Now I activate my ability card. Ula's Song!"

"I-I hope you like this,"

Ula opens her mouth and lets out a sweet wordless melody. The shadows of All Levi's Bakugan stand behind her, making her G-power grow to amazingly high.

"With Ula's Song, all of the bakugan I have in my arsenal on field or otherwise. Their G-power gets Added to her." Levi explains with a cocky grin. "You see Gale, no matter how smart you are in this game if your power does not pass your opponent you lose."

"Master," Ula looked at Levi fear in her eyes. Finishing her song. "They're all looking at me."

"Of course they are," Levi spoke proudfully. "You are a unblemished sapphire gem. Anyone that wouldn't look at you would be mad!"

"But I-I don't like it," She whispers. "They're scary."

"My dear, I would never allow anyone to harm you. So feel no fear."

I look down at my watch in shock, "Ula G-power 1,148 G's."

"It looks like Abigail will not progress through the tournament!" The announcer predicated. "Unless Levi gives up, this battle is won!"

"Okay, looks like we need to take a new approach." I look at Leo. "Ready partner, Let's end this!"

"With what," Levi mocked. "There is no card you have, that can boost your G-power that high!"

"You're right," I grin. "But I can always pull your's down!"

I grab my new Ability Card. _"Ability Activate! Dragon Eyes!"_

I toss the card towards the sky, it explodes in a burst of green energy. It falls over Leonidas and Ula. Leonidas eyes start to glow, he snarls his teeth. Ula takes a step back in fear, making her power go down. Tears start to fill her eyes as she shrinks,

"Wh-What did you do to me?" She asked fear filling her voice. "My-My power!"

"That, my dear Ula. Is the effects of Dragon's eyes!" I explain as Leonidas takes to the skies his claws shining in the light. "Any change in G-power in the last ability used is transferred to Leonidas!"

Levi and Ula pale, "Meaning that Leonidas now has-"

"1,160 Gs and that you lost!" I finish with a grin, happy with my tactic

"Through the eyes of the Dragon! It sees all! Good or evil and takes its power for it's own! Now Leonidas," I shot to the skies. "Show them the eyes that their Gods Fear!"

He launches down towards Ula, his glowing hazel eyes staring deep into her soul. Her eyes widen in terror a scream rips from her throat as he slashes into stomach, his evil eyes never leaving her.

She forms into a ball and falls at Levi's feet, Leonidas flies back to my hand As the field disappears.

 _"That is the Power of the Dragons."_

"It is over ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer shout in over excitement. "With a amazing come back

The crowd erupts into cheers and Boos. Half happy I won, the other half enraged that I beat the amazing Levi. Levi picks up Ula and kisses her briefly he whispers something to her as he walks over to me. We meet at the center and he gives me a seductive smile. He take my hand and pulls me close a breath away from his mouth, if I were to lean in half a centimeter we would be kissing.

"To lose, to a forbidden fruit such as yourself," He whispers trying to throw me off. "It was more than a pleasure."

 _"You're still being punished,"_ I whisper back. "Nice try though."

I pull back and pat his cheek with a grin, "Really good effort."

I walk out of the arena with a slight pep in my steep, I look at Leonidas. "So what did you think?"

"He was highly more skilled than most," Leonidas complimented. "However, He is a idiot. Why only use one card?"

"Levi likes to make it flashy," I explained. "One ability card on his gate card. It gives a good show for the audience, that's just how Levi rolls. Although if I had to guess, that last ability card he had was something that brought down our G-power. So it was just a gamble on how well I knew Levi at that point. Would he tried to tear me down to make himself look better, or make himself strong to give the audience a thrill."

"So we may have lost?" He asked seriously.

"Oh without a doubt," I laugh. "That was the only card I had, and that gate card I had set down wouldn't do anything."

I walk into the waiting room, I sit on a spin chair and spread my cards and bakugan on the desk. I pick out my cards carefully trying to predict the impossible. After Marddy finished his battle, I knew he would win regardless if I looked or not, I had my Bakugan and cards picked out. While Ann and Marddy walked in.

"How was the show," I ask turning in my chair "Entertaining I hope. I know you want have something to say about our battle."

"It was awesome!" Ann shouts in excitement. "I had no idea how was going to win!"

"Your sister almost got her ass kicked," Marddy cuts in coldly sitting on the chair. "I wouldn't be cheering so hard if I were you."

"What do you mean," Ann asked tu in confusion. "She beat Levi in the end. Plus it was awesome!"

"If Levi wasn't such a idiot that moves with the wrong head-"

"Hey!" I cut in loudly. "She's seven, Watch your mouth."

"So I can curse in front of her, but not speak the truth?"

"That's different," I cross my arms. "She doesn't know what _that_ is yet, so I don't need you to talk about it."

"What's _that_ ," Ann asked in confusion looking back and forth from our conversation. "I want to know!"

We continue to glare at each other the silent war going on in our eyes, Marddy sighs.

"Nothing, anyway as I was saying. If Levi wasn't an idiot," He glanced at me. Silently saying "Happy now" I nod. "He would have used his last ability card to lower his ability card to bring down her G-power and beat her. He did not do that however, he wanted to be flashy and dramatic. He worried about others and didn't worry about getting results."

"Well we're not all cold as you Maddux," Levi taunted walking in. "Some of us have a soul."

"You have no right to talk gigolo," Marddy responded coldly glaring at him with crimson red eyes. "You know our souls died a long time ago."

"Okay, Okay. No need to get all deep, Jeez I was kidding." Levi looks around the room. "Where's Christopher and Ashley?"

"Ashley got sick, so her mommy had to take her home." Ann explained. "Chrisy, went to get us snacks."

"With what money?" I asked.

"Chrisy's mom gave him some," Ann answered. "Oh there he is."

Christopher came in the room with chips in his hands. "Here you go Ann."

"Sweet!" She rips open the chip bag. "You got barbecue!"

I raise a eyebrow as she digs in. "What do we say Ann?"

"Can I have more," She played dumb. I glare down at her slightly and she giggles. "Thank you Christopher."

"You're welcome." He blushed a little and looked up at me. "That was pretty cool. Where did you get those cards?"

"I can not answer that," I point at Marddy. "I still have to face this psychopath."

"You speak as we will lose," Leonidas spoke up from my shoulder. "I highly doubt he will any worse that Levi."

"Hey!" Levi shouted offended. "I could have beat you easily."

"It's true he could," I defend. "He's just a idiot who didn't take the opportunity."

"Hey!" Levi repeated with slightly more anger. "I'll have you know, that I am very smart."

"Oh I agree," Marddy cut in. "Your are very knowable in a few things, but the second you get in front of a crowd. Any knowledge you have goes down the drain."

"Master Levi does his best," Ula perked up from his shoulder. "He just likes to make the show fun for everyone! He's really nice!"

"Oh my sweet Ula," Levi places her on his palm. "Do you really think that?"

"Of course."

He kisses her forehead in gratitude, "Thank you so. Without your words of en-"

The speaker cut Levi off from his words of idiocy, "Will Marddy Colden and Gale Quincy come to the Arena? I repeate, Will Marddy Colden and Gale Quincy come to Arena. The match in about to begin."

We're about to walk out the door, when Ann and Levi step in front of us. "Good luck Gale! I know you're gonna win!"

"Pound him into dust!" Agni agreed.

"Marddy you must win this," Levi encouraged. "What little sanity we have left hangs in the balance."

"Got it," I rub Ann's hair. "I'll just let my skills do the talking."

"I'm not a moron like you, I actually get results." Marddy answered to Levi. "However, thank you for the encouragement."

We walk past them and down the hall, we come to the fork in the wall my way leading left and his right.

We turn to each other serious looks on our faces, as if we were about to go to war.

Leonidas looked at Sephtis, "I hope you do not disappoint me."

Sephtis nods, "I hope you prove to be adequate as well."

"Well," I speak in a blank voice Marddy and stick my hand out. "May the best man win."

He slaps it away with the back of his hand, "To the best man."

We turn simultaneously and walk to our sides. Not even a minute after, I come to the door and push it open. The light blinding me slightly.

We walk out onto our respective sides, staring each other down.

"We are finally here folks, the last battle of the Neo challengers tournament!" The crowd goes mad as Marddy's face appears on the screen. "For the finals we have the Dark King, the roaming panther, the masked death! MARDDY COLDEN!"

The crowd screams in madness, I see Marddy sigh across from me. I chuckle under my breath, "Looks like Marddy has some fans."

"Let's not forget the other opponent!" My face appears on the screen above us, the crowd yells a little louder than Marddy. "The living tornado, The swordswoman, The Dragon of destruction herself...GALE QUINCY!"

I turn and bow to the cheering crowd, "Thank you for your support."

"Kick his butt Gale!" Ann shouts over the crowd.

"Are you guys ready?!" The crowd's screaming grows louder. "Alright!"

We nod at each other and the countdown begins.

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

 _ **Game Start**_

 _"Field open!"_

My eyes never leave Marddy's, his blank face never giving anything away.

 _"That's right, I can't read him,"_ I grab my Gate Card. _"That's what makes him dangerous. He isn't like anyone else, he covers every angle of every situation. The second you show your face. He wins. No emotion, no predictability. That is how you win against him."_

 _"Gate Card Set!"_

We throw our gate cards parallel to each other, I grab Leonidas off my shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I won't beat Marddy with predictability." I answer. "He can tell my moves."

I and move my hand as if I was drawing my sword I move my hand in a downward slashing motion. The movement making my pendent shines in the light briefly showing off the dragon in a tornado.

 _"Bakugan Brawl!"_ I throw Leonidas onto my Gate Card. _"Ventus Leonidas stand!"_

His eyes flash gold lightly, he takes off into the sky with a might roar, happy not having to wait for the action. Marddy just stares up at him with a blank face.

"The Dragon has soared," The announcer stated the obvious with a cheerful voice. "Yet, in the face of such a dangerous beast Marddy is completely calm. Does he have something up his sleeve or he in shock?!"

Marddy sighs and mumbles something under his breath, most likely along the lines of: "Why the fuck are you yelling so loudly?" Then probably a horrible insult to the announcer.

He grabs the bakugan he decides to use, he closes his eyes for two seconds then they snap open into a sharp glare staring right at me.

 _"Bakugan brawl!"_

He throws it with blinding speed, it flies straight past Leonidas's cheek like a bullet. Then lands onto his gate card in silence.

"Bakugan Stand." Marddy said in a strong, yet emotionless voice, Like an army general. "Darkus Reaper."

A large black monster appeared his giant wings spread out showing off his dark feathers. He slams scythe onto the ground, making a large bang.

"Reaper power level 360 Gs." My video watch chirped.

"Pulling out all the stops huh Marddy?" I joke, attempting to get a reaction. "You better be careful, I may actually feel like a threat."

"Gale, you know your a threat," He answered in a blank voice. "So why don't you stop trying to read me. You and I both know I won't allow it, so just throw your bakugan and show me if you actually have the balls to win!"

"Good enough," I smile at his serious glare. "Get ready!"

I grab my Bakugan and place it on my forehead and close my eyes briefly to convey my feelings of victory to it. My eyes open slowly and I throw it towards Reaper.

"Bakugan stand!" I shout. "El Condor!"

A large light green shaman-like bakugan in the shape of a totem rises onto the field. He smiles down at Reaper with a creepy grin.

"El Condor 380 G-power." My video watch chirped.

"This is the beginning folks!" The announcer shouts in excitement. "The first battle of the finals! It looks like the prince of darkness is behind! What does Marddy have up his sleeve for this?!"

"This! Ability card activate!" He throws a card towards Reaper. "Spice Slayer! My bakugan takes 200 Gs from your bakugan!"

"Oh no you don't,"I shout, I grab a card from my belt. "Counter Ability activate! Dragoon!"

I show the front towards El Condor, it shines a brilliant emerald and envelopes him in a shield Blocking Reaper's scythe.

"With this he adds the opponent current G-power to El Condor!" I swing my arm out in command. "El Condor! Win us this battle!"

"Not yet!" Marddy shouts and swings his arm towards his gate card. "Gate card open! Warlock!"

I watch in as El Condor was helpless to stop his attack, running right into Reaper and his giant scythe. It sliced into El Condor mercilessly as he reverts back to his ball form.

He falls at my feet, I look over at Marddy picking up my fallen Bakugan.

"With that done, Marddy has officially won the first round!" The crowd cheers. "But the fun's not over yet! Let's see what Abigail has up her sleeve!"

"Nicely played," I compliment. "But how about you do that twice!"

"Gate Card Set!" I throw the card to the right of Leonidas.

I grab another bakugan I place it on my forehead and close my eyes briefly to convey my feelings of victory to it. My eyes open slowly and I throw it towards the empty gate card.

"Bakugan brawl!" I shout. "Ventus Monarus Stand!"

A spherical tornado forms around Monarus, the butterfly like bakugan appears her wings shining in glitter. Her beauty strikes the crowd in awe, as the glitter falls over them softly.

"Pretty," Marddy comments flatly. "But beauty has nothing to do with fighting. Gate Card Set!"

He sets the Gate Card below Monarus, grabs his bakugan and surveys the field. He clutches his bakugan in his hand and throws it onto the same Gate Card as Monarus.

"Bakugan Stand!" Marddy Commands "Darkus Fear Ripper!"

A familiar Freddy Kruger Bakugan rises onto the field at Marddy's Command. I look down at his G-power from my watch.

"380 Gs, pretty good." I yell. "But not good enough! Gate Card Open!"

I snap my fingers and the Gate Card glows emerald. "G-power Swap!"

A black aura stream flows towards Monarus, making her grow in size. While a light green Aura flows towards Fear Ripper making him wobble slightly.

"With this your power is-"

"Ability Card Activate!" He stops me. "Shadow Scratch!"

Suddenly the streams are cut off, and Monarus goes back to her own G-power.

"Any Gate Card played when this is activated is instantly negated!" He shouts and swings his arm out to command his bakugan. "Fear Ripper! Destroy this puny insect!"

He rushes forward, his dark claws glared briefly in the light. A dark grin on his face; he slices into Monuras's stomach with no mercy forcing her back into her ball form.

She falls at my feet signifying my loss, I pick her up off the field and place her back in my belt.

"This is insane folks!" The announcer shouts. "Marddy has won two Gate Cards, without losing a single one! Gale only has one Gate Card and Ability Card left! What is she going to do?!"

"Easy," I grab El Condor from my belt. "I'm Gonna win!"

I press my bakugan to my forehead and briefly close my eyes, to relay my feelings of victory to it. I slowly open my eyes and toss him onto the field.

 _"Bakugan Brawl! Ventus El Condor Stand!"_

He lands on the same card as Leonidas, and as fast as El Condor stands he is reverted back into his ball form. Leonidas and El Condor fly back to my hand.

"That's one," I smirk a little at him. "Giving up yet?"

"No."

We each grab a Gate Card and toss it onto the field parallel to each other, each card glowing briefly in their respective attribute.

"Gate Card Set!"

Marddy decides on his Bakugan and lets out a slight smirk, _"Bakugan Brawl!"_

It lands on his Gate Card in complete silence, " _Darkus Sauras Stand!"_

"G-power 150 Gs?" I look over at him in confusion. "I have no idea what you're planning, but I'm not falling for it."

"What is he planning?" I think, trying to get past his emotional mask. " _Why send out such a weak bakugan? Does he have some insane Gate Card? Maybe its a Ability Card? I have to think this over carefully, Marddy only has one of each. So if he uses his Gate Card, He has the territorial advantage and ability advantage. But if he has one those ability Cards to attack from a distance I have nothing to defend myself with...well in the words of Levi Icarus. Let's take a Gamble!"_

"Ready to actually get some action in Leonidas?" I ask the Bakugan on my shoulder.

"I am always ready." He answered.

"Good answer."

I pick Leonidas up in my left hand, and move my hand as if I was drawing my sword I move my hand in a downward slashing motion. The movement making my pendent shines in the light briefly showing off the dragon in a tornado.

"Bakugan Brawl!" I throw him towards my Gate Card. "Ventus Leonidas Stand!"

He flies straight into the sky, his scales shining like emeralds. His face in a snarl, he glares down at Saurus.

"Such a small speck," Leonidas insults. "It will be my pleasure, to wipe you from my sight!"

He uses his wings to lift himself higher, into the sky. I notice Marddy's hands twitch and realization hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Leoni-"

"Gate Card open!"

Leonidas slashes into Saurus without mercy, his claws sink into his face, then chest. Saurus flies backwards from the impact of the hit turning back into his ball form before I can stop Leonidas.

Leonidas lands onto the card and finds himself sinking.

"What is this?!" He shouts in outrage.

"Quicksand Freeze," Marddy answers. "The bakugan who wins the battle on this Gate Card, is force to Stay on it."

I glare at Marddy as Saurus falls to his feet, he has that stupid blank face on like he always does.

To the crowd he's calm, but to me he's gloating at his up in coming victory. He knows he set up the perfect plan, but every plan has a flaw and Marddy doesn't expect his to be so obvious.

 _"That's always Marddy, he's by no means Cocky, but he does-rarely-overlook things and this is one of those times."_

"Are you ready my friend?" Marddy asked Sephtis, who sat quietly on his shoulder. I actually forgot he was there. "This is where we end it."

"We have to stay on our toes," I shout to Leonidas. "We only have one shot at this!"

Marddy tightens his shoulders, and places one foot behind the other. His red eyes glare at Leonidas and I through his mask. As if to strike fear in us before he ends it. In one fluid motion he grab sephtis in his right hand, and throws him onto the field straight towards Leonidas.

 _"Bakugan Brawl!"_

"Block him!" I shout to Leonidas.

He nods and uses his wings to block the incoming object, from his forehead.

"Bakugan Stand!" Marddy shouts he raises his arm to the sky then clenches his fist. "Rise from the darkness Sephtis!"

Out of nowhere the whole stadium goes dark, The Crowd screams a little. The only thing visible is Marddy's silver hair and his red eyes. After a few seconds, another set of ruby eyes glare at Leonidas.

Suddenly, the light returns to the stadium and what was once a empty slot on the Gate Card was now Occupied by Sephtis in his true form.

To put it simply it's a Panther. His fur was almost fully black, if it wasn't for the red lines the flowed down his face and back Like open wounds, the red lines looked like they moved when Sephtis breathed. He stood on four legs that also had the same flowing red lines around them, the unblemished thing about him. Were his razor sharp teeth, his claws on each leg, and his ruby red eyes that matched Marddy's perfectly.

" _Just like Marddy, incredibly intimidating and silent."_

"Incredible folks! Marddy has summoned a beast from pure darkness! With a power Level of 490 G's, and Leonidas and Gale on the ropes will they be able to pull through?!" The Crowd goes mad at the hype from the announcer. "This is the final battle between two amazing brawlers!"

"I expected you to be a threat," Sephtis insulted. "To have you stuck by such a obvious trick, it saddens me somewhat."

"Do not make mistakes, my will to fight to over rule my thoughts." Leonidas countered. "I was completely aware of some sort of trap. I, however chose to ignore it."

"Such excesses," Sephtis Shakes his head. "Shall we, end this Maddux?"

"We Shall," Marddy grabs a odd looking ability card. Which I could only assume as one of his ace cards. _"Ability card activate! Panthers nightmare!"_

The Card glows as Marddy turns it towards the feild. Sephtis hair stands on end, and he crouchs low as if to attack. His blood red eyes glare at Leonidas who stairs back boldy, after a few seconds Leonidas's eyes widen in fear and her lets out a roar of fear.

"Leonidas!" I shout to him. "What's wrong."

"Get away from me! Get away!" He roars trying to fly but unable do to the Gate Card. "Leave me alone!"

I look down at my video watch, and see Leonidas power dropping while Sephtis is rising.

"What did you do?!" I shout over to Marddy who has a sick grin on his face.

"Panthers nightmare, it brings out the worst fears in a Bakugan. It slowly takes away half their G-power and transfer it to Sephtis. It's almost like he feeds of fear. Such an interesting concept, don't you believe so?"

"You see Gale, everyone has a bit of darkness inside of them. Something they fear or hate. Even bakugan and it's Sephtis and my job to bring that something out. You can't escape the darkness."

Marddy was acting strange he never smiles at pain, unless he's inflicting it on someone who deserves it. I look at Maddux a little closer and notice something, dark in his eyes then it hits me.

"Uh-oh. Dark Maddux." I sigh in anger. "I thought we had you under control!There is no need to feel guilty over this! It's a game!"

"Let's put the end to his misery," Dark Marddy ignores me swing his fist out to Sephtis. "Sephtis! Dark slash!"

Sephtis launches into the air, claws drawn ready to attack the still struggling Leonidas, trying to beat off the illusions while being stuck in place.

"Gate Card Open!" I snap my fingers in command; the Gate Card shines a bright emerald in response. "Dragons Den!"

A bright light fills the field, Leonidas' eyes snap with alertness as if waking up from a bad dream. Which I guess technically he was. He instantly snaps into action and is freed from the Gate Cards affects.

He flies in the sky dodging the pouncing Sephtis, who lands gracefully on his legs. He snatches him up in his claws and uses his mighty wings to guide him over to the still glowing Gate Card. He unceremoniously drops Sephtis onto the card. Who still lands on his feet.

"What the hell just happened?!" Dark Marddy Shouts, showing more emotion than the really Marddy ever would think of doing.

"Dragon's Den," I answer. "Leonidas is able to move Gate Cards. As well as and ability card activate on said Gate Card is negated and returned it's owner for the remainder of the turn."

"That doesn't matter Sephtis is still stronger!" He shouts.

"Not for long." I grab my last ability card. "Ability Card Activate! Alpha Blaster!"

I throw the card toward Leonidas who chomps down onto it, he flies high into the sky and glares down at the blood covered panther bakugan.

"You see Dark Marddy there's something you should know, even if there is darkness in everyone and everything. There will still be light ready to counter it."

Leonidas charges up his blaster, _"Leonidas Show him our light!"_

He fires straight down at Sephtis who had a odd smirk on his face, he nods as the beam hit him. Dust explodes everywhere on contact and a harsh wind blows making me cover my eyes.

Through the dust and squinting of my eyes, I see a small dark purple ball fly toward Marddy.

The dust clears after a few seconds and I catch Leonidas in my hand. The whole arena was dead silent waiting on the words from the winner.

" ** _Never_** _underestimate the power of the Dragons."_

The whole crowd breaks into cheers at my one terrible line. I look down at Leonidas in my hand. Ignoring all the shouting from the announcer, about how a rookie kicked butt or something.

"You okay partner," I ask. "You looked pretty out of it there."

"I do not know what that phrase means, but thank you for your concern. I am fine now."

"Good, I was worried there for a second."

"You were worried about me?"

"Of course I was numb skull," I place him on my shoulder. "You're my friend and partner."

He stays silent at my answer, I just think of it as him being embarrassed. I look over to see Dark Marddy marching over, I meet him halfway and calmly cross my arms.

"You litt-"

I slap him straight in the face, as hard as I can. The whole crowd goes silent. His eyes flash a little before they turn back to the Marddy I know and love.

He straightens up and looks down as me, his face back to the emotionless mask I know. He sticks his hand out and I meet him halfway.

"Well Done."

The crowd goes insane, again over such a simple thing.

"I think, the crowd thinks we have some issues." I say.

"We do." Marddy answers.

I let out a laugh, "So true. I mean you let Dark Marddy take over."

"Dark Marddy?" Leonidas perked up confused on my shoulder. "What is that?"

"I'll let Marddy explain later." I answer my partner. "For now I think we have some medals to accept."

After a few mintues Marddy, Levi, and I were standing in the middle of the Stadium. Our partners floating at our sides. Levi and Ula on my left, Marddy and Sephtis on my right.

The announcer walked over and placed a simple bronze metal with a white ribbon over Levi. "For Third place, Levi Icarus!"

All the girls in the Crowd start screaming bloody murder, while the others just cheer and clap.

"Thank you for the love my little kittens," He winks and blows kisses towards the Crowd. "I couldn't have done it without you. And of course my precious Gem Ula."

"M-master. Stop it." She whined.

The announcer walked over to Marddy and Sephtis next, he flinched slightly as Marddy's eyes narrow at him.

"I hope you know the job y-"

I kick him so fast, that no one else notices, silently tell him to shut up. Luckily he does so, choosing to strengthen his glare I expected the poor man cry out in fear. However, he acted professionally and placed the silver medal over Marddy. Who glared at it in distaste.

"For Second place, Marddy Colden!" The crowd clapped and cheered, showing Marddy respect.

He then walked over to Leonidas and I He ushers us to step forward.

"Now Ladies and Gentlemen. For you First Place winner of the Neo Challengers tournament. The woman who stood past all others to move on...GALE QUINCY!"

The whole crowd erupts into cheers and whistles. Each trying to be louder than the other at showing suport for me and my bakugan.

"Go Sis!" Annabeth shouts over the crowd. "I knew you would win!"

"Good job all of you!" Christopher followed.

He places the gold medal over my pendant and I smile for the crowd, thankful for their praise.

"That concludes, the Neo Challengers tournament!" The announcer shouts. "The next tournament will be held here in three weeks! Get ready fellow brawlers because the next tournament is... **A Tag Team Tournament!"**

The crowds cheering grows even larger. At the mention of that, while I just stand there in confusion.

 _"Tag Team...that's new."_

The whole world seems not to notice my confusion, as the announcer continues on. "A limited number of spots are available so hurry and sign up. Don't worry the top three spots are automatically in the system. So you don't have to worry about our victors not being there."

"Rude. What if we don't feel like coming." I grumble a little in my head.

The announcer pumps a fist in the air, "Until then, go up in rank and you to will be able to join. Brawl on Brawlers!"

The crowd copies his movement.

 _"Brawl on!"_

* * *

Marddy, Levi, and I were walking down the electric blue hall. Our partners riding on our shoulders.

"You know silver is a good color on you emo," Levi teased. "It matches your hair."

"And your medal matches you, fighting to catch up, but never winning." Marddy bit back.

"Awww, is the wittle baby sad he lost." Levi mocked. Marddy glared at him, but Levi is completely unaffected. "Come on, big guy cheer up we can't all win."

"Obviously," Marddy rolls his eyes. "Honestly, even with the limited intelligence you have, I expected you to know something so simple."

"Hey, you know I'm a smart guy. You even said so yourself." He states proudly catching Marddy on a compliment. Marddy rolls his eyes "We all know you're smart, but there's one thing you'll never know."

"What?"

"The satisfaction it feels...to do this!"

He tries to reach over and smack Marddy, but the reded eyed man grabs his arm and crushes it.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!"

"Okay, okay children." I push them apart. "Let's keep our hands to ourselves. Come on, I still need you two alive to punish you."

Levi moves in to my face. "Punish me, however you wish princesses."

"Shut up Levi," Marddy growled. "She means about earlier.

Levi pales slightly. "Oh."

"Yeah oh," We come to the waiting room. "Since I won-"

"You guys were so awesome!" Ann shouts, jumping off the chair. After seeing us. "It was cool! Can you guys brawl again?! Pretty please!"

"Not right now," I rub her hair. She pouts and I hear a large rumble come from Christopher. I laugh a bit. "Christopher's stomach is right. We all need some food."

"I know this awesome restaurant, about a few blocks away," Levi offered.

"That sounds like a good idea," I check my phone to see it flash. 3:40 "Hey guys, you take the kids to the restaurant. I'll catch up. I left a few things at home."

"Alright," Levi bends down, not questioning me. "Hop on princesses. I am your humble stead."

"Humble?" Marddy asked walking out the door with Christopher behind him. "Do you even know what that word means?"

"Yes!"

I start walking after I can't hear them anymore. My thoughts, joyful even though I'm walking home to who-knows-what. "So, Leo did you have a good time?"

"Leo?" I take him off my shoulder, and place him into the palm of my hand.

"It's a nickname."

"Oh," He nods in understanding. "Yes, it was enjoyable. I specifically enjoy the battle with Ma-"

He goes into a ball, before I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Dan and I smile. As he falls into stride with me.

"Man, I can't believe you won that tourney as a noob." I roll my eyes at his phrase.

"Really Dan? 'Tourney and noob' That's just silly." I shake my head. "Anyway. Leonidas did all the work."

"Hi Leonidas. I'm Dan." He looks down at the Bakugan in my hand.

"Hump."

Dan looks straight forward a little insulated. "Not much of a talker are you?"

"He's new here, so he's not use to human's yet." I defend.

"Who is?"

"I take it Leonidas didn't come to earth with the other Bakugan through Dr. Michel's portal." Marucho interrupted our conversation, as we turned the corner. "Based on my analysis of his battling abilities, and his attitude in combat. I conclude he arrived on earth at a different time than the other's."

I look down at my Bakugan in concern, "I wonder what delayed his appearance here on Earth? Perhaps he's secretly planing something, beyond just Bakugan Battles?"

"Hey, what make you say that?" I defend my partner.

"Yeah relax Marucho, you have an overactive imagination." I thank Dan in my head for backing me up.

"I'm with Marucho," Runo cut in walking up the hall. "Tigrerra said there was something weird about how aggressive he is. Maybe you should find a different partner."

"Tigrerra is just jealous! Leo is my friend! So he has a bit of anger issues, Nobody's perfect!" I was starting to get annoyed with their accusations of my partner.

Marucho flicks his head towards me while looking at Runo, silently telling her he'll talk. "I understand how you feel, but I really think you should listen to Runo."

She sighs and turns to walk away, "I gotta help out at my parent's restaurant. I gotta go. Just think about it okay!"

She turns to leave with Marucho on her heels. I look down at Leo, still silent in his ball form. Thinking his feelings are hurt I feel bad.

Dan turns to me with a convincing expression, "Don't let them get to you! Just start thinking about your next battle! The Tag Team tournament is coming up!"

"Oh yeah, I have no idea what that is. What's a Tag Team tournament?"

"Two players battle together like you and me," He explains. "If you win Runo and Marucho will come around. What do you think?"

"Sweet!" I feel a jolt of excitement of the thrill of battling again.

He turns on his heel to leave, "I've got some homework to finish up. When your ready to practice send me an E-mail and come meet met at the park."

He waves at me and I wave back and look down at the silent Leo. Thinking I should just give him space I place him in my shirt pocket and start to move.

"Don't worry Leo," I try to reassure him. "I would never abandon you."

* * *

I come to my door and take a deep breath. All my Bakugan-besides Leonidas who is still in my shirt pocket safely- are upstairs with my medal hidden in my special box. I take my key out of my front pocket and unlock the door.

I enter to find a dark house, I take a deep breath to find the house smells like it did before I left. Besides the lingering smell of alcohol, meaning one of two things. That my uncle was here and left for work, or my uncle is upstairs.

I flick on the light switch illuminating the living room to see that everything is clean. Meaning I don't have to clean before I leave. I walk upstairs and take a right besides going straight to my room.

I pass by Ann's door which was a plain brown, the same color as all the doors in the house, decorated with flower and rainbow stickers and drawings. Which were actually really good. Some where simple with the normaly things little girls draw. Kittens, puppies, flowers. Stuff like that. But it also had a medieval them towards it. Dragons, knights, kings and queens.

I realize I'm focusing on it too much before I come to the door at the end of the hall. I slowly open the door to my uncles room, making a terribly loud squeak. Finding to too dark to see anything, small lights stream from the blinds slightly lighting up the room, but not by much.

I glace down at the lump in the king sized bed and find he's asleep. Probably tired from all the work he does at the company. I shut the door softly, and take a breath I didn't even know I was holding out.

"Remind me, why I even care if he's here or not?" I whisper to myself. Shaking my head of stupid thoughts, I walk down the hall to my room and grab a red notebook from my bookbag. Something for Ann to do. And walk to my medicine cabinet and pop a pill before leaving, to ease the pain in my back.

I check my wallet in my back pocket and open to find, I only have two hundred bucks. I grimace and walk down stairs to check the kitchen, seeing we only have about a week worth of food left in both the fridge and cabinets.

"Damn," I place my wallet back in my pockets. "I need to get a job and fast. Who knows when my next client is?"

I whip out my phone to see Marddy already texted me the address of the restaurant.

I walk down the road to find it was more of a cafe then a restaurant, It was a kind of a cafe, when I walk through the doors to see the inside. Booths were along the side of the wall, with a stools to be served if you go towards the front. Behind the counter was a kitchen with steam coming from it. It was actually pretty busy, lunch rush I guess.

"Gale!" I here Ann shout she was in the middle of the booths standing up waving her hands in the air. "Over here!"

I sigh at my over active sister, "Sit down Ann, I can already see you."

Levi and Marddy were arm wrestling by the time I got over to the booth, with Christopher next to Levi and Ann next to Marddy, And all their bakugan on the table each looking at the contest with different expressions. With ten bucks on each side of the table

"Okay why," I ask sliding in next to my sister and Marddy. Handing Ann the notebook and pencils from my pocket. "What possibly, could have been said to bring this on?"

"Levi was talking about all the fights he's been in and how he still looks good." Christopher explained. Seeing as Ann was trapped in her picture "Marddy, said the only reason he won was because you and Marddy were there to bail him out. Then he said when it comes to strength he could beat him in a fight. So Marddy said they should arm wrestle, at first Levi said no, but when he said something about being a coward. Levi agreed."

"They've been stuck like this for ten minutes." I groan and look at my friends. "What's wrong?"

"Because they're gonna be at this for hours, Marddy doesn't lose and Levi is insanely competitive." I poke Levi in the side and he tenses.

"Stop it," He growls through grit teeth. I poke him again. "Cut it-"

Levi's hand slams on the table, and he screams in rage. "Damn it!"

Marddy picks up his winnings, with a slight smirk. "Thank you Gale."

"Why?" Levi whines. "I would have won!"

"No you wouldn't," I argue. "We would have been here for hours, until one of you had to get to work. Which would have been you."

"Work?" Ann looked at the two. "You guys have jobs?!"

"Oh, how you wound me princesses! Do you think so little of me, that I do not work like the common man?"

"No, you just look incapable of doing something other than flirting with women." Marddy answered.

Levi looks down at the Marddy, "I was talking to Ann."

"Well I wasn't," He replied. "If I chose to answer your question, it is within my right to do so."

"Okay one, I do not flirt. I enchant. Secondly, that's not all I do. I am skillful in many other ways."

"That is true you're good at losing," Levi glared at him. "I only speak the truth, as evidence of what just happened."

"Okay, that's enough you two." I cut in. "Ann asked a question. Levi, Marddy. Could you tell her what you do?"

"Oh, my apologise princess the evil man grabbed my attention for too long. I work at a casino, with my Mom, brothers, and sisters. I also sing there some times."

"What's a casino?" She asked in Confusion.

"It's a place where adults, do a bunch of games for money." He explained.

"Oh can I go Gale?!" She jumped in her seat excitement replacing her curiosity. "It sounds super fun!"

"It's for adults, Ann. Not even I can go into one." She stops jumping and deflates instantly. "But, you can come with Marddy and I to Levi's house tomorrow. He lives a few miles away and you can come with us when it's closed. If Levi says it's okay?"

"Sure, why not. You and Ashley can come too. If you'd like." Levi directed at Christopher who smiled and nodded. "Great it's all set up!"

"What do you do Marddy?" Ann asked excited. Hoping it's another job where she can play games.

"I work with my father, on cases. I guess you could say I'm a detective of sorts, but I'm not legally one. The police station just pays me, they say I have a job there when I turn twenty one."

"So you stop bad guys," Ann squeals. "Like a knight!"

"I guess so?" He questioned not really getting why Ann's so excited.

"So cool," She breaths in awe. "My brothers play games and are knights."

I sigh, "Meanwhile I have no job."

"What happened to that job, over at the mall?" Levi asked.

"Fired." I sigh remembering the event. "Some lady complained about my 'poor manners' when I was acting fine... What?"

My best friends look at me not believing the truth, Marddy spoke up first "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" I shout defending my story, They continue to look at me in disbelief. I sigh, giving in. "Fine. I kind of...roundhouse kicked...her husband."

Levi and Agni burst out laughing instantly, Christopher and Ann tried to hold back there laughter, while Marddy smirked. Ula looked at me in awe, probably wondering why and Sephtis and Juggernoid where shaking their heads.

"It's not my fault!" I shout in embarrassment. "The man was a dick!"

"So that gave you permission to kick him," Marddy asked with a raised eyebrow. "No matter what the man did, you have to act professionally."

"I tried! But the guy kept trying to flirt with me, everyday it was the same thing!" I explain. "He would come to the store, and try to get me to leave with him. I told him straight out no. Didn't work. I told him I was sixteen and way too young for him. Didn't work. Told him I had a boyfriend. Didn't work! That day he brought his wife and child! He had the audacity to touch my ass! So yeah kicked him! Broke his jaw too! Happy about it!"

Marddy whipped out his phone and pressed a button. Then he pressed a few numbers and place the phone to his ear.

"Did you get all that?" He asked the person on the other end. "Good. Make the arest."

He hung up and nodded to me, "Thank you Abigail."

"What did you just do?" I asked, confused.

"That guy that touched your ass, was Tobias Loud. A suspect for sexual harassment for girls around the area but no girl wanted to go on the stand. That or he paid them off. With your testimony we should be able to bring him in." I groan. "What?"

"I'm not a guinea pig, don't set me up to solve cases for you. Just ask a-"

"Whoa!" I look over at Runo trying to balance, Three trays of food, one on her head and the other two on her hands, and failing miserably.

"I got it!"

I walk over and grab the two trays from her hands, she takes one off her head and sigh "Thanks, Gale."

I was still pretty mad at her, from insulting Leonidas, so I just turned my head. She realized I was still mad and turned her head awkwardly.

"Um-"

"Hey where's my sandwich!" A man shouts from the booths. I look and see a sandwich on one of my plates.

"Look Gale, do you think you could help me out." Runo pleaded. "It's swamped here, and I'm the only one. I swear I'll pay you back!"

I place the trays on the table and take Leo out of my shirt pocket and place him with the other bakugan. He pops open and looks at me.

"Yes."

"Are you okay with me helping Runo, Leo?" I ask concerned for my friends feelings. "All you have to do is tell me no."

"Do not patronize me, do whatever you want." He snapped. I guess still mad at her, but didn't want to show it.

"Alright, I promise when we get home I'm gonna give you a good polishing." I take the trays off the table and balance them on my hands. "Put yours on my head."

"Are you-"

"Yes." Runo shrugs and places the food on my head.

I walk over to the guy who was complaining about his sandwich, he was sitting with four other people. I put on a polite smile.

"Hello sir, My name is Gale. I will be your server for today. Sorry for the wait, we have so little staff here, and so many people." I place the food down and judge who has what based on how they are looking at certain food. "A ham sandwich with sprite for you. Fish and chips and water. Stake with a side of chowder. And lets not forget veggie lover Pizza. Great choices, personally I love fish. Please call me if you need anything else."

I turn with a wink, and another smile, I then walk over to a stool. With a blond woman, sitting with her friends. "Hello my name is Gale and I'll be you server for today. Would you like anything to start with?"

"No thank you," The blond answered. "Anything for you guys?"

One on the left of the blond woman answered. "Coke please."

The one on the right answers "Lemonade if you don't mind."

"Blond. None. Left Coke. Right Lemons."

I nod getting it. "I'll be right back with your drinks. Please have a good time, and let me just say off topic. I love that necklace."

The one to the right blushed, "Thank you very much. Yours is pretty also."

"You think so?" I let out a laugh. "Thanks. It's my mothers, you three have a good time."

"Waitress!" I hear Levi shout. I walk away over to my table with a smile.

"Yes sir," I keep a polite tone of voice. "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes to know when you get off of work." He gives me a smirk, that would make normal woman crack instantly. "Well if you're free that is?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't say I am." I turn on my heel. "If you're not gonna-"

"Hold on," He stops my escape. "Why aren't you wearing those, cute maid outfits?"

"Sir I would advise that you stop with your teasing," I smirk as a look of realization passes over his face. "That's right I still have the right to punish you and that gentlemen over there. So I would advise you stop."

I turn triumphantly, " _Hah! Take that you prick_!"

It went on like that until all of the people left, I plop down onto the booth, where the guys are looking down on me.

"What?" I huff out in exhaustion.

"You know you could have just asked us to help," Levi pointed out. "You look like you're about to pass out."

I groan not realizing that, I feel Ann hugging me. "What are you doing?"

"Making you feel better," She answered. "This is how you feel better at home when you're sad."

I rub her hair, "I'm not Sad Ann. Just sleepy, Doing that tournament and working a...three hours on my feet. Without rest is tiring. Plus I'm still hungry."

"Not to mention, my back is killing me."

"Here let me fix one of those problems," I look up to see Runo. "Your Pay for the day."

She hands me a stack of Cash, my eyes widen. "Whoa. There's almost...400 bucks here. How?!"

"They liked your service, they said you were really friendly. Every table tipped about 30 bucks." She smiles down at me. "You did a really good job."

"Thanks, I'm glad I could help." two pieces of Pizza on plate is slided in my direction. "Wh-"

"Call it a bribe." A man said I looked up. "Hello my name is, Tatsuo and this is my wife Saki. We run this Cafe."

He had was tall and thin light brown hair and a round face with brown eyes, he wore collar cream color shirt under a orange apron with brown pants and loafers.

There was a woman next to him, she was plump, with dark blue hair with tan skin and blue eyes. She had on a yellow dress under a orange apon like her husband next to her.

"We would like you to work with us," The Saki said getting straight to the point. "It would pay well."

"I can see that," I put the money in my wallet. "But I can't work too much, I have school and my sister to look after."

"That's fine. Runo has a bunch of free time and you could always take breaks." The Tatsuo tried to convince me. Not really putting his Cafe in a good light though. "We could really use the help."

I think it over, we I really think over how it will affect my time with Ann. Asher isn't around much and I don't want her to be lonely. I look down at the girl in question.

"Are you okay with that," I ask, she looks up at me. "I don't want you too think, I'm leaving you."

"I know. I'm fine with it, you can buy me a bunch of stuff now!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Like a robot!"

"Well maybe not a Robot, but maybe some more Bakugan." She lights up even more. She gets excited at the simplest thing. "I will except on one condition."

"What is it?" Tatsuo asked.

"Runo, gives me all the girls numbers that come in here!" Levi jumped in, Marddy pushes his head down onto the table.

"No one was talking to you Moron. Plus that would be illegal anyway," Marddy shut him down and nodded to me. "Go on."

"Thank you Marddy, anyway what I would like is for your daughter and to apologize to my friend here." I pick up Leonidas and place him in my hand. "She said some rude things. I think he deserves an Apology."

Leo looks up at me in surprise, "It didn't affect me at all."

"That maybe true, but I don't like it when people bad mouth my friends." I look at Runo. "So, I would appreciate it if you would apologize."

She looks down at Leonidas, a guilty look on her face. "I am very sorry Leonidas. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"You didn't." He answered being Mr. tough guy.

"So, with that out of the way. I will except your offer." I stretch out my hand and shake theirs. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"You are welcome, You can officially start on Monday." said with a smile. "Welcome to the family."

"Thank you." I take a large bite of the Pizza. "Oh my God!"

The cheese flowed down my throat, the meat and sauce made my taste buds sing. "This is so good!"

I tear into the Pizza, licking the sauce off my fingers. Until I feel a sharp pain in the back of my head. "Ow!"

"Don't just act like an animal, because you had good food." Marddy scolds me. "Your acting impolite."

"What it's good food, if anything I'm giving them a complement!" I argue. "You guys already ate. You have no right to tell me how to eat food."

"I'm sorry," I look down at Ann. "I didn't realize you were that hungry."

"It's not your fault, I didn't eat much today." I glare at my friends. "Because someone thought it would be funny to sneak into my room! Speaking of which punishment time!"

"Levi!" I point to the man in question. "You have to dye your hair hot pink, for the whole week starting Monday! And you can't cover your hair!"

"What!" He screamed. "That's insane! My mom will kill me!"

"Not my problem!" I point to Marddy. "You can eat nothing but collard greens! All next week starting monday!"

"You sick witch!"

"Hold on, why doesn't he have to dye his hair!" Levi yelled in outrage.

"Because, his hair is too important to him and even if it wasn't it wouldn't hurt him as much."

"Awwwww!"

Levi whines and bangs his head on the table, "I am best friends with a demon."

"Yes you are."

I laugh triumphantly. Winning the tournament, getting the back, getting a job, money in my wallet, and great pizza. Today was a pretty awesome day.

* * *

"Later Guys!" Ann and I, after about three minutes of me vomiting I swear those thing were made in hell, wave as Marddy and Levi away on their bikes. "See you tomorrow!"

We walk through the door, and I take Ann of my shoulders. "Okay, you and Agni go upstairs and take a shower. And I'll pop some popcorn."

"Okay!" She runs upstairs.

"No running in the house!"

"Sorry!" she slows it down to a fast walk.

I shake my head and go over to the closet in the kitchen. It was a layered closet with snacks, chips and other junk on each layer. I grab the popcorn, and put it in the microwave for two minutes.

After that's done I go upstairs, take a shower, into my closet. I grab a light blue night gown and grab Leondias from my pillows. While turning on the T.V

"Alright partner ready to get clean?" I walk into my bathroom and grab liquid oap and a spare tooth brush.

"I suppose?" He answers hesitant.

I take the soap and start to scrub it in, "What are you-oohh."

"See I told you it wouldn't be uncomfortable." I scrub behind his neck. "There is nothing like a getting clean after a tough day."

"This feels so good," I laugh at his enjoyment. "Lower."

I do as he commands, and go a little lower, He looks up at the T.V. Shinichi and Migi kill a dog paryste.

"What is that human doing?" He asked fascination deep in his voice. "Is his arm turning into a blade. Why does he look so odd?".

"Oh, this is Parsyte the maxim. And his arm isn't turning into a blade, well it is but it isn't his doing. Migi a paryste took over his arm and is now killing that dog. Which is another parsyte." I explain. "It's a cool show."

"Interesting." He said in awe. "Are there more of these?"

"Anime? Or episodes?"

"Episodes."

"Yeah, twenty six." I scrub his wings.

"Human technology is amazing." He answered.

"Didn't you have T.V in...wherever it is your from?"

"No we have nothing like this there," He answered sadness faint in his voice. "We don't need this where I come from."

"Well...I'll tell you something. Any place that doesn't have anime sound like Hell. So I'll let you watch all the anime you want! Provided you keep yourself hidden from my uncle."

"Really, I can watch more of this." I watch as Migi cuts up the creepy dog like sushi. "Thank you."

I shrug. "Whatever, floats your boat. I'm more into it for the story. Although the action scenes aren't bad."

We watch the show, as I finish polishing my Bakugan. To his happiness. Until I get finished and run him under warm water and rub him down.

"There. Don't you feel so much better?" I ask my partner, in my hand

"I feel oddly refreshed," He answered. "Like I just destroyed, a powerful opponent."

"Okay? To each his own I guess." I open the door and walk to Ann's room and knock. "Ann are you decent?"

"Gale! Don't come in yet!" She shouts through the door. "I-I don't have any clothes on!"

"You were in the shower for twenty minutes!" I call back. "How long does it take to get dressed. Do you need help picking something out?"

"No! I'll just meet you downstairs! Don't start the movie without me!" She shouts frantically.

"Okay? Whatever you say!"

I look at Leo and shrug, "Whatever she's hiding it must take a long time to prepare."

I hear music down the hall coming from my Uncle's room. I raise a eyebrow in confusion, "He never plays music...unless."

I race down the hall, and burst open the door. There he was sitting on the bed, hair flowing around his face. Singing with the song that's coming through his phone.

 _Style of your hair_

 _Shape of your eyes and your nose_

 _The way you stare,_

 _As if you see, right through to my soul_

 _Its your left hand and the way_

 _That its not quite as big as your right_

 _The way you stand in the mirror,_

 _Before we go out at night_

 _A quiet time, your beautiful mind,_

 _They're a part of the list_

 _Things that I miss,_

 _Things like your, funny little laugh_

 _Or the way you smile or the way we kiss_

 _What I noticed is this,_

 _I come up with_

 _Something new, every single time_

 _That I sit an reminisce_

 _The way you sweet smell_

 _Lingers when you leave a room (you leave a room)_

 _Stories you tell as we lay_

 _In bed all afternoon (all afternoon)_

 _I dreamed you now every night_

 _In my mind is where we meet (in my mind is where we meet)_

 _And when I'm awake_

 _Staring at pictures of you asleep_

 _And touching your face, invading your space_

 _They're a part of the list_

 _Things that I miss,_

 _Things like your, funny little laugh_

 _Or the way you smile or the way we kiss_

 _What I noticed is this_

 _I come up with_

 _Something new, every single time_

 _That I sit an reminisce_

 _And you'll live in my_

 _Memories, forever more I swear_

 _And you'll live in my_

 _Memories, forever more I swear_

 _They're a part of the list_

 _Things that I miss_

 _Things like your, funny little laugh_

 _The way you smile or the way we kiss_

 _What I noticed is this_

 _I come up with_

 _Something new, every single time_

 _That I sit an reminisce_

He raises his fist to his mouth, "Stop!"

I run forward and grab his fist, the smell of Alcohol rushes into my nose instantly. He lifts his head and stares at me his eyes full of sorrow and pain.

"I saw her again Dragon." He smiles at me. "She came to me in a dream, she said she wanted to see me again. If I swallow these I can see her again, Charlene. I see so much of her in you. So pretty."

"Uncle you need to stop okay, please." I whisper, I slowly open his palm and take the blue pills out of his hand. "This isn't you. Your not this. Don't do this, what about Ann she loves you. This will crush her."

He nods his brain probably hazy from the Alcohol. He reaches over and hugs me, "I love you my little Dragon. Never Forget that."

I stand as stiff as a board my mind racing. Not sure what to do, I slowly reach up and hug him back. Pain in my heart, because he won't remember this tomorrow.

"I love you too Uncle. I'll miss you."

He kisses me on my forehead and turns over in his bed. I walk out of the room slowly and shut the door.

I slide down and smile at my stupidity, "Damn conscience. This is the third time. Why can't I let him do it!"

I slam my fist on the wall leaving a dent. I stand up and shake my head, pushing what I saw down in my head. I take deep breaths, trying not to get caught up in the past.

 _"Uncle Cinder!"_ I shout and run towards him. _"Can we go to the park today?"_

 _"Only if you, eat all you onions."_

 _"Booo!"_

"Stop it." I whisper.

 _"Boo!"_ I jump out from the door. In my ghost costume. _"Got you!"_

 _"Yes you did, Dragon."_ He puts me on his shoulders. " _Now you look better without the sheet."_

 _"It's not a sheet!"_

"That's enough!" I shout. I shove the memories down in my head. "I don't want to see anymore!"

"Who's fault do you think it is that it's like this? You kill people for money! Of course he abuses you, your sick! You deserve this!" The dark voice mocks.

"Abigail," I hear Leonidas say, muffled by your right hand. "Are you alright?"

That snaps me out of the past and mind, I take a shaky breath. I open my hand, to look down at Leo. "I'm okay, just some bad memories."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah come on let's, watch those movies."

I walk down stairs to see Ann looking through the movies in a bin. She hears me and looks up. She has on red pajama shirt with white buttons and red pajama pants She also had Agni on her shoulder. "Gale! Close your eyes!"

"Why it-"

"Just do it!" She bounces over to me. "Come on!"

"You know the older sibling is supposed to give the orders." I joke closing my eyes.

She grabs my left wrist, and I hear a click. "Alright open them!"

I look down at my wrist, and see a bead bracelet. The beads where green, blue, black and red. Each bead had letters on it that spelled. Winner.

"Wow. Thank you Ann. It's very pretty."

"Thank you! Levi came up with the idea. He said that girls like jewelry! So I made you some since you won the tournament!"

I laugh a bit, "Never listen to Levi when he says something about girls. It always has a double meaning."

"What double meaning, do you get from jewelry?"

"Forget about it, Since you gave me a great gift you can pick the movie."

"Really?!"

"Nothing Scary," I lay down the law. "You nearly had a heart attack when we watched SAW."

"I did not!" She protested. Going to the movie bin. A gray bin with the word movie, written in black marker from the attic.

"You didn't leave your room for a week," I point out. "I had to bring you your meals."

"S-shut up," She pouted. "Can we watch Ponyo?"

"Yes we can," I grab the movie pop it in the D.V.D play next to the T.V and open the popcorn from the Microwave. "Let movie night begin!"

"Yeah. Ponyo! Ponyo! little fishy in the sea!"

"You have a obsession with this movie." I laugh and grab the blanket from the top of the couch and throw it over us. "I swear you should have been born a fish."

"But fish aren't born there hatched, so Nah!" She sticks her tongue out at me.

"Nah, right back."

We share a laugh, and watch Ponyo while eating popcorn with the occasional question from our Bakugan. Eventually Ann falls asleep next to me halfway through, her head resting on my shoulder.

I look around and noticed that everyone had fallen asleep. I laugh and whisper to myself.

"Internet famous friends, A arrogant Bakugan, A battle crazed Bakugan, A woman crazed over imaginative best friend, A Emo detective best friend, A hyper active seven year old, and A abusive suicidal Uncle. Living my life is hard work in itself."

* * *

 ***Sorry about the long update, I have been off the grid for month. Still actually. My mom got into a emotionally and physically relationship it was hell for her and me, we've been staying with our aunt to get away and hide so he can't track us, but I am back and I have been updating off screen so I will attempt to update some more but I have no idea when. So wish me luck thanks you guys for sticking with me and If your wondering what is up with Levi and Marddy using ability cards, I am going to have them use real ability cards and the brawlers, and the others in game using the game ability card. I may or may not change that I am not certain. And finally, Levi's last name is Icarus, not Iccrus. Stupid auto correct. Again wish me luck.***

 ***Howl* goodbye my pack**


End file.
